Viviendo Entre Nosotros, Obsidian
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: (1) Empezar de nuevo apesta. Cuando nos mudamos justo antes del último curso, ya me había resignado al acento raro, a tener mala conexión a Internet y a aburrirme como una ostra… hasta que vi al sexy de mi vecino, tan alto y con unos ojos verdes impresionantes. Las cosas parecen ir mejorando. Y entonces él abrió la boca. Summary completo adentro Juro que no se arrepentirán ;)
1. Capítulo 1

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Miré la pila de cajas en mi nuevo dormitorio, deseando que la conexión a internet estuviera configurada. No haber sido capaz de actualizar mi blog de reseñas desde que me mude aquí era como perder un brazo o una pierna. De acuerdo con mi mamá, _"La Loca Obsesión de Bella" _era mi vida entera. No completamente, pero era importante para mí. Ella no apreciaba los libros de la misma manera que yo.

Suspiré. Habíamos estado aquí dos días, y aún quedaba mucho sin desempacar. Odió la idea de cajas cerradas alrededor. Incluso más que la idea de estar aquí.

Al menos, finalmente había dejado de saltar ante cada pequeño crujido desde que nos mudamos a West "Olvidada de Dios" Virginia, y esta casa parecía sacada de una película de terror. Tenía una torre, una escalofriante torre. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto? Ketterman no era muy grande, lo que significa que no es realmente una ciudad. El lugar más cercano era Petersburgo era un pueblo con dos o tres semáforos y con algunos otros pueblos alrededor que probablemente no tenían un Starbucks. No nos llegaría la correspondencia a nuestra casa.

Deberemos conducir hasta Petersburgo para buscar nuestro correo. Una barbaridad.

Era como una burla en mi cara, esto me jodía. Florida desapareció se quedó atrás en los miles de kilómetros del loco recorrido de mamá para comenzar de nuevo. No es que yo extrañara Jacksonville, el clima, mi vieja escuela, o siquiera nuestro departamento. Apoyada contra la pared, froté la palma de mi mano sobre mi frente.

Extrañaba a papá.

Y Florida era papá. Allí era donde él nació, donde conoció a mi mamá, y donde todo había sido perfecto… hasta que todo se vino abajo.

Mis ojos ardían, pero me rehusé a llorar. Llorar no cambiaría el pasado, y papá odiaría saber que yo lloraba aún tres años después.

Pero extraño a mamá, también. La mamá antes de que papá murió, quien se acurrucaba en el sillón a mi lado y leía una de sus novelas románticas de mala calidad. Parecía que eso fue una vida atrás. Sin duda, fue un medio país atrás.

Desde que papá murió, mamá había comenzado a trabajar más y más. Ella solía querer estar en casa. Entonces, pareció querer estar lo más lejos posible. Se dio finalmente por vencida en esa opción y decidió que necesitábamos irnos muy lejos. Al menos desde que llegamos hasta aquí, incluso cuando aún trabajo como un demonio, estaba determinada a participar más en mi vida.

Decidí ignorar mi interior impulso de orden y dejar las condenadas cajas sin desempacar hoy, cuando el olor de algo familiar me hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Mamá estaba cocinando. Esto no era muy bueno.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo.

Ella estaba frente la estufa, vestida con un pijama de lunares. Ella podía vestir de lunares de los pies a la cabeza y todavía arreglárselas para verse bien. Mamá tiene un glorioso y sedoso cabello rojizo y ojos brillantes.

Incluso con pijama ella me hacía parecer sencilla con mis ojos cafés y mi cabello castaño claro. Y de alguna manera yo terminé más… curvilínea que ella. Caderas curvilíneas, labios hinchados, y unos ojos enormes que mamá adora, pero me hace parecerme como un bebé de plástico.

Se dio la vuelta y me saludó con la mano con la cual sostenía la espátula, los huevos a medio cocinar salpicaban en la estufa.

—Buenos días, cariño.

Miré el desastre y me pregunté cuál era la mejor manera para sacarla de la cocina sin herir sus sentimientos. Estaba tratando de hacer cosas de mamá. Era un enorme progreso.

—Estas en casa temprano.

—He trabajado casi un doble turno entre anoche y hoy. Me puse a trabajar de miércoles a sábado, de once hasta las nueve de la mañana. Eso me deja con tres días de descanso. Estoy pensando en trabajar a tiempo parcial en una de las clínicas de por aquí o posiblemente en Winchester. —Ella sirvió los huevos a medio quemar en dos platos y colocó uno frente a mí.

Que rico. Supongo que era demasiado tarde para detenerla, así que busque en una caja revuelta lejos del mostrador que tenía escrita "Vajilla & Cosas."

—Sabes que no he podido desempacar nada, así que voy a hacerlo pronto.

Sí, lo sé.

La mayoría de los padres probablemente preferirían romperse el brazo izquierdo antes de dejar a una adolescente en casa casi todo el tiempo, pero no la mía. Ella confía en mí, porque nunca le he dado una razón para no hacerlo. No era como si me portara siempre bien. Bueno, está bien, quizás sí.

Yo era un poco aburrida.

En mi viejo grupo de amigos en Florida, yo no era la más callada, pero nunca me salté clases, mantuve mi buen promedio, y era más o menos una buena chica. No porque tuviera miedo de hacer algo imprudente o salvaje; Yo no quería darle más problemas a mamá. No cuando…

Agarrando dos vasos, los llené con el jugo de naranja que mamá había comprado de camino a casa.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar comestibles hoy? No tenemos nada.

Ella asintió y habló con la boca llena de huevos.

—Piensas en todo. Ir a comprar comestibles suena perfecto —Cogió su bolso de la mesa, sacando dinero en efectivo—. Esto debería ser suficiente.

Metí el dinero en mis vaqueros sin mirar cuanto era; Siempre me daba de más en primer lugar.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Así que… esta mañana vi algo interesante.

Sólo Dios sabe a lo que se refiere.

Sonreí.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Has notado que hay dos chicos de tu edad al lado?

— ¿De verdad?

—No has estado afuera, ¿eh? —sonrió—. Estaba segura que ya habrías salido a reemplazar las feas flores al jardín.

—Planeo hacerlo, pero las cajas no se desempaquetan solas —Le di una mirada impaciente. Amo a esta mujer, pero me molestaré si no continua con el tema—. De todas formas, regresa a la parte de los chicos.

—Bien, una chica que parece de tu edad y hay un chico, también — sonrió mientras se ponía de pie—. Es un bombón.

Un pequeño trozo de huevo se atrapo en mi garganta. Era seriamente asqueroso escuchar a mamá hablar sobre chicos de mi edad.

— ¿Un bombón? Mamá, esto es raro.

Mamá se apartó del mostrador, recogió el plato de la mesa, y se dirigió al fregadero.

—Cariño, quizás sea vieja, pero mis ojos aún funcionan bien. Y estuvieron funcionando muy bien hace rato.

Me encogí. Doblemente asqueroso.

— ¿Te estás convirtiendo en un puma? ¿Es un tipo de crisis de la mediana edad de la cual necesite preocuparme?

Enjuagando el plato, me miró por encima de su hombro.

—Bella, espero que hagas un esfuerzo por conocerlos. Creo que sería bueno para ti hacer amigos antes de que la escuela comience —se detuvo, bostezó—. Ellos podrían mostrarte los alrededores, ¿no? —Me rehusé a pensar en el primer día de escuela, la chica nueva y todo.

Eché los huevos sin comer a la basura.

—Sí, sería bueno. Pero no quiero que vayas a tocar su puerta, suplicándoles para que sean mis amigos.

—No sería suplicar. Si te pones uno de esos lindos vestidos veraniegos que usabas en Florida, no tendrás que pedirlo —jaló el dobladillo de mi blusa—. Sería como coquetear.

Bajé la mirada. Era como decir: MI BLOG ES MEJOR QUE TU VLOG.

Hay algo mal en ello.

— ¿Por qué no mejor presentarme en ropa interior?

Ella tocó su barbilla pensativamente.

—Eso definitivamente daría una buena impresión.

— ¡Mamá! —reí—. ¡Se supone que eres responsable de mí y debes decirme que esa no es una buena idea!

—Cariño, no me preocupa que hagas algo estúpido. Pero seriamente, haz un esfuerzo.

No estaba segura de cómo "hacer un esfuerzo".

Bostezó otra vez.

—Bueno, cariño, me voy a dormir.

—Está bien, voy a ir a comprar las cosas a la tienda y quizás algo de abono y plantas. Las flores en el jardín son horribles.

— ¿Bella? —Mamá se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sí?

Una sombra de preocupación apareció en su rostro, oscureciendo sus ojos.

—Sé que esta mudanza es dura para ti, especialmente antes de tu último año en el instituto, pero fue lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Quedarnos allí, en ese apartamento, sin él… era hora de que comenzáramos a vivir nuevamente. Tu papá no habría querido eso.

Apareció un nudo en la garganta que pensé que había dejado atrás en Florida.

—Lo sé, mamá. Estoy bien.

— ¿De verdad lo estás? —Sus dedos se curvaron en un puño. La luz solar que entraba por la ventana se reflejó en la banda de oro alrededor del anillo en su dedo anular.

Asentí rápidamente, necesitando tranquilizarla.

—Estoy bien. E iré con los vecinos. Quizás puedan decirme donde está la tienda. Ya sabes, hacer un esfuerzo.

— ¡Excelente! Si necesitas algo, llámame. ¿De acuerdo? —Los ojos de mamá se cerraron por otro largo bostezó—. Te amo, cariño.

Comencé a decirle que la amaba también, pero ella desapareció subiendo las escaleras antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

Al menos ella estaba tratando de continuar, y yo estoy intentando de al menos encajar aquí. No ocultarme en mi habitación, en mi portátil, todos los días como mi mamá temía. Sin embargo, mezclarme con chicos que ni siquiera conozco no era uno de mis talentos. Prefiero leer un libro y hacer reseñas en mi blog.

Mordí mi labio. Podía escuchar la voz de mi papá, su frase favorita para animarme: _"Vamos, Belly-Bells, no seas un espectador."_

Cuadré mis hombros. Papá nunca dejaría que su vida se estancara por… Preguntar por la tienda más cercana era un pretexto lo suficientemente inocente como para presentarme. Si mamá tenía razón y ellos eran de mi edad, quizás la mudanza no será un error épico. Esto era una estupidez, pero iba a hacerlo. Me apresuré a cruzar el césped hacia mis vecinos antes de acobardarme.

Salté en el amplió pórtico, abrí la puerta mosquitera y toqué, luego di un paso atrás y alisé las arrugas de mi camisa. Soy increíble. Haré esto. No hay nada extraño en preguntar por direcciones.

Los pasos pesados llegaron desde el otro lado, y entonces la puerta se abrió y miré un muy ancho, bronceado, musculoso pecho.

Un pecho desnudo.

Mi mirada bajó y mi respiración se… contuvo. Los vaqueros colgaban de sus caderas, revelando una fina línea de vello oscuro por debajo de su ombligo y desapareciendo debajo de la pretina de los jeans.

Su estómago era plano. Perfecto. Invitándote a tocarlo. No era el tipo de estómago que yo esperaba de un chico de diecisiete años, lo cual me hace suponer que es mayor, pero si es así, yo no me quejaba. Yo no estaba hablando. Y sólo lo miraba.

Mi mirada finalmente viajo al norte otra vez, noté las pesadas y oscuras pestañas casi llegando hasta sus pómulos altos y ocultando el color de sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada para verme. Necesitaba saber el color de sus ojos.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Labios gruesos, besables, convirtiéndose en enojo.

Su voz era profunda y firme. Del tipo de voz que está acostumbrada a hacer que la gente lo escuche y obedezca sin cuestionar. Sus pestañas se elevaron, revelando unos ojos tan verdes y brillantes que no podían ser reales. Eran de un intenso color esmeralda que destacaban en contraste de su piel tan bronceada.

— ¿Hola? —dijo otra vez, colocando una mano en el marco de la puerta mientras se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Eres capaz de hablar?

Contuve mi respiración y di un paso atrás. Una ola de caliente vergüenza corrió por mi cara.

El chico levantó un brazo, apartando un mechón de cabello sobre su frente. Miró sobre mi hombro, luego de regreso a mí.

—Si no…

Por fin encontré mi voz, me quería morir.

—Yo… estaba preguntándome si sabías donde está el supermercado más cercano. Mi nombre es Bella. Me mudé al lado —señalé hacia mi casa, pareciendo una idiota—. Como dos días atrás…

—Lo sé.

Biiieen.

—Bueno, esperaba que alguien que conoce más que yo esté lugar pudiera decirme donde está el supermercado y quizás un lugar que venda plantas.

— ¿Plantas?

Por alguna razón, no sonó como si él me estuviera haciendo una pregunta, pero me apresuré a contestar de todos modos.

—Sí, verás, hay unas flores muy horribles en el patio de enfrente…

Él no dijo nada, sólo arqueó una ceja con desdén.

—De acuerdo.

La vergüenza fue desvaneciéndose, reemplazándose por una creciente ira.

—Bien, verás, necesito comprar plantas…

—Para el patio de enfrente, lo capté —Apoyó su cadera contra el marco de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos. Algo brillaba en sus ojos verdes. No era ira, pero si algo más.

Tomé una profunda respiración. Si este chico me interrumpía una vez más…

Mi voz tomó el tono que mi madre solía usar cuando yo era más pequeña y jugaba con objetos afilados.

—Me gustaría encontrar una tienda donde pueda comprar comestibles y plantas.

—Eres consciente de que este pueblo solo tiene un semáforo, ¿no? —Ambas cejas se arquearon hasta donde su cabello caía, como si él preguntara cómo podía ser tan tonta, y fue entonces cuando noté lo que vi en esos ojos brillantes. Él estaba riéndose de mí con una buena dosis de condescendencia.

Por un momento, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo. Era probablemente el chico más sexy que he visto en toda mi vida, y era un patán total. Debí imaginarlo.

—Sabes, todo lo que quería eran direcciones. Es obvio que vine en un mal momento.

Uno de los lados de sus labios se curvó.

—Cualquier ocasión que toques mi puerta será un mal momento, niña.

— ¿Niña? —repetí, con mis ojos muy abiertos.

Una oscura ceja se arqueó con arrogancia otra vez. Estaba comenzando a odiar esa ceja.

—No soy una niña. Tengo diecisiete.

— ¿De verdad? —parpadeó—. Parece que tienes doce. No. Quizás trece, pero mi hermana tiene una muñeca que me recuerda a ti. Con sus ojos grandes y vacíos.

¿Le recordaba a una muñeca? ¿Una muñeca vacía? El fuego ardía en mi pecho, esparciéndose por mi garganta.

—Sí, que sorpresa. Lamento haberte molestado. No volveré a tocar tu puerta otra vez. Créeme —comencé a darme la vuelta, para marcharme antes de que cediera al desenfrenado deseo de estampar mi puño en su rostro. O llorar.

—Oye —gritó él.

Me detuve en el escalón inferior, pero me negué a girarme, dejándole saber lo molesta que estaba.

— ¿Qué?

—Ve hacia la Ruta 2 y gira hacia U.S 220 Norte, no Sur. Te llevara a Petersburgo —dejo escapar un suspiro irritado, como si me estuviera haciendo un gran favor—. Hay un supermercado justo en esa ciudad. No puedes perderte. Bueno, quizás tú podrías. Hay una tienda de refacciones al lado, creo. Allí podrías conseguir cosas para el patio.

—Gracias —dije y agregué en voz baja—, Patán.

Él rió, una risa profunda y gutural.

—Eso no es muy propio de una dama, Belly-Bells.

Me di la media vuelta.

—No vuelves a llamarme así —espeté.

—Es mejor llamar a alguien patán, ¿no? —Él salió del umbral de la puerta—. Ha sido una visita estimulante. Me reiré por mucho tiempo.

Bien. Eso era todo.

—Sabes, tienes razón. Que equivocada he estado en llamarte patán. Porque un patán es alguien demasiado agradable en comparación contigo —dije, sonriendo dulcemente—. Eres un imbécil.

— ¿Un imbécil? —repitió—. Que encantador.

Lo ignoré.

Él rió otra vez y bajó su cabeza. Un lío de ondas cayó hacia adelante, casi ocultando sus intensos ojos verdes.

—Muy civilizada, Bells.

—Estoy segura que tienes una amplia lista de nombres y señas obscenas para mí, pero no me interesa.

Tenía mucho más que decir y hacer, pero mi dignidad me lo impidió, camine con pasos pesados de regreso a mi casa, sin darle el placer de ver cuán realmente cabreada estaba. Siempre había evitado la confrontación en el pasado, pero este chico sacaba lo peor de mí.

Cuando llegué a mi auto, abrí de golpe la puerta.

— ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Bells! —gritó, riéndose mientras cerraba la puerta principal de su casa.

Lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza ardieron en mis ojos. Metí las llaves en la ignición y eché el auto en reversa. _"Haz un esfuerzo"_ había dicho mamá.

Esto es lo que ocurre cuando haces un esfuerzo.

* * *

******Hola, Bueno para las que me conocen ya saben de que va esto ;) Para las nuevas, espero que esta historia les guste tanto o más de lo que me gusto a mi; la historia no es mia pertenece a Jennifer L. Armentrout y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Por favor espero sus Reviews para saber si les gusta o no, para las que no saben actualizo Miércoles y Sábados así que tienen 4 días para pensarlo :) Pueden pasar por mi perfil para ver mis otras adaptaciones ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	2. Capítulo 2-3

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Me tomo todo el camino hasta Petersburgo para tranquilizarme. Incluso entonces aún sentía una mezcla de ardiente ira y humillación remolinando en mi interior. ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

Pensé que las personas de pequeños pueblos se suponían que eran agradables, no que actuaran como el hijo de Satanás.

Encontré la calle principal sin ningún problema, ya que literalmente parecía ser la calle principal. Ahí estaba la Biblioteca del Condado de Mount View, y me recordó que necesitaba tramitar mi tarjeta de biblioteca. Las tiendas de comestibles eran limitadas. A la tienda del supermercado le faltaba una letra, y se encontraba justo donde el imbécil había dicho que estaría.

Los aparadores estaban cubiertos con fotografías de una persona desaparecida, una chica de mi edad con largo cabello rubio y ojos risueños. La información decía que ella había sido vista por última vez hace más de un año. Había una recompensa, pero después de haber estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo, dudo que la recompensa fuera reclamada.

Entristecida por ese pensamiento, me dirigí al interior.

Era una compradora rápida, no perdía tiempo paseando por los pasillos. Lanzando los objetos en el carrito, noté que necesitaba más de lo que había pensado, ya que sólo tenía las necesitadas básicas para el hogar. Pronto, mi carrito estuvo completamente lleno.

— ¿Bella?

Perdida en mis pensamientos, salté por la suave voz femenina y dejé caer una caja de huevos en el suelo.

—Mierda.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! Te tomé por sorpresa. Lo hago a menudo —Unos brazos bronceados se agacharon para tomar la caja y colocarlo de regreso en el estante. Ella tomó otra y la sostuvo en sus delgadas manos—. Estos no están rotos —Levanté la mirada de la yema brillante esparcida en el piso de linóleo y me quedé atónita por un momento.

Mi primera impresión fue que la chica era demasiado hermosa para estar en un súper mercado con una caja de huevos en la mano.

Sobresalía como un girasol en un campo de trigo.

Todos los demás eran pálidos en comparación. Su cabello oscuro era corto y apuntaba en todas direcciones. Era un poco alta, delgada, y su rostro casi perfecto contenía una cierta inocencia. Me recordaba a alguien, especialmente esos sorprendentes ojos verdes. Apreté mis dientes. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Ella sonrío.

—Soy la hermana de Edward. Mi nombre es Alice — Colocó la caja de huevos en buen estado en mi carrito—. ¡Ya tienes huevos nuevos!

— ¿Edward?

Alice hizo una seña hacia una bolsa rosa dentro de su carrito. Un móvil estaba recostado encima de ella.

—Hablaste con él hace una media hora. ¿Te detuviste… pidiendo direcciones?

Así que ese era el nombre del imbécil. Edward… parecía adecuado. Y, por supuesto, su hermana era tan atractiva como él. ¿Por qué no? Bienvenida a West Virginia, la tierra de los modelos perdidos.

Comenzaba a dudar que pudiera encajar aquí.

—Lo siento. No esperaba que alguien supiera mi nombre —me detuve—. ¿Él te llamó?

—Sí —Apartó hábilmente su carrito del camino de un travieso niño corriendo frenéticamente por el pequeño pasillo—. De todos modos, las vi mudarse, y tenía la intención de conocerte, y cuando él dijo que vendrías aquí, bueno, estaba tan emocionada por conocerte que corrí hasta aquí. Me dijo que eras desagradable. —Podía imaginar el tono en que lo dijo.

La curiosidad se plasmó en su rostro mientras me mirada con sus intensos ojos verdes.

—Sin embargo, no pareces nada de lo que él dijo, pero de todos modos, me gustaría conocerte. Es difícil conocer a alguien nuevo por aquí. —Observé a un niño sucio escalar el exhibidor del pan.

—No creo que tu hermano tenga una buena impresión de mí.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu hermano… creo que me odia. —Me giré hacia el carrito, jugueteando con un paquete de carne—. Él no fue muy… accesible con las direcciones.

—Oh, no —dijo, y se echó a reír. La miré bruscamente—. Lo siento. Mi hermano estaba de mal humor.

No me digas.

—Estoy bastante segura de que él está siempre de mal humor.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tuvo un mal día. Él es peor que una chica, créeme. No te odia. Somos gemelos. Incluso yo quiero matarlo de vez en cuando. De todos modos, Edward es solo duro por fuera. No se lleva bien con… las personas.

Reí.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Bueno, me alegro encontrarte aquí! —Exclamó, cambiando de tema una vez más—. No estaba segura si te molestaría que viniera aquí, quizás estarías ocupada y eso.

—No, no ha sido una molestia —traté de seguir el ritmo de la conversación. Ella pasaba de un tema a otro como alguien que toma mucha cafeína.

—Deberías haberme visto cuando Edward me dijo que eras de nuestra edad. Casi corría hasta casa para abrazarlo —se movió emocionada—. Si hubiera sabido que fue grosero contigo hubiera sido probable que lo hubiera golpeado en tú lugar.

—Puedo imaginarlo —sonreí—. También quise golpearlo.

—Imagina ser la única chica en el vecindario y pegada a su molesto hermano la mayor todo el tiempo —Miró por encima de su hombro, sus delicadas cejas se fruncieron.

Seguí su mirada. El pequeño niño ahora tenía un cartón de leche en cada mano, lo cual me recordó que necesito leche.

—Regreso enseguida —Me dirigí hacia la sección de refrigerados.

Finalmente, la madre del niño giró por una esquina, gritó:

— ¡Timothy Roberts, deja eso donde estaba ahora mismo! ¿Qué estás…?

El niño le sacó la lengua. A veces ver un niño así de travieso era el perfecto programa para la abstinencia. Por otra parte, no necesito ese programa. Regresé con mi leche a donde Alice esperaba, mirando el suelo.

Sus dedos se retorcían sobre el mango de su carrito, apretando sus nudillos hasta que estuvieron blancos.

— ¡Timothy, ven aquí ahora mismo! —La madre agarró su regordete brazo. Los mechones de cabello se habían caído de su severo moño—. ¿Qué te he dicho? —siseó—. No estés cerca de ellos.

¿Ellos? Esperé ver a alguien más. Excepto que éramos Alice y… yo. Confundida, miré hacia la mujer. Me sorprendió ver sus oscuros ojos llenos de disgusto. Pura repulsión, y detrás de eso, en la forma en que sus labios se apretaban en una línea dura y temblaban, había también miedo.

Y ella estaba mirando a Alice.

Luego tomó al niño travieso en sus brazos y se fue, dejando su carrito en medio del pasillo.

Me volví a Alice.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Alice sonrió, pero era falsa.

—Pueblo pequeño. Los lugareños son raros aquí. No les prestes atención. De todos modos, debes estar muy aburrida después de desempacar y luego venir a hacer las compras. Es como una combinación mortal. Quiero decir, podrías estar haciendo otras cosas. ¿Creo que te puede tomar una eternidad desempacar cajas y comprar comestibles? —No pude evitar sonreír mientras luchaba por seguir el ritmo de la charla sin parar de Alice y a la vez que terminábamos de cargar nuestros carritos. Normalmente, alguien puede desgastarme en cinco segundos, pero la emoción en sus ojos y la manera en que ella se balanceaba en sus talones era contagiosa.

— ¿Tienes más cosas que comprar? —preguntó—. Yo casi termino. Realmente vine sólo para conocerte y de paso ir al pasillo de los helados. Estaban llamándome.

Reí y miré mi carrito lleno.

—Sí, casi he terminado.

—Vámonos entonces. Así podemos pagar juntas.

Mientras esperábamos para pagar nuestros artículos, Alice parloteaba, y olvidé el extraño incidente en el pasillo de leche.

Alice creía que Petersburgo necesita otro súper mercado (porque aquí no venden comida orgánica) y ella quería pollo orgánico para hacerle la cena a Edward. Después de unos minutos de difícilmente seguir el ritmo de su conversación, comencé a relajarme. Ella era burbujeante, simplemente… viva. Esperaba no contagiarme.

La fila de la caja se movió más rápido del tiempo que tomaba en las grandes ciudades. Una vez afuera, ella se detuvo al lado de un nuevo Porsche y quitó la alarma.

—Lindo auto —comencé. Ellos tenían dinero, obviamente, o Alice tenía un trabajo.

—Me encanta —dio unas palmaditas en el parachoques trasero—. Es mi bebé.

Moví mis compras en la parte de atrás de mi Sedan.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí? —Giré las llaves alrededor de mi dedo, esperando que no fuera un comentario sobre el imbécil de su hermano, ella quería pasar el rato más tarde. No había manera de despertar a mamá ahora que finalmente se fue a dormir.

—Me disculpo por mi hermano. Conociéndolo, estoy segura de que él no fue nada agradable.

En cierto modo sentí pena por ella, estaba emparentada con un patán.

—No es tu culpa.

Sus dedos se retorcieron alrededor de su llavero, y sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

—Él es muy sobreprotector, por lo que no se lleva bien con los extraños.

¿Cómo un perro? Casi sonreí, pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parecía realmente asustada de que no la perdonara. Teniendo un hermano tan odioso.

—No fue gran cosa. Quizás él tuvo un mal día.

—Quizás —sonrió, pero pareció forzado.

—En serio, no te preocupes. Estamos bien —dije.

— ¡Gracias! No soy una acosadora. Lo juro —me guiñó un ojo—. Pero me encantaría pasar el rato esta tarde. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—En realidad, estaba pensando quitar las flores que hay en el jardín de enfrente. ¿Quieres ayudarme? —Tener compañía sería divertido.

—Oh, suena grandioso. Déjame llevar esta comida a casa, e iré directamente a la tuya —dijo—. ¡Es emocionante hacer jardinería! Nunca antes he hecho eso.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué clase de infancia tuvo para no incluir sembrar una planta de tomate obligatoriamente en clases, ella se había escabullido en su auto y salía del estacionamiento. Me obligué a moverme y dirigirme al lado del conductor. Abría la puerta del auto y me subía en él cuando la sensación de ser observada se apoderó de mí.

Mis ojos volaron por el estacionamiento, pero sólo había un hombre en un traje negro y gafas de sol oscuras mirando la fotografía de una persona desaparecida en el periódico mural del pueblo. Todo lo que pude pensar fue Hombres de Negro.

Lo único que necesitaba era ese pequeño dispositivo que borra la memoria y un perro que habla. Podría haberme reído, excepto que nada en el hombre era gracioso… especialmente ahora que él está mirando directamente hacia mí.

Un poco pasada la tarde, Alice tocó en la puerta principal. Cuando salí, la encontré cerca de los escalones, moviendo los talones en sus zapatillas veraniegas. Yo no consideraría el atuendo perfecto para la "jardinería". El sol proyectaba un halo alrededor de su oscura cabeza y tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. En ese momento, me recordó una princesa de hadas. O quizás a la loca de Campanilla, considerando su hiperactividad.

—Hola. —Di un paso fuera del pórtico, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de mí—. Mi mamá está durmiendo.

—Espero no haber despertado a tu mamá —musitó en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nah, ella no se despertaría ni aunque viniera un huracán. De hecho ya sucedió.

Alice sonrió mientras se sentó en el columpio. Parecía tímida, abrazando sus codos.

—Tan pronto como llegué a casa con la comida, Edward se comió la mitad de una bolsa de mis papas fritas, dos de mis barras de chocolate, y luego la mitad de un frasco de mantequilla de maní.

Comencé a reír.

—Wau. ¿Cómo le hace para seguir tan…? —Sexy—. En forma.

—Es increíble —Subió sus piernas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas—. Come tanto que por lo general tenemos que ir de comprar tres veces en una semana a la tienda —Me miró con una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos—. Por supuesto, yo puedo comer a fuera de casa y en casa también. Supongo que no deberíamos estar hablando.

Mi envidia era casi dolorosa. No estaba bendecida con un rápido metabolismo. Mis caderas y trasero pueden dar fe de ello. No tenía exceso de peso, pero realmente odiaba cuando mi madre se refería a mí como "curvilínea".

—Eso no es justo. Yo como una bolsa de papas fritas y aumento un kilo.

—Tenemos suerte —su sonrisa parecía forzada—. De todos modos, tienes que contarme todo sobre Florida. Nunca he estado allí.

Me apoyé contra la barandilla del pórtico.

—Piensa en un montón de centros comerciales y estacionamientos. Oh, pero la playas… vale la pena las playas —Amo el calor del sol en mi piel, los dedos de mis pies hundiéndose en la arena mojada.

—Wau —dijo Alice, su mirada fue hacia su casa como si estuviera esperando a alguien—. Te tomara mucho tiempo acostumbrarte a vivir aquí. Adaptarse puede ser… difícil cuando estás fuera de tu ambiente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. No parece tan malo. Por supuesto que cuando me enteré de esto fue como, tienes que estar bromeando. Ni siquiera sabía que existía esté lugar.

Alice rió.

—Sí, mucha gente no sabe de este pueblo. Nosotros estuvimos en shock cuando vinimos aquí.

—Oh, ¿Entonces ustedes tampoco son de aquí?

Su risa se desvaneció mientras su mirada esquivó la mía.

—No, no somos de aquí.

— ¿Tus padres se mudaron aquí por trabajo? —Aunque yo no tenía idea de qué tipo de trabajo podrían tener en este lugar.

—Sí, trabajan en la ciudad. No los vemos mucho.

Tuve la impresión de que era más que eso.

—Debe ser duro. Pero… tienes muchas libertades, supongo. Mi mamá raramente está aquí, también.

—Entonces, supongo que tú lo entiendes —una mirada extraña llenó sus ojos—, el tipo de vida que llevamos.

—Y uno pensaría que nuestras vidas no podrían ser más emocionantes que esto, ¿verdad?

Ella me miró anhelante.

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado eso de ten cuidado con lo que deseas? Solía pensar eso —se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante, ninguna de nosotras llenó el silencio que siguió. Sabía perfectamente lo que quiso decir. No puedo recordar cuantas veces me he quedado despierta en la noche y esperado que mamá llegara y quisiera seguir adelante, y ahora estamos en West Virginia.

Oscuras nubes aparecieron de la nada, proyectando una sombra en el patio. Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oh, no! Parece como si vayamos a tener uno de nuestros famosos aguaceros de la tarde. Por lo general tardan horas.

—Que mal. Supongo que será mejor hacer jardinería mañana. ¿Estarás libre?

—Claro —Alice se estremeció por el repentino aire frío.

—Me pregunto de donde vino la tormenta. Parece que salió de la nada, ¿no? —pregunté.

Alice saltó del columpio, limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones.

— Eso parece. Bueno, creo que tu mamá se despertó, y tengo que ir a despertar a Edward.

— ¿Está durmiendo? Es un poco tarde.

—Él es raro —dijo Alice—. Regresaré mañana, y podremos ir a la tienda de jardinería.

Riendo, me aparté del pórtico.

—Suena bien.

— ¡Fantástico! —Corrió hasta los escalones de su pórtico y se dio la vuelta—. Le diré a Edward que dijiste ¡Hola!

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Uh, eso no es necesario.

—Confía en mí, ¡Lo es! —rió y luego entró en la casa de al lado.

Mamá estaba en la cocina, con el café en la mano. Mientras ella me daba la cara, el humeante líquido marrón se derramaba en el mostrador. La mirada inocente en su rostro no me la creí.

Agarrando una toalla, me acerqué al mostrador.

—Vive al lado, su nombre es Alice, y me encontré con ella mientras estaba en el súper mercado —Deslicé la toalla sobre las manchas de café—. Tiene un hermano. Su nombre es Edward. Son gemelos.

— ¿Gemelos? Interesante —sonrió—. ¿Alice es agradable, querida?

Suspiré.

—Sí, mamá, es muy agradable.

—Estoy tan feliz. Ya era hora de que salieras de tu caparazón.

No noté que estuviera dentro de un caparazón.

Mamá sopló suavemente y luego tomó un sorbo, mirándome por encima del borde.

— ¿Has hecho planes con ella mañana?

—Lo sabes. Estabas escuchando.

—Claro —me guiñó un ojo—. Soy tu madre. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

— ¿Escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—Sí. ¿Cómo se supone que sabré en que estás metida? —preguntó inocentemente.

Rodé mis ojos y me giré para regresar a la sala.

—Privacidad, mamá.

—Cariño —gritó desde la cocina—. Aquí no hay tal cosa como privacidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El día que mi conexión a internet estuvo configurada fue mejor que tener a un chico sexy mirando mi trasero y pidiendo mi número telefónico. Dado que era miércoles, escribí una rápida entrada de "Waiting On Wednesday"* en mi blog sobre un libro YA* con un chico caliente que poseía un toque mortal (esa era la trama) me disculpé por mi larga usencia, respondí los comentarios, y visité algunos otros blogs que me encantan.

Era como volver a casa.

— ¿Bella? —Gritó mamá subiendo las escaleras—. Tu amiga Alice está aquí.

—Voy —grité de regreso y cerré la tapa de mi portátil.

Bajé saltando los escalones de la escalera, y Alice y yo nos dirigimos a la tienda de herramientas, la cual no estaba cerca del súper mercado como Edward había dicho. Tenían todo lo necesario para quitar las horrorosas flores del patio.

De regreso a casa, cada una agarró un lado de una bolsa y la sacamos del maletero. Las bolsas eran ridículamente pesadas y para cuando las sacamos del coche, el sudor nos empapaba.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber antes de comenzar con el verdadero trabajo? —ofrecí, con mis brazos doloridos.

Ella se secó sus manos una contra la otra y asintió.

—Necesito hacer ejercicio. Mover estas cosas me agotó.

Nos dirigimos al interior y tomamos té helado.

—Recuérdame unirme al gimnasio local —bromeé, enseñándole mis enclenques brazos.

Todavía se veía hermosa, incluso con la cara roja y cansada. Estoy segura de que yo parecía un asesino en serie. Al menos ahora sabíamos que yo era demasiado débil para hacer un daño real.

—Umm. Nuestra idea de hacer ejercicio será arrastrar el bote de basura hacia el final del camino o limpiar la casa. —bromeé sobre mi poco genial vida pueblerina.

Únicamente estuvimos dentro por diez minutos, pero cuando volvimos a salir, todas las bolsas de tierra y abono estaban apiladas junto al pórtico.

La miré, sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Cayendo de rodillas, ella comenzó a arrancar las malas hierbas.

—Probablemente fue mi hermano.

— ¿Edward?

Asintió.

—Siempre es un héroe maleducado.

—Héroe maleducado —murmuré. No me gustó. Prefiero creer que las bolsas levitaron por aquí por cuenta propia.

Alice y yo atacamos las malas hierbas con más energía de la que pensé que teníamos. Siempre he pensado que arrancar hierbas era una manera de desahogarme, y si los movimientos bruscos de Alice eran una indicación, ella tenía mucha frustración dentro. Teniendo un hermano como Edward, no estaba sorprendida.

Después, Alice miró sus uñas quebradas.

—Bueno, adiós manicura.

Sonreí.

—Te lo dije, debiste haber usado guantes.

—Pero tú no estás usando nada —señaló.

Levanté mis manos sucias. Mis uñas estaban generalmente cortas.

—Sí, pero estoy acostumbrada.

Alice se encogió de hombros, se levantó y agarró un rastrillo. Parecía graciosa con su falda y sandalias altas, las cuales ella insistió que era un uniforme de jardinería, y comenzó a rastrillar sobre la tierra.

—Esto es divertido.

— ¿Mejor que ir de compras? —bromeé.

Ella pareció considerarlo seriamente, arrugando la nariz.

—Sí, es más… relajante.

—Así es. No pienso en nada cuando hago esto.

—Funciona bien —comenzó a rastrillar el abono, esparciéndolo por el jardín—. ¿Lo haces para no pensar?

Echándome hacia atrás, desgarré la otra bolsa de abono. No estaba segura de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Mi padre… Él amaba hacer cosas como esta. Tenía el don para las plantas. En nuestro viejo departamento no teníamos un jardín o algo parecido, pero teníamos un balcón. Juntos hicimos un jardín allí.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu papá? ¿Tus padres son divorciados?

Apreté mis labios. Hablar de él no era algo que hacía a menudo. Nunca. Él fue un buen hombre… un grandioso padre. No merecía lo que sucedió.

Alice se detuvo.

—Lo siento. No es de mi incumbencia.

—No. Está bien —Me levanté, sacudiendo la suciedad de mi camisa.

Cuando levanté la mirada, ella apoyaba el rastrillo contra el pórtico. Su brazo izquierdo parecía borroso. Pude ver la barandilla blanca a través de ella. Parpadeé. Su brazo era solido de nuevo.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, posé mis ojos en su rostro y después de regreso a su brazo. Estaba entera. Perfecta. Negué con la cabeza.

—Sí, estoy bien. Umm… mi papá, él estaba enfermo. Cáncer. Era terminal… en el cerebro. Estuvo teniendo dolores de cabeza, viendo cosas —tragué saliva, apartando la mirada. ¿Entenderá lo que quiero decir? —, Pero aparte de eso, él estaba bien hasta el diagnóstico. Inició la quimio y radiación, pero todo… se fue a la mierda tan rápido. Murió dos meses después.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bella, lo siento. —su rostro era pálido, su voz suave—.Es terrible.

—No te preocupes —Forcé una sonrisa que no sentía—. Eso fue hace tres años. Es por eso que mi mamá quiso mudarse. Un nuevo comienzo y todas esas cosas.

Con la luz del sol, sus ojos brillaron.

—Puedo entenderte. La pérdida no se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo, ¿no?

—No —Por la manera en que sonó, ella sabía lo que yo sentía, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, la puerta de su casa se abrió.

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago.

—Oh, no —susurré.

Alice se dio la vuelta, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Mira quien ha salido.

Ya pasaba la una de la tarde, y Edward parecía como si acabara de salir de la cama. Sus jeans arrugados, su cabello revuelto y despeinado.

Estaba al teléfono, hablando con alguien mientras pasaba su mano sobre su mandíbula.

Y no vestía camisa.

— ¿No tiene camisas? —pregunté, agarrando una pala.

—Desafortunadamente, creo que no. Ni siquiera las usa en invierno. Siempre está a medio vestir —gimió—. Es molesto tener que verlo tan… desnudo. Qué asco.

Asco para ella. Y una jodida maldición para mí. Empecé a cavar varios agujeros en lugares estratégicos. Sentía mi garganta seca.

Hermoso rostro.

Hermoso cuerpo.

Horrible actitud.

Era la santa trinidad de los chicos sexys.

Edward estuvo al teléfono durante unos treinta minutos, y su presencia tenía efecto en mí. No pude ignorarlo, ni siquiera cuando estaba de espaldas a él, podía sentirlo observando. Mis hombros se estremecieron bajo su pesada mirada. La única vez que miré hacia atrás fue para comprobar que él se marchó, pero regresó segundos más tarde con la camisa puesta. Maldición.

Fue una lástima.

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo cuando Edward llegó, dejando caer su pesado brazo sobre el hombro de su hermana. Ella trató de liberarse, pero él la abrazó más.

—Ey, Alice.

Ella rodó sus ojos, pero sonreía. Una mirada de admiración llenó sus ojos mientras lo veía.

—Gracias por mover las bolsas.

—No fui yo.

Alice rodó sus ojos.

—Como sea, cabeza de chorlito.

—No me hables así —Él la acercó, sonriendo, realmente sonriendo, y le hizo verse más atractivo. Debería tratar de hacerlo más seguido.

Entonces, me miró y sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si apenas notara que yo estaba aquí, en mi jardín. La sonrisa desapareció por completo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me miré a mí misma. Parecía bastante obvio teniendo en cuenta que estaba cubierta de tierra y había varias plantas dispersas alrededor de mí.

—Estoy…

—No estaba preguntándote a ti —se giró hacia la cara colorada de su hermana—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

No iba a dejar que él me molestara de nuevo. Me encogí de hombros y recogí una planta en su maceta. Saqué la planta de su maceta y arranqué algunas raíces.

—Estoy ayudándola con el jardín. Sé bueno —Alice lo golpeó en el estómago antes de liberarse de él—. Mira lo que hemos hecho. Creo que tengo un talento escondido.

Edward llevó sus ojos a mi obra de arte en el jardín. Si tuviera que escoger un trabajo ideal ahora mismo, estaría trabajando al aire libre y haciendo arreglos florales. Sí, me llenaba el cuerpo de tierra, pero me sentía mejor con mis manos hundidas en la tierra. Me encanta todo sobre ella. La sensación relajante que esto me traía, la manera en que olía a tierra y humedad, y cómo con un poco de agua y tierra fresca podría regresarle la vida a algo que se estaba terminando y muriendo.

Y era buena en eso. He visto todos los programas sobre las plantas. Sabía dónde colocar plantas que necesitan más sol y las que prosperan en las sombras. Como podarlas, como hacerlas crecer más rápido, más altas y con las hojas verdes, y como decorar jardines. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era darme algo de tierra ¡Y listo!

Edward arqueó una ceja.

Mis entrañas se revolvieron.

— ¿Qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es lindo. Supongo.

— ¿Lindo? —Alice sonó tan ofendida como yo me sentí—. Es mejor que lindo. Quedo increíble. Bueno, Bella lo hizo increíble. Yo sólo le entregaba las cosas.

— ¿Esto es lo que haces con tu tiempo libre? —me preguntó, ignorando a su hermana.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Estás decidido a hablarme ahora? —sonreí forzadamente, agarré un puñado de abono y lo tiré. Repetí el proceso—. Sí, es un tipo de pasatiempo. ¿Cuáles son los tuyos? ¿Patear cachorros?

—No estoy seguro de sí debería decirlo en frente de mi hermana — contestó, su expresión se volvió malvada.

—Qué asco —Alice hizo una mala cara.

Las imágenes que vinieron a mi mente no eran aptas para menores de edad, y pude saber por su expresión que él lo sabía. Agarré más abono.

—Pero no es tan ñoño como el tuyo —agregó.

Me congelé. Las ramas del cedro rojo se quebraron en mis dedos.

— ¿Por qué es ñoño?

Su mirada decía, ¿Realmente tengo que explicártelo? Y sí, la jardinería no era algo impresionante. Ya lo sabía. Pero no era ñoño. Porque me agradaba Alice, cerré mi boca y comencé a esparcir el abono.

Alice empujó a su hermano, pero él no se movió.

—No seas un idiota. ¿Por favor?

—No estoy siendo un idiota —negó él.

Arqueé mis cejas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Edward—. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Belly?

— ¿Aparte de que me gustaría que nunca me llames Belly? No — terminé de esparcir el abono, luego me levanté, admirando nuestro trabajo. Eché una mirada a Alice, sonriendo—. Creo que lo hicimos bien.

—Sí —empujó a su hermano una vez más, en dirección a su casa. Él todavía no se movió—. Lo hicimos bien, no es soso ni nada de eso. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que soy una ñoña.

Edward miró fijamente las flores recién plantadas, casi como si fuera un experimento científico.

—Y creo que necesitamos esparcir nuestra ñoñez en el jardín de nuestra casa —continuó, sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción—. Podemos ir a la tienda, conseguir las cosas y puedes…

—Ella no es bienvenida a nuestra casa —espetó Edward, girándose a su hermana—. En serio.

Sorprendida por el veneno de sus palabras, di un paso atrás. Alice, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sus delicadas manos se cerraron en puños.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos trabajar en el lecho de flores, el cual estaba afuera, no dentro la última vez que lo vi.

—No me importa. No la quiero allí.

—Edward, no hagas esto —susurró Alice, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Por favor. Ella me agrada.

Algo notable ocurrió. Su rostro se suavizó.

—Alice…

— ¿Por favor? —pidió ella de nuevo, saltando como una niña pidiendo un juguete nuevo, fue extraño.

Quería patear a Edward por convertir a su hermana en una chica claramente hambrienta de amistades.

Él maldijo en voz baja, cruzando sus brazos.

—Alice, tienes amigos.

—No es lo mismo, y tú lo sabes —Ella imitó sus movimientos—. Esto es diferente.

Edward me miró, sus labios curveados. Si todavía sostuviera la pala probablemente se la hubiera lanzado a la cabeza.

—Son nuestros amigos. Son como tú. No necesitas ser amiga de alguien… alguien como ella —Me quedé en silencio porque no sabía si debía inmiscuirme y no quería decir algo que pudiera molestar a Alice. Ese imbécil era su hermano, después de todo, pero esto, esto era pasarse de la raya.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, alguien como yo?

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Los ojos de su hermana se movieron entre nosotros con nerviosismo.

—Él no lo dijo en serio.

—Pura basura.

Ahora mis manos estaban hechas puños.

— ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

Edward me encaró. Había una extraña mirada en su rostro.

—Tú.

— ¿Yo soy tu problema? —Di un paso hacia adelante—. Ni siquiera te conozco. Y no me conoces.

—Ustedes son todos iguales —Un músculo apareció en su mandíbula—. No es necesario llegar a conocerte. Y no lo quiero.

Levanté mis manos, frustrada.

—Eso es perfecto para mí, amigo, porque yo no quiero conocerte tampoco.

—Edward —dijo Alice, agarrándola del brazo—. Detente.

Él sonrió mientras me miraba.

—No quiero que seas amiga de mi hermana.

Dije lo primero que me vino a la mente. Probablemente no lo más inteligente, y normalmente no soy del tipo de personas que habla sin pensar, pero este chico me molestaba tanto que me hacía ver todo rojo.

—Y a mí me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras —Un segundo él estaba al lado de Alice y al siguiente justo enfrente de mí. Y quiero decir, justo enfrente de mí. Él no podía moverse tan rápido. Eso era imposible.

Pero él estaba allí, casi encima de mí y bajando la mirada.

— ¿Cómo… cómo te moviste tan…? —Di un paso atrás, las palabras me fallaban. La intensidad en sus ojos envió escalofríos a mis brazos.

Mierda…

—Escucha con atención —dijo, dando un paso adelante. Di uno hacia atrás, y él emparejó mis pasos hasta que mi espalda estuvo pegada a uno de los altos árboles. Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, sus verdes ojos innaturales tomaron posesión de mi mundo. El calor salía de su cuerpo—. Únicamente voy a decírtelo una vez. Si algo le ocurre a mi hermana yo… —se detuvo, tomando una profunda respiración mientras su mirada caía a mis labios entreabiertos. Contuve mi respiración. Algo brilló en sus ojos, pero se entrecerraron de regreso, ocultando lo que había estado en ellos.

Las imágenes regresaron. Nosotros dos. Calientes y sudorosos. Mordí mi labio y traté de que mi expresión estuviera en blanco, pero mientras trataba de ocultar lo que estaba pensando su expresión se volvió de molesta a arrogante. Más allá de arrogante.

—Eres un poco sucia, Bells.

Parpadeé. No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser.

— ¿Que has dicho?

—Sucia —repitió, su voz tan baja que sabía que Alice no pudo escucharlo—. Estás cubierta de suciedad. ¿Qué pensaste que significaba?

—Nada —dije, deseando que él se fuera de una maldita vez. Edward estaba tan cerca que no estaba precisamente cómoda—. Estaba plantando flores. Te ensucias cuando haces eso.

Sus labios temblaron.

—Hay maneras más divertidas para… ensuciarte. No es que yo vaya a mostrarte como.

Tuve la sensación de que él me conocía de manera intima. Un sonrojo se esparció desde mis mejillas hasta mi garganta.

—Prefiero rodar entre el estiércol que dormir contigo.

Edward arqueó una ceja y luego se dio la vuelta.

—Tienes que llamar a Marcus —dijo a su hermana—. Justo ahora y no dentro de cinco minutos.

Me quedé apoyada contra el árbol, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin moverme hasta que él desapareció dentro de su casa, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él. Tragué saliva, mirando a una angustiada Alice.

—Bueno —dije—. Eso fue intenso.

Alice se dejó caer en los escalones, sus manos cubrieron su rostro.

— Realmente lo amo, de verdad. Es mi hermano, mi único hermano —Hizo una pausa, levantando su rostro—. Pero es un imbécil. Sé que lo es. No siempre fue así.

Sin habla, la miré. Mi corazón estaba corriendo, mi pulso estaba acelerado. No estaba segura de sí era el miedo o la adrenalina lo que me estaba haciendo marearme, pero finalmente me aparté del árbol y me acerqué a ella. Y si yo tenía miedo, me preguntó si debería tenerlo.

—Es difícil tener amigos con él cerca —murmuró, mirando sus manos—. Aleja a todos.

—Vaya, me preguntó por qué —Realmente me lo preguntaba. Su posesividad parecía un poco fuera de lo normal. Mis manos estaban temblando, y aunque él se había ido, todavía podía sentirlo, el calor que él emanaba. Había sido… emocionante. Tristemente.

—Lo lamento tanto, tanto —Saltó desde los escalones, juntando y separando sus manos—. Es algo sobreprotector.

—Entiendo que lo sea, pero no es como si yo fuera un chico tratando de aprovecharme de ti o algo así.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—Lo sé, pero se preocupa mucho. Sé que él… se calmara, una vez que te conozca.

Lo dudo.

—Por favor, dime que él no te ha asustado, también —se puso enfrente de mí, con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que probablemente piensas que pasar el rato conmigo no vale la pena…

—No. Está bien —Pasé una mano por mi frente—. Él no me ha asustado… no lo hará.

Pareció tan aliviada que pensé que se desmayaría.

—Bien. Me tengo que ir, pero arreglaré esto. Lo prometo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No hay nada que arreglar. Él no es tu problema.

Una expresión extraña cruzó en su rostro.

—Pero no está bien como se comportó. Te veré más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, la observé dirigirse de regreso a su casa. Agarré las bolsas vacías. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo esto? Nunca en mi vida alguien me había disgustado tanto. Negando con la cabeza, tiré las bolsas en la basura.

Edward era sexy, pero era un idiota. Y un patán. Y fue en serio lo que le dije a Alice. Él no iba a asustarme para no ser amiga de su hermana. Tendría que lidiar con eso.

Llegué aquí para quedarme.

* * *

***Waiting On Wednesday: sección en los blogs de reseñas de libros que consiste en publicar información de un libro que aún no ha salido a la venta y desees leer.**

***YA, Young-Adult: género literario para gusto de jóvenes. Alice rió y apartó su cabello empapado de sudor de su cuello.**

* * *

**Hola, bueno como se dieron cuenta voy a hacer lo mismo que hago con mis otras historias, voy a subir de a dos capítulos :D ¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué tal el encuentro con Alice? ¿Y la actitud de Edward? Sinceramente estoy de acuerdo con Bella, es un Patán, pero un Patán muy Sexy ;)**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**ayled94306: ****Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y me alegro que te estes leyendo mis otras adaptaciones, yo amo esta saga por eso decidí adaptarla, me encanta la imagen de Daemon convertido en Edward 3**

**ayame-chan:**** Muchas gracias por leer mis adaptaciones, y me alegra mucho que te gusten ;)**

**Connie1: ****Jajajajajjaja Comparto completamente tu punto de vista :D**

**Muchas gracias por las Alertas, Favoritos y Reviews, la verdad me alegra mucho que esta historia sea de su agrado, de una vez les digo que esta también va para largo ya que hasta ahora han públicado 4 libros de la saga, y aún faltan, son 5 contando una pre-cuela pero de eso les hablare más adelante.**

**Espero muchos más reviews ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	3. Capítulo 4-5

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo: 4**

Me salté la habitual publicación del lunes en mi blog, principalmente porque se trataba del tema, _"¿Qué estás leyendo?"_ y yo no estaba leyendo nada nuevo en este momento.

En cambio, decidí que mi pobre auto necesitaba una lavada. Mamá se sentiría orgullosa cuando lo supiera, vería que estuve afuera durante el verano y no encadenada a mi portátil. Aparte de mi temporada ocasional de jardinería, normalmente estaba en línea.

El cielo estaba despejado y el aire traía un olor almizclado de luz con pino. Poco después de que comenzara a limpiar el interior de mi auto, me sorprendió la cantidad de bolígrafos y ligas para el cabello que encontré.

Ver mi mochila en el asiento trasero me provocó un escalofrió. En un par de semanas comenzaría en una nueva escuela, y sabía que Alice estaría rodeada de amigos, amigos que Edward probablemente aprobaría, lo cual no era mi caso, porque él obviamente pensaba que yo era una vendedora de drogas.

Luego, saqué una cubeta y una manguera y enjaboné la mayor parte del coche, pero cuando llegué a la cima del techo, terminé totalmente mojándome a mí misma y remojé la esponja una docena de veces. No importaba de qué lado tratara de limpiar el techo, no podía limpiarlo por completo. Maldiciendo, quité un puñado de suciedad y de hierba de la esponja. Quería lanzarla en el bosque más cercano. Frustrada, terminé arrojando la esponja en la cubeta.

—Parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda.

Salté.

Edward estaba a unos metros de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans desgastados. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol.

Su repentina aparición me había sorprendido. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado. ¿Cómo alguien podría moverse tan malditamente silencioso, especialmente cuando eres tan alto como él? Y bueno, traía una camisa puesta. No estaba segura de sí debería sentirme agradecida o decepcionada. Si abría la boca, se me caería la baba. Me alejé, preparándome para la inevitable pelea verbal.

Él no sonreía, pero al menos no parecía como si me quisiera matar en este momento. En todo caso, su expresión adquirió una máscara de educación a regañadientes, probablemente como yo me vería cuando leo un ansiado libro y descubro que no llenó mis expectativas.

—Te vi mientras lanzaste esto otra vez —Con el brazo señaló hacia la esponja flotando en la cima de la espuma—. Pensé en hacer mi buena acción del día e intervenir antes que todas las esponjas inocentes pierdan la vida.

Aparté un mechón de mi cabello fuera de mis ojos, no muy segura de que decir. Edward se inclinó rápidamente y apretó la esponja, exprimiéndola del exceso de agua.

—Parecía como si estuvieras haciendo algo más que lavar un auto. Nunca pensé que lavar un coche podría ser tan difícil, pero después de observarte por estos últimos quince minutos, estoy convencido de que debería ser un deporte olímpico.

— ¿Has estado observándome? —Que escalofriante. Que halagador.

¡No! No es halagador.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Podrías haber llevado el auto a un lavado automático. Sería mucho más fácil.

—Los lavados de autos son un desperdicio de dinero.

—Es cierto —dijo lentamente. Se arrodilló y comenzó a limpiar una mancha que no había notado en la defensa, cerca de una llanta, antes de concentrarse en el techo del auto—. Necesitas neumáticos nuevos. Estos son lisos y el invierno es una locura aquí.

No me importaban mis neumáticos. No podía entender porque estaba aquí, hablando conmigo, cuando la última vez que hablamos él actuó como si yo fuera el anticristo, y prácticamente me acorraló contra un árbol, hablando de la manera en que él se podía ensuciar. ¿Y porque no cepillé mi cabello está mañana?

—De todos modos, me alegro de que estés aquí —terminó de limpiar el techo en un tiempo récord, y cogió la manguera. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa hacia mí y comenzó a rociar con agua el carro, la espuma corría por todos lados como un vaso desbordándose—. Creo que debería disculparme.

— ¿Crees que deberías?

Edward me encaró, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados para protegerse del brillante sol, y yo apenas esquivé un chorro de agua mientras él rociaba el lado opuesto del auto.

—Sí, de acuerdo con Alice tengo que traer mi trasero hasta aquí y ser amable. Murmuró algo sobre que asesinó sus oportunidades de tener una amiga "normal."

— ¿Una amiga normal? ¿Qué clase de amigas tiene?

—No normales —contestó.

¿Prefería llamar a las amigas de su hermana "no normales"?

—Bueno, disculparte y no sentirlo arruinan tu plan de pedir disculpas.

Asintió.

—Es verdad.

Lo miré.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí —arrastró la palabra, trabajando alrededor del auto mientras seguía enjuagando la espuma del jabón—. En serio, no tuve elección. Tengo que ser amable.

—No pareces una persona que hace algo que no quiera hacer.

—Normalmente no —se movió alrededor de la parte trasera del coche—. Pero mi hermana tomó las llaves de mi auto y hasta que sea amable contigo no las tendré de regreso. Estoy tan malditamente molesto por no tener repuestos.

Traté de evitarlo, pero reí.

— ¿Tomó tus llaves?

Frunció el ceño, regresando a mi lado.

—No es divertido.

—Tienes razón —reí—. Esta para morirse de risa.

Edward me lanzó una mala mirada.

Crucé mis brazos.

—Bien, lo siento. No acepto tus no-tan-sinceras disculpas.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando estoy limpiando tu auto?

—No —sonreí mientras él entrecerraba sus ojos—. Nunca verás esas llaves otra vez.

—Bueno, maldita sea, mi plan no funcionó —Una sonrisa curvaba tenuemente las comisuras de su boca—. Pensé que si realmente me portaba bien, entonces al menos estaría perdonado.

Una parte de mi estaba molesta, pero había una parte de mí que le hacía gracia verlo esforzarse a regañadientes.

— ¿Eres normalmente así de cálido y encantador?

Pasó a mi lado y cerró el agua.

—Siempre. ¿Normalmente te quedas mirando fijamente a los chicos que les pides direcciones?

— ¿Siempre abres la puerta medio desnudo?

—Siempre. Y no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Siempre te quedas mirándolos?

El calor se esparció por mis mejillas.

—No estaba mirándote fijamente.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó. Esa media sonrisa estaba allí otra vez, haciendo alusión a sus hoyuelos—. De todos modos, me despertaste. No soy una persona mañanera.

—No era mañana. —señalé.

—Estaba durmiendo. Es verano, ya lo sabes. ¿No duermes hasta tarde?

Aparté un mechón de cabello que había escapado de mi coleta.

—No. Siempre me despierto temprano.

Gimió.

—Suenas igual que mi hermana. No me extraña que ella ya te amé tanto.

—Alice tiene buen gusto… a diferencia de otros —dije. Sus labios temblaron—. Y ella es grandiosa. Realmente me agrada, así que si estás aquí en plan del gran y malvado hermano, olvídalo.

—No, no es por eso que estoy aquí —Él levantó la cubeta y varios productos de limpieza. Probablemente debería ayudarle con algunas cosas, pero era fascinante verlo tomar las riendas de mi pequeño proyecto de limpieza. Aunque él me seguía lanzando esa extraña media sonrisa, me di cuenta de que este intercambió era incómodo para él. Qué bien.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí, además de tu porquería de disculpa? —No podía dejar de mirar su boca cuando hablaba. Apuesto a que él sabe cómo besar. Besos perfectos, no esos que son babosos y asquerosos, del tipo que hace que se enrosquen los dedos de tus pies.

Necesitaba dejarlo de mirar.

Edward colocó todos los suministros en los escalones del pórtico y se enderezó. Estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, su camisa se levantó, revelando un poco de sus músculos. Su mirada se detuvo en mi rostro, y el calor se esparció en mi vientre.

—Quizás sólo estoy curioso de porque ella te quiera tanto. No se lleva bien con extraños. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace.

—Una vez tuve un perro que tampoco se llevaba bien con los extraños.

Edward me miró un momento, luego rió. Fue un sonido profundo y retumbante. Lindo. Sexy. Oh, Dios, debo alejarme. Él era el tipo de chico que rompía corazones y dejaba atrás una larga fila de corazones destrozados. Era un problema. Quizás del tipo de problema que podría ser divertido, pero era un idiota, también. Y no me gustan los idiotas. No es que me gustara alguien.

Aclaré mi garganta.

—Bueno, gracias por lo del auto.

Repentinamente, él estuvo justo en frente de mí. Tan cerca que sus pies casi tocaban los míos. Contuve fuertemente el aliento, queriendo dar un paso atrás. Él tenía que dejar de hacer esto.

— ¿Cómo te mueves tan rápido?

Ignoró la pregunta.

—A mi pequeña hermana pareces gustarle — dijo, como si no entendiera el por qué.

Me ericé y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, pero centré mi mirada sobre su hombro.

— ¿Pequeña? Son gemelos.

—Nací cuatro minutos con treinta segundos antes que ella —se jactó, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. Técnicamente, ella es mi hermana menor.

Mi garganta se sentía seca.

— ¿Es la bebé en la familia?

—Si, por lo tanto, yo soy el hambriento de atención.

—Supongo que eso explica tu pésima actitud, entonces —repliqué.

—Quizás, pero las personas me encuentran encantador.

Iba a responder, pero cometí el error de mirar sus ojos. Inmediatamente estuve atrapada por ese innatural color, me recordaba las partes más profundas en el Everglades.

—Encuentro… difícil creer eso.

Sus labios se curvaron.

—No deberías, Bells —tomó un mechón suelto de cabello que se había escapado de mi coleta, lo giró alrededor de su dedo—. ¿Qué tipo de color es este? No es castaño o rubio.

Mis mejillas ardían.

—Lo llaman castaño claro.

—Hmm —dijo, asintiendo—. Tú y yo tenemos planes que hacer.

— ¿Qué? —Me aleje de su gran cuerpo, tomando una profunda respiración mientras adquiría algo de distancia. Mi corazón latía con fuerza—. No tenemos planes.

Edward se sentó en los escalones, extendiendo sus largas piernas y apoyándose sobre sus codos.

— ¿Cómodo? —Espeté.

—Mucho —Levantó la mirada hacía mí—. Sobre esos planes…

Me quedé a unos metros de él.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Recuerdas eso de "traer mi trasero hasta aquí y ser amable", ¿No? ¿Eso que involucra las llaves de mi auto? —Cruzó sus tobillos mientras su mirada se deslizaba hacia los árboles—. Esos planes involucran tener mis llaves de regreso.

—Necesitas darme algo más de explicación que eso.

—Claro —suspiró—. Alice escondió las llaves. Es buena para esconder cosas, también. Ya he buscado por toda la casa, y no puedo encontrarlas.

—Entonces, oblígala a decirte dónde están —Gracias a Dios por no tener hermanos.

—Oh, lo haría si ella estuviera aquí. Pero dejó la ciudad y no regresará hasta el domingo.

— ¿Qué? —Nunca mencionó tener que salir de la ciudad. O tener familiares cercas—. No lo sabía.

—Fue algo de último minuto —Descruzó sus tobillos y tamborileó un pie rítmicamente—. Y la única manera de que ella me diga dónde están ocultas las llaves son con puntos. Mira, mi hermana tiene un sistema de puntos desde el jardín de niños.

Comencé a sonreír.

— ¿Y…?

—Tengo que ganar puntos para tener mis llaves de regreso — explicó—. La única manera en que puedo ganar esos puntos es haciendo algo bueno por ti.

Me eché a reír de nuevo. La expresión en su cara era asombrosa.

— Lo siento, pero esto es muy gracioso.

Edward respiró hondo, disgustado.

—Sí, muy gracioso.

Mi risa se desvaneció.

— ¿Que vas a hacer?

—Se supone que debo llevarte a nadar mañana. Si hago eso, entonces ella me dirá dónde están escondidas mis llaves… y yo tengo que ser bueno.

Tenía que estar bromeando, pero cuando más lo miraba, noté que él hablaba en serio. Mi boca se abrió.

— ¿Así que la única manera de recuperar tus llaves es llevándome a nadar y siendo amable conmigo?

—Wau. Eres muy inteligente.

Reí otra vez.

—Sí, bueno, puedes dale un beso de despedida a tus llaves.

La sorpresa estuvo reflejada en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por qué no iré a ninguna parte contigo —Le dije.

—No tenemos opción.

—No. Tú no tienes opción, pero yo sí. —Miré la puerta cerrada detrás de él, preguntándome si mamá estaba en algún lugar tratando de escuchar—. Yo no soy quien tiene las llaves perdidas.

Edward me observó por un momento, y luego sonrió.

— ¿No quieres pasar el rato conmigo?

—Uh, no.

— ¿Por qué no?

Rodé mis ojos.

—Para empezar, eres un idiota.

Asintió.

—Puede ser.

—Y no pasaré tiempo con un chico que está siendo obligado a hacerlo por su hermana. No estoy desesperada.

— ¿Segura de que no lo estás?

La ira llegó de golpe, y di un paso adelante.

— ¡Largo de mi porche!

Él pareció considerarlo.

—No.

— ¿Qué? —escupí—. ¿Qué quieres decir con no?

—No me iré hasta que aceptes ir a nadar conmigo.

Estoy segura de que salía vapor de mis orejas.

—Bien. Quédate sentado allí, porque prefiero comer vidrio antes de salir contigo.

Rió.

—Eso suena drástico.

—No tanto —repliqué, subiendo las escaleras.

Edward se giró, atrapando mi tobillo. Su agarre era flojo, su mano increíblemente cálida. Bajé la mirada hasta él, y me sonrió, tan inocente como un ángel.

—Me sentaré aquí todo el día y toda la noche. Acamparé en tu porche. Y no me iré. Tenemos toda una semana, Bells. O bien acabamos de una vez mañana y sales conmigo, o estaré justo aquí hasta que aceptes. No podrás salir de la casa.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

—No puedes hablar enserio.

—Oh, claro que sí.

—Sólo dile que salimos y que la pasé muy bien —Traté de liberar mis pies, pero él se aferró más—. Miente.

—Sabrá si estoy mintiendo. Somos gemelos. Sabemos esas cosas —Se detuvo—. ¿O eres demasiado tímida para nadar conmigo? ¿La idea de estar casi desnuda cerca de mi te incómoda?

Agarré la barandilla y tiré de mi pie. Él cabeza de chorlito sólo me sostenía ligeramente, pero mi pie no se movía.

—Vengo de Florida, idiota. Pasé la mitad de mi vida en un traje de baño.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Yo no te gusto —Dejé de tirar y me quedé allí. Su mano parecía hormiguear en mi piel. Era la misma extraña sensación de siempre—. Suelta mi tobillo.

Muy lentamente, levantó cada dedo mientras sostenía mi mirada.

— No me iré, Bells. Vas a hacer esto.

Mi boca se abrió al mismo tiempo que la puerta detrás de nosotros. Mi estómago se revolvió, me di la vuelta para ver a mamá allí en toda su gloria con su pijama de conejos. Oh, por el amor de Dios.

Sus ojos iban de mí a Edward, malinterpretando todo. La alegría en sus ojos me daba ganas de vomitar sobre la cabeza de Edward.

— ¿Eres el vecino?

Edward le sonrió. Tenía dientes perfectamente blancos y rectos.

— Me llamo Edward Cullen.

Mamá sonrió.

—Renne Swan. Un gusto en conocerte —me miró—. Puedes entrar si quieres. No tienes que sentarte afuera con este calor.

—Es muy amable de su parte —Él se puso de pie y me codeó, no muy suavemente—. Quizás deberíamos entrar y terminar de hablar sobre nuestros planes.

—No —dije, mirándolo fijamente—. No va a ser necesario.

— ¿Qué planes? —preguntó mamá, sonriendo—. Yo apoyo los planes.

—Estoy tratando de convencer a su encantadora hija de ir a nadar conmigo mañana, pero creo que le preocupaba que a ti no te guste esa idea —Él me jaló del brazo y casi me caí en la barandilla—. Y creo que ella es tímida.

— ¿Qué? —Mamá negó con la cabeza—. No tengo ningún problema en que vaya a nadar contigo. Creo que es una gran idea. He estado diciéndole que tiene que salir. Pasar el rato con tu hermana es muy bueno, pero…

—Mamá —Le entrecerré los ojos—. No es cierto…

—Le estaba diciendo a Bella la misma cosa —Edward dejó caer su brazo sobre mis hombros—. Mi hermana salió de la ciudad y llegará hasta la próxima semana. Pensé que podría salir con Bella.

Mi mamá sonrió, complacida.

—Es tan dulce de tu parte.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura, enterrando mis dedos en su costado.

—Sí, eso es dulce de tu parte, Edward.

Él contuvo la respiración y la dejó salir lentamente.

—Sabes lo que dicen sobre los chicos de al lado…

—Bueno, sé que Bella no tiene planes para mañana —Me miró, y pude prácticamente verla imaginando a Edward y a mi futuros hijos. Mi mamá no era normal—. Es libre de ir a nadar.

Bajé mi brazo y me aparté de Edward.

—Mamá…

—Está bien, cariño —Comenzó a entrar, dándole a Edward un guiño—. Fue un placer conocerte finalmente.

Edward sonrió.

—Lo mismo pienso.

En el momento en que mi mamá cerró la puerta detrás de ella, me di la vuelta y empujé a Edward, pero él era como una pared de ladrillos.

—Idiota.

Sonriendo, bajó de regreso los escalones.

—Te veré al mediodía, Belly.

—Te odio —siseé.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —Miró sobre su hombro—. Veinte dólares a que te pones un traje de baño de una pieza.

Era insoportable.

* * *

**Capítulo: 5**

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana, rodé de costado, todavía medio dormida

Gemí.

Hoy tenía que pasar el día con Edward. Y me pasé toda la noche dando vueltas, soñando con un chico con impactantes ojos verdes y un bikini que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Agarrando de mi buró la última novela que estaba leyendo, pasé la mañana recostada en la cama y leyendo, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera nuestra próxima aventura.

Cuando el sol estuvo casi en lo más alto del cielo, dejé el libro al lado, quité las sábanas y me dirigí a la ducha.

Un par de minutos después, estaba de pie envuelta en una toalla y mirando mis opciones de traje de baño. El horror me embargó. Edward tenía razón. La idea de estar medio desnuda cerca de él me hacía querer vomitar mis papas fritas. A pesar de que no lo soportaba, y de hecho creo que podría ser la primera persona que odió, él era… un dios. Quien sabe los tipos de trajes de baños que usan las chicas con las cuales se rodea.

A pesar de que yo no lo tocaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo, soy lo suficientemente madura como para admitir que hay una parte de mí que quiere que él me deseé.

Sólo tenía tres trajes de baño que podrían ser considerados aceptables: uno de una sola pieza. Simple y aburrido. Uno de dos piezas que era un top y un short, y el tercero era un bikini rojo de dos piezas.

Podría elegir una tienda de campaña y todavía me sentiría incómoda. Lanzando al fondo del armario el traje de una pieza, tomé los otros dos. Mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada, un bikini a cada lado, y me inspeccioné duramente. Mi cabello castaño llegaba a la mitad de mi espalda, y estaba nerviosa de siquiera cortarlo. Mis ojos eran de un café claro, no magnéticos o intensos como los de Alice. Mis labios eran llenos, pero no tan expresivos como los de mi mamá.

Eché una mirada al bikini rojo. Yo era siempre reservada, más prudente de lo que mi mamá nunca lo sería. El bikini rojo no tenía nada de prudente. Era coqueto, incluso sexy. Algo que claramente yo no era y, bueno, eso me molestó. La reservada, práctica, aburrida y segura Bella.

Esa es quien yo era.

Era la razón por la que mi mamá se sentía bien por dejarme sola todo el tiempo, porque nunca hacía algo que la hiciera parpadear dos veces.

El tipo de chica que Edward espera fácilmente poder ordenarle e intimidar. Él probablemente espera que use el traje de una pieza y no me quite para nada mis shorts y mi blusa. ¿Qué había dicho la primera vez que nos conocimos? ¿Qué parecía una niña de trece años?

Una caliente sensación de ira se esparció dentro de mí.

Al diablo con él.

Quiero ser excitante y audaz. Quizás no es siquiera para demostrárselo a Edward, ni para probarle que está equivocado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tiré el bikini sencillo en una esquina y dejé el rojo en mi pequeño escritorio.

La decisión fue tomada.

Me puse los pequeños trapos en tiempo record, y un par de shorts de mezclilla y una camisa con un hermoso estampado de flores que escondían mi audacia. Una vez que encontré mis tenis, agarré una toalla y bajé las escaleras.

Mi mamá ya estaba moviéndose en la cocina, tenía una taza de café en la mano.

—Te acostaste tarde. ¿Dormiste bien anoche? — preguntó expectante.

Algunas veces me preguntó si mamá es una psíquica.

Encogiéndome de hombros, caminé hasta su lado y tomé el jugo de naranja. Me concentré demasiado en preparar unas tostadas mientras ella continuó mirando mi espalda.

—Estuve leyendo.

— ¿Bella? —dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Mi mano temblaba ligeramente mientras untaba mantequilla en mi tostada.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Esto… todo esto está funcionando para ti? ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

Asentí.

—Sí, es bonito.

—Bueno —Tomó una profunda respiración—. ¿Estás emocionada hoy?

Me estómago se revolvió mientras la encaré. Una parte de mí quería estrangularla por ayudar a Edward en sus planes, pero ella no sabía lo que hacía. Sabía que le preocupaba que la odiara por alejarme de todo lo que yo quería e insistir en que nos mudáramos aquí.

—Sí, supongo que sí —mentí.

—Creo que pasaras un rato agradable —dijo ella—. Sólo ten cuidado.

Le lancé una mirada conocedora.

—Dudo que nadar me meta en problemas.

— ¿A dónde irán?

—No lo sé. No lo dijo. Estoy segura de que a algún lugar cerca de aquí.

Mi mamá se dirigió a la puerta.

—Tú sabes lo que quise decir. Es un chico guapo —Luego ella me dirigió una mirada de me quedaré aquí a esperarte antes de irse.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, lavé su taza de café. No pensé que pudiera soportar otra charla de los pájaros y las abejas, especialmente no ahora. La primera ya había sido bastante traumática.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo.

Estaba tratando de no revivir ese horrible recuerdo de unión madre-hija que salté cuando alguien tocó en la puerta principal. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras miré la hora.

11:46 a. m.

Después de tomar una profunda respiración para relajarme, obligué a mis pies a moverse hasta la puerta. Edward estaba allí con una toalla lanzada casualmente sobre su hombro.

—Llego algo temprano.

—Puedo verlo —dije, mi voz plana—. ¿Cambiaste de opinión? Siempre puedes intentar mentir.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—No soy un mentiroso.

Lo miré fijamente.

—Sólo dame un segundo para agarrar mis cosas. —No esperé su respuesta. Cerré la puerta en sus narices. Fue infantil, pero me sentí como si hubiera ganado una pequeña victoria. Fui a la cocina y agarré mis tenis y cosas antes de regresar y abrir la puerta. Edward estaba justo donde lo había dejado.

Una nerviosa excitación revoloteaba en mi vientre mientras cerré la puerta y seguí a Edward por la calzada.

—De acuerdo, ¿A dónde me llevas?

— ¿Qué habría de divertido si lo supieras? —preguntó—. Luego no te sorprenderías.

—Soy nueva en la ciudad, ¿Recuerdas? Todo aquí será sorprendente para mí.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué preguntas? —Arqueó una ceja con aire satisfecho.

Rodé los ojos.

— ¿No conduciremos?

Edward rió.

—No. A donde vamos no podemos llegar conduciendo. No es un lugar muy conocido. La mayoría de los locales no saben ni siquiera sobre ello.

—Oh, entonces soy especial.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Bells?

Lo miré y lo pillé observándome con intensa seriedad.

Me sonrojé.

—Estoy muy segura de que no quiero saberlo.

—Creo que mi hermana te encuentra muy especial. Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si está en lo cierto.

Sonreí.

—Pero aquí hay todo tipo de cosas especiales, Edward.

Él pareció sorprendido de escuchar su nombre. Después de que la mirada intensa desapareciera, me dirigió por el camino y cruzamos la carretera principal. Despertó mi curiosidad cuando entramos en la densa línea de árboles al otro lado de la carretera.

— ¿Estás intentando meterme dentro del bosque para tenderme una trampa? —pregunté, medio en serio.

Me miró por encima de su hombro, las pestañas ocultado sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué harías si te trajera aquí para eso, Bells?

Me estremecí.

—Las posibilidades son infinitas.

— ¿Lo son? —Se abrió camino fácilmente entre los arbustos y enredaderas en el suelo del bosque.

Estaba teniendo mucha dificultad para no romperme el cuello con las raíces expuestas y las muchas piedras cubiertas de musgo.

— ¿Podemos pretender que no tenemos que hacer esto?

—Créeme, yo no quiero hacer esto tampoco —saltó sobre un árbol caído—. Pero quejarte no hará que el camino sea más fácil —Girándose, me ofreció su mano.

—Siempre dices cosas tan románticas —Consideré ignorarlo, pero coloqué mi mano sobre la suya. La estática pasó de su piel a la mía. Mordí mi labio mientras él me ayudó a subir por el árbol caído antes de soltar mi mano—. Gracias.

Edward apartó la mirada y continuó caminando.

— ¿Estás emocionada por la escuela?

¿Qué? ¿Él estaba emocionado por eso?

—No, no es emocionante ser la chica nueva. Ya sabes, sobresales entre los demás. No es divertido.

—Lo entiendo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Sólo tenemos que caminar un poco más para llegar.

Quería preguntarle más, ¿Pero para que intentarlo? Él me daría otra respuesta vaga o escueta.

— ¿Un poco más? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado caminando?

—Unos veinte minutos, quizás un poco más. Te dije que estaba bastante escondido.

Siguiéndolo sobre otro árbol caído, vi un claro más allí de los árboles.

—Bienvenida a nuestro pequeño pedazo de cielo —Hubo una mueca irónica en sus labios.

Ignorándolo, caminé en el claro. Me quedé sorprendida.

—Wow. Este lugar es hermoso.

—Así es —Estuvo a mi lado, con una mano arriba de sus ojos para evitar el fuerte resplandor del sol rebotando en la superficie lisa del agua.

Noté por la rigidez de sus hombros que este lugar era especial para él. El hecho de saber eso hizo que mi estómago revoloteara. Alargué mi mano y la puse sobre su brazo, y él se giró hacia mí.

—Gracias por traerme

Antes de que Edward pudiera abrir su boca y arruinar el momento, dejé caer mi mano y deliberadamente aparté la mirada. Un arroyó atravesaba el claro, creando un aspecto de un lago natural. Corría una suave brisa. Las rocas surgían del medio, de aspecto planas y lisas. De alguna manera, la tierra en el claro hacía un perfecto círculo alrededor del agua. Grandes áreas de hierba y flores silvestres florecían a pleno sol. Era pacifico.

Fui a la orilla del agua.

— ¿Qué tan profundo es?

—Unos tres metros en la mayoría del lago, unos seis al otro lado de las rocas —Estaba justo detrás de mí, caminando espeluznantemente tranquilo—. A Alice le encanta venir aquí. Antes de que llegaras, ella pasaba casi todos los días aquí —Para Edward, mi llegada fue el principio del fin. El apocalipsis.

—Sabes, no voy a provocarle problemas a tu hermana.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—No soy una mala influencia —intenté de nuevo. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si pudiéramos llevarnos bien—. Nunca me he metido en problemas antes.

Se deslizó a mí alrededor, sus ojos en el agua tranquila.

—Ella no necesita una amiga como tú.

—No hay nada mal conmigo —espeté—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué te gusta la jardinería?

Me congelé, mis manos se hicieron puños.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué la jardinería? —Preguntó otra vez, aun mirando hacia el lado—. Alice dijo que tú haces eso para no poder pensar. ¿Qué es lo que evitas pensar?

¿Ahora estaba preocupado y queriendo conocerme?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, vayamos a nadar.

Nadar era la última cosa que quería hacer. ¿Ahogarlo? Quizás. Pero después él comenzó a patear sus tenis y a deshacerse de sus jeans. Debajo, él tenía su traje de baño. Luego se quitó su camisa en un movimiento rápido.

Maldición.

He visto chicos sin camisa antes. Viví en Florida, donde cada hombre sentía la necesidad de caminar a medio vestir. Caray, incluso antes he visto a este chico medio desnudo. Esto no debería ser un problema. Esto no debería ser un gran problema.

Pero joder, yo estaba muy equivocada.

Él tenía una construcción grande, no demasiado grande, pero más músculos que cualquier chico de su edad tendría. Edward se movió con una fluida gracia hacia el agua, los músculos se flexionaban y estiraban con cada paso.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo me quedé allí mirándolo después de que él finalmente se lanzara al agua. Mis mejillas ardieron.

Exhalé, notando que estuve conteniendo la respiración. Necesitaba controlarme. O quizás conseguir una cámara para memorizar este momento, porque apuesto que podría ganar dinero con un video de él.

Podría hacer una fortuna… Siempre y cuando él no abriera la boca.

Edward salió a la superficie a varios metros de distancia desde donde se lanzó, el agua brillaba en su cabello y en las puntas de sus pestañas. Su cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás, dejando sus intensos ojos verdes más llamativos.

— ¿Vas a entrar?

Recordé el bikini rojo que decidí usar, deseé poder correr lejos. La confianza de antes se había evaporado. Me quité mis zapatos con lentitud, pretendiendo disfrutar de los alrededores mientras mi corazón golpeaba contras mis costillas.

Me observó durante un par de segundos, curioso.

—Eres muy tímida, ¿No es así, Belly?

Me quedé quieta.

— ¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Porque es muy divertido, además, hace que tu vello se erice, como un gatito —Edward estaba riéndose de mí. Él nadó lejos, el agua chapoteaba en su pecho—. Entonces, ¿vas a entrar?

Buen Dios, él ni siquiera iba a girarse para no verme, ni nada. Y había un reto en su mirada, como si él esperaba que yo fuera una gallina. Quizás esto era lo que él quería… lo que esperaba. No hubo dudas en mi mente de que él era consciente del efecto que tenía en las chicas.

La práctica y aburrida Bella hubiera entrado en el lago con la ropa puesta.

No quería ser ella. Ese era el propósito del bikini rojo. Quería demostrarle que no me dejaba intimidar fácilmente. Estaba decidida a ganar esta ronda.

Edward parecía aburrido.

—Te daré un minuto para entrar.

Resistí la tentación de darme la vuelta y respirar hondo. No era como si fuera a quedarme desnuda, no del todo.

— ¿O qué?

Se movió más cerca de la orilla del lago.

—O iré y te meteré.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo.

—Cuarenta segundos —Me observó con intensidad, penetrándome con la mirada mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

Frotando mi mano en mi rostro, suspiré.

—Treinta segundos —Se burló ahora a una distancia más cerca.

—Jesús —dije, tirando fuera mi camisa. Lo pensé dos veces antes de tirarla fuera de mi cabeza. Corrí para deshacerme de mis shorts cuando él dijo que el tiempo se había acabado.

Di un paso hacia la orilla con mis manos en mis caderas.

— ¿Feliz?

Edward perdió su sonrisa y me miró.

—Nunca estoy feliz a tu alrededor.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Mis ojos se entrecerraron antes su expresión en blanco. Él no dijo lo que yo creo que dijo.

—Nada. Será mejor que entres antes de que el sonrojo llegue hasta tus pies.

Me sonrojé más bajo su escrutinio, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la orilla del lago donde la profundidad era menor. El agua se sintió muy bien, alivió el incómodo calor que cosquilleaba en mi piel.

No encontré nada que decir.

—Es hermoso aquí afuera.

Me observó por un momento y luego afortunadamente desapareció bajo el agua. El agua caía por su rostro cuando apareció nuevamente. Necesitando refrescar mi cara, me hundí. El agua fría fue vigorizante, aclaro mis pensamientos. Emergiendo, empujé los mechones de cabello largo de mi rostro.

Edward me miró a unos metros de distancia, sus mejillas por encima del borde del agua, y su aliento creaba un grupo de burbujas que de vez en cuando rompían la tensión superficial. Algo en su mirada me decía que me acercara.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté después de un rato de silencio.

— ¿Por qué no vienes aquí?

No había ninguna posibilidad de que fuera a su lado. Ni siquiera si colocaba una galleta en su mano. Confianza y su nombre no van de la mano. Me di la vuelta, sumergiéndome bajo el agua, dirigiéndome hacia las rocas que había visto en medio del lago.

Llegué en unas pocas brazadas y emergí del agua, sobre una superficie cálida y dura. Comencé a exprimir el agua de mi cabello. Él seguía donde lo vi por última vez.

—Pareces decepcionado.

Edward no respondió. Una mirada curiosa, casi confundida cruzó por su rostro.

—Bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Colgué mis pies en el agua e hice una mueca.

— ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

—De nada —Nadó más cerca de mí.

—Dijiste algo.

— ¿Lo hice?

—Eres extraño.

—Tú no eres lo que yo esperaba —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunté mientras él agarraba mi pie, y moví mi pierna lejos de sus manos—. ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ser amiga de tu hermana?

—No tienes nada en común con ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cambié de lugar mientras él trataba de agarrar mi otra pierna.

—Lo sé.

—Tenemos mucho en común. Y ella me gusta. Es agradable y divertida —Me eché hacia atrás, afuera completamente de su agarre—. Y tú deberías dejar de ser un imbécil y ahuyentar a sus amigas.

Edward estaba quieto, y luego rió.

—Realmente no eres como ellos.

— ¿Cómo quiénes?

Pasó otro largo rato. Él agua golpeaba sus hombros, creando pequeñas ondas en su pecho con cada golpe.

Negando con la cabeza, lo observé desaparecer bajo el agua otra vez. Me incliné hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos. La manera en que los rayos del sol caían sobre mi rostro, y la manera en que el calor de la roca se filtraba a través de mi piel me recordaron como era quedarse dormido en la playa. El agua fría me hacía cosquillas en los pies. Podría quedarme aquí todo el día, disfrutando del sol. Sin Edward, esto podría haber sido perfecto.

No tenía idea de lo que él quería decir con la cosa de que yo no era como ellos, o que ella no necesitaba una amiga como yo. Tenía que haber algo más en él que un hermano sobreprotector psicópata.

Poniéndome de pie y cuidadosa de la superficie de la roca, examiné el lago, estudiando la superficie en busca de una masa de cabello negro.

Giré en la roca mientras un malestar burbujeaba en mi estómago. ¿Me estaba jugando una broma? ¿Pero por qué no lo veo?

Esperé, pensando que en cualquier momento él iba a emerger en el agua, con sus pulmones respirando con dificultad, pero los segundos se convirtieron en un minuto, y luego en otro. Seguí buscando en su superficie tranquila en busca de cualquier señal de Edward, cada vez más frenética al pasar el tiempo.

Coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de mis oídos, acunando mi mano contra el fuerte sol. No había manera de que él pudiera contener la respiración por tanto tiempo. De ninguna manera.

Dejé de respirar, y luego la frialdad entró en mi pecho. Esto estaba mal. Me moví a través de las rocas y miré hacia el agua inmóvil.

— ¡Edward! —grité.

No hubo respuesta.

* * *

**Hola, ¿cómo vamos? ¿Les gustó?, personalmente estos capítulos son unos de mis favoritos ¡Me encantan! me parece genial la actitud de Bella y de Edward , me da mucha risa, son geniales :D**

**Hoy no contestare Reviews, estoy un poco cansada no me he encontrado muy bien de salud y hoy es un dia muy triste para mi...Pero bueno muchas gracias a todas por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos ;) Se los agradezco mucho**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	4. Capítulo 6-7

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo: 6**

¡Edward!

Cientos de pensamientos cruzaron rápidamente mi mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado abajo? ¿Dónde lo había visto por última vez?

¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría conseguir ayuda? No me agrada Edward y sí, yo pude haber considerado brevemente la idea ahogarlo, pero no deseaba realmente al chico muerto.

—Oh mi Dios —susurré—. Esto no puede estar pasando.

No podía permitirme pensar más. Tenía que hacer algo. Justo cuando di un pequeño paso para sumergirme en el agua, la superficie se movió y Edward emergió del agua. Sorpresa y alivio me inundo por dentro, seguido por las intensas ganas de vomitar. Y luego golpearlo.

Él se sujetó la roca, los músculos de sus brazos sobresalían debido al esfuerzo.

— ¿Estás bien? Luces un poco exaltada.

Recuperándome, sujeté sus resbaladizos hombros en un esfuerzo para asegurarle a mi revuelto estómago que estaba vivo y sin ningún daño cerebral por la falta de oxígeno.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Entonces le di un golpe en el brazo. Muy fuerte.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Edward levantó sus manos.

—Wow, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Estuviste bajo el agua por mucho tiempo. ¡Pensé que te habías ahogado! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me asustaste así? —Me puse de pie, tomando una profunda respiración—. Estuviste bajo el agua toda una eternidad.

Él frunció el ceño

—No estuve allí abajo tanto tiempo. Estaba nadando.

—No, Edward, estuviste allí mucho tiempo. ¡Fueron por lo menos diez minutos! Te busqué, te llamé. Yo… pensé que estabas muerto.

Se puso de pie.

—No pudieron haber sido diez minutos. Eso no es posible. Nadie puede contener la respiración tanto tiempo.

Tragué.

—Al parecer tú puedes.

Los ojos de Edward buscaron los míos.

—Estabas realmente preocupada, ¿Verdad?

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Qué parte de "Pensé que te habías ahogado" no enti-en-des? —Estaba temblando.

—Bells, yo salí. No debiste haberme visto. Volví a sumergirme.

Él estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía con cada parte mí ser. ¿Era sólo que era capaz de contener su respiración durante un tiempo muy largo? Pero, si es así, ¿Por qué no lo diría?

— ¿Esto sucede muy a menudo?

Mi mirada volvió a encontrarse con la suya.

— ¿Qué?

—Imaginar cosas. —Agitó su mano—. O tienes un problema horrible con eso de contar el tiempo.

— ¡No estaba imaginando nada! Y sé cómo contar el tiempo, idiota.

—Entonces no sé qué decirte. —Avanzó, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la roca—. No soy yo quien imagina que estaba bajo el agua durante diez minutos cuando fueron como dos minutos. ¿Sabes qué?, Tal vez te compre un reloj la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad, cuando tenga mis llaves de vuelta.

Por alguna estúpida razón, una que probablemente nunca sabría, me había olvidado de la razón por la cual estábamos aquí. En algún lugar entre verlo medio desnudo y, luego pensar que estaba muerto, había perdido mi mente.

—Bueno, asegúrate de decirle a Alice que nos divertimos muchísimo para que puedas recuperar tus estúpidas llaves —dije, encontrando sus ojos—. Entonces no necesitaremos repetir este día.

Una sonrisa presumida se plasmó en todo su rostro.

—Eso depende de ti, Bells. Estoy seguro de que ella te llamara más tarde y preguntara.

—Tendrás tus llaves. Estoy lista… —Mi pie resbaló sobre la roca mojada. Haciéndome perder el equilibrio, agité mis brazos en el aire.

Moviéndose tan rápido como un relámpago, alargó su mano y agarró la mía, jalándome hacia adelante. La siguiente cosa que supe fue que yo estaba contra su cálido y húmedo pecho y su brazo estaba alrededor de mi cintura.

—Cuidado, Belly. Alice se enfurecería conmigo si terminas golpeándote la cabeza y te ahogas.

Comprensible. Ella probablemente pensaría que lo hizo a propósito.

Empecé a responder, pero no pude. No había mucho que separara nuestra piel en términos de ropa. Mi sangre bombeaba demasiado rápido.

Tenía que ser todo lo del incidente del casi ahogamiento. Un extraño nerviosismo me había inundado cuando nos miramos, el viento acariciaba la húmeda piel que no estaba presionada contra la del otro.

Ninguno de nosotros habló.

Su pecho se levantó y bajó, el profundo verde botella de sus ojos cambiando de ángulo. Fue una sensación poderosa, casi eléctrica, que curso a través de mí. ¿Debía responder a ella?

Bueno, eso fue extraño, absurdo e ilógico. Él me odiaba.

Entonces, Edward libero mi cintura y dio un paso atrás. Aclaró su garganta, su voz gruesa.

—Creo que es hora que volvamos.

Asentí, decepcionada y ni siquiera estaba segura de porqué eso me ha decepcionado. Sus cambios de humor me hacían sentir como si yo fuera uno de esos apestosos juegos de los parques de diversiones donde giras en círculos encima de una taza, de esos que no terminan de dar vueltas, pero ahí… ahí había algo oculto.

No hablamos mientras nos secábamos y vestíamos. Nos dirigimos a casa en silencio. Parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía algo que decir, lo cual fue realmente agradable. Él me agradaba más cuando perdía la capacidad de hablar.

Pero cuando llegamos a la calzada, maldijo bajo su aliento. Sentí como si una ráfaga de aire ártico hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Seguí su mirada preocupada. Había un coche extraño en su camino, uno de esos Audis caros que cuesta el salario de mi mamá. Me pregunté si serían sus padres y si esto se iba a convertir en la segunda ronda del "Belly-Apocalipsis".

La mandíbula de Edward se flexionó.

—Bells, yo…

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró, golpeando el lado de la casa. Un hombre entre casi finales de los veinte y principios de los treinta salió al porche. Su cabello castaño claro no se parecía al ondulado y oscuro de Edward y Alice. Quien quiera que fuera, era guapo y vestía muy bien. Y también lucía molesto.

El hombre bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Ni siquiera me miró. Ni una vez.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí?

—Absolutamente nada. —Edward cruzó sus brazos—. Dado que mi hermana no está en casa, tengo curiosidad del por qué estás aquí.

Muy bien. Definitivamente no era familiar.

—Me concedí el permiso entrar —contestó—. No me di cuenta de que sería un problema.

—Lo es ahora, Marcus.

Marcus. Reconocí el nombre de la llamada telefónica que Alice tuvo que hacer. Finalmente, el hombre dirigió su mirada sobre mí. Sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente. Eran de un azul brillante, sorprendente. Su labio se curvó mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo. No de una manera en la que me estuviera considerando, si no como si estuviera evaluándome.

—De todas las personas, creí que tú sabías que es lo mejor, Edward.

Oh joder, aquí vamos de nuevo. Comenzaba a preguntarme si estaba ondeando una bandera de fenómeno. El aire estaba plagado de tensiones y todo por mí. No tenía ningún sentido. Ni siquiera conocía a este chico.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron.

—Marcus, si valoras la capacidad de caminar, yo no lo haría.

Llegando al máximo de lo extraño, dio un paso al lado.

—Creo que debo irme.

—Creo que Marcus debe irse —dijo Edward, dando un paso delante de mí—. A menos que tenga otro propósito que no sea meter su nariz donde no pertenece.

Ni siguiera Edward podía imitar la repulsión en la mirada del hombre.

—Lo siento —dije, voz titubeante—, pero no sé qué está pasando aquí. Sólo estábamos nadando.

La mirada de Marcus se movió a Edward, quien enderezó los hombros.

—No es lo que piensas. Dame un poco de crédito. Alice escondió mis llaves, obligándome a salir con ella para devolvérmelas.

Me sonrojé. ¿Realmente necesita contarle a ese tipo que tenía una cita por lástima?

Y entonces el hombre se rió.

—Esta es la pequeña amiga de Alice.

—Esa soy yo —dije, cruzando mis brazos.

—Pensé que tenías esto bajo control. —Me señalo, sonando como si yo fuera una homicida de pie junto a Edward—. Qué tú harías que tu hermana lo entendiera.

—Sí, bueno, ¿Por qué no intentas hacerla entender tu?—replicó Edward —. Hasta ahora, no he tenido mucha suerte.

Los labios de Marcus formaron una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Los dos saben más que eso.

Un estruendo de un trueno me asustó mientras se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. El rayo surcó el cielo, cegándome momentáneamente. Una vez que la luz pasó, oscuras y tumultuosas nubes llegaron en abundancia.

La energía tronaba a mí alrededor, destellando en mi piel. Luego, Marcus se dio la vuelta, lanzando su oscura mirada en mi dirección antes de dirigirse hacia dentro de la casa de Edward. En el momento en que la puerta se cerro de golpe tras él, las nubes se dispersaron. Miré a Edward, mi boca colgaba abierta.

— ¿Que... que acaba de pasar? —Le pregunté.

Él ya caminaba hacia la casa, la puerta golpeó el marco una vez más, como un disparo de un cañón. Allí me quedé, no muy segura de que había sucedido. Levanté mi mirada al cielo claro. Ni un rastro de la violenta tormenta. Había visto eso pasar cien veces en Florida, pero lo que ocurrió se vio mucho más aterrador. Y recordando lo del lago, no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, pero supe que Edward había estado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua. También sabía que había algo que no era normal en él.

En todos ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo: 7**

Alice llamó esa noche, y a pesar de que quería decirle que mi tiempo con Edward no había sido todo cachorros y arco iris, mentí. Le dije que él era genial. Él se había ganado sus llaves. De lo contrario, ella podría hacerlo que me llevara a otra excursión.

Casi me sentí mal por mentir cuando ella sonó tan feliz. La siguiente semana pasó. Tuve una cantidad de tiempo interminable para temer el hecho que sólo faltaba una semana y media para el comienzo de la escuela. Alice no había regresado de visitar a sus familiares todavía o lo que fuera que ella estaba haciendo. Dejándome totalmente sola y aburrida, haciendo que me reencontrará con el Internet íntimamente.

Era sábado por la tarde temprano cuando Edward, inesperadamente, apareció en la puerta de mi casa, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans. De espaldas a mí, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba fijamente el cielo azul despejado. Unas pocas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer, pero el sol no se iba a ocultar realmente hasta dentro de otro par de horas.

Sorprendida de verlo, caminé hacia fuera. Su cabeza bajo tan rápido que pensé que le iba a dar un tiraron muscular.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunté.

Sus cejas se arquearon. Pasaron varios segundos y luego su labio se curvó en una esquina. Aclaró su garganta.

—Me gusta mirar el cielo. Hay algo con él. —Volvió su mirada al cielo—. Es interminable, ya sabes. —Edward casi sonaba profundo.

— ¿Algún tipo loco va a salir corriendo de tu casa y gritarte por hablar conmigo?

—No en este momento, pero siempre hay un después.

Yo no estaba segura de si él estaba hablando en serio o no.

—Estoy bien sin el "después".

—Sí. ¿Ocupada?

—Además de jugar con mi blog, no.

— ¿Tienes un blog? —Se puso frente a mí, apoyándose contra el poste. La burla invadía sus facciones.

Dijo blog como si fuese un hábito dañino.

—Sí, tengo un blog.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu blog?

—No te incumbe —dije, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Un nombre interesante. —Respondió a mi sonrisa con una media sonrisa—. Así que, ¿Sobre qué es tu blog? ¿Tejer? ¿Rompecabezas? ¿Estar sólo?

—Ja. Ja, sabiondo. —Suspiré—. Hago reseñas de libros.

— ¿Te pagan por ello?

Solté una carcajada por ese.

—No. Para nada.

Edward parecía confundido

—Entonces, ¿Haces reseñas sobre libros y no te pagan si alguien compra un libro basado en tu opinión?

—Yo no hago reseñas para que me paguen ni nada. —Aunque eso sería dulce, lo cual me recordó que necesitaba obtener una tarjeta de la biblioteca—. Lo hago porque me gusta. Me encanta leer y me gusta hablar de libros.

— ¿Qué tipo de libros lees?

—De todos los diferentes tipos. —Me recargué contra el poste enfrente de él, estiré mi cuello para encontrar su mirada—. Principalmente prefiero las cosas paranormales.

— ¿Vampiros y hombres lobo?

Hombre, ¿Cuántas preguntas podría hacer?

—Sí.

— ¿Fantasmas y extraterrestres?

—Las historias de fantasmas están bien, pero no sé sobre extraterrestres. ET realmente no me gustan, ni a mí ni a muchos de los lectores.

Arqueó una sola ceja.

— ¿Qué te gusta?

—No las criaturas verdes y babosas del espacio —Respondí—. De todas formas, disfruto también novelas gráficas, cosas de historia…

— ¿Lees novelas gráficas? —La su tono se tiño de incredulidad—-. ¿En serio?

Asentí.

—Sí, ¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que a las chicas no deberían de gustarles los cómics y las novelas gráficas?

Él me miró durante un largo momento, entonces apuntó con su barbilla hacia los bosques.

— ¿Quieres ir a una dar caminata?

—Uh, sabes que no soy buena con todas esas cosas del senderismo. —le recordé.

Una sonrisa apareció. Ruda. Sexy.

—No te voy a llevar a escalar. Sólo a un pequeño e inofensivo sendero. Estoy seguro de que puedes con eso.

— ¿Alice no te dijo dónde estaban tus llaves? —Le pregunté, desconfiada.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Edward suspiró.

—No tengo una razón. Pensé que sólo podría pasar por aquí, pero si vas a cuestionar todo, entonces puedes olvidarlo.

Lo vi bajar los escalones mientras me mordía los labios. Esto era una locura. Había estado muriéndome de aburrimiento durante días. Rodé mis ojos, y lo llamé:

—Bien, hagámoslo.

— ¿Estás segura?

Dije que sí, con una cantidad considerable de agitación.

— ¿Por qué vamos detrás de mi casa? —Pregunté cuando era evidente que me guiaba—. Las montañas Seneca Rocks queda en esa dirección. Pensaba que había más senderos comenzando allí. —Señalé hacía el frente de mi casa, donde las monstruosas puntas de las estructuras de piedra arenisca sobresalían por encima de todo.

—Sí, pero hay senderos aquí que llevan alrededor y es más rápido — explicó—. La mayoría de la gente aquí sabe que todos los caminos principales están abarrotados. Solía tener un montón de días aburridos, y encontré un par de senderos fuera del camino.

Hice una mueca.

— ¿Qué tan lejos del camino hablamos?

Él rió.

—No tanto.

— ¿Entonces es un sendero pequeño? Apuesto que esto va a ser aburrido para ti.

—Cada vez que puedo salir y caminar es bueno. Además, no es como si fuéramos a caminar todo el camino al Smoke Hole. Es una caminata bastante larga desde aquí, así que no te preocupes, ¿Está bien?

—De acuerdo, guíame.

Nos detuvimos en la casa de Edward para agarrar un par de botellas de agua y luego partimos. Caminamos en silencio durante unos minutos y luego él dijo:

—Eres muy confiada, Belly.

—Deja de llamarme así. —Era un poco difícil seguir el ritmo de sus largas zancadas, por lo que camine a unos pasos detrás de él.

Me miró sobre su hombro sin perder el paso.

— ¿Nadie nunca te ha llamado así antes?

Esquivé un arbusto grande y espinoso.

—Sí, hay personas que me llaman Belly. Pero tú lo haces sonar tan…

Sus cejas se levantaron.

— ¿Sonar tan qué?

—No sé, como un insulto. —Redujo su velocidad, y ahora yo caminaba junto a él—. O algo sexualmente pervertido.

Giró su cabeza, riendo. El sonido puso mis músculos tensos.

— ¿Por qué siempre te ríes de mí?

Sacudió su cabeza, sonriéndome.

—No sé, simplemente porque me haces reír. Tengo una pequeña pregunta—Dijo—. ¿Bella es tu verdadero nombre?

Pateé una roca pequeña.

—Emmm ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No sé, solo me parece un poco raro que una mamá le ponga a su hija Bella.

—Pues, sí y no.

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más clara?

—Bella si es mi nombre…Pero no completo— Dije en un susurro.

Por algún motivo no quería decirle mi nombre completo, el simple hecho de que no me guste, sumándole su forma de ser, me hacía desconfiar de lo que podría hacer.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto con esa sonrisa ladina.

—Solo te lo digo si prometes, no mejor, jures que no me vas a molestar Jamás. ¿Lo juras?

—Si claro lo que sea— Respondió. Aunque no me convenció mucho algo me impulsaba a decírselo

—Mi nombre es Isabella, pero nunca me ha gustado, me parece demasiado formal, por eso desde que tengo uso de razón, pedí o más bien exigí que me llamarán Bella

El solo guardo silencio, no dijo nada y la verdad yo no sé qué esperaba, así que para evitar seguir la ridícula conversación sobre mi nombre decidí cambiar de tema.

—Lo que sea. Así que, ¿Qué pasó con ese tipo Marcus? Actuó como si me odiara o algo.

—No te odia. Sólo no confía en ti. —Murmuró las últimas palabras.

Negué con mi cabeza, desconcertada.

— ¿Confiar en mí qué? ¿Tu virtud?

Soltó una gran carcajada, y le tomó unos segundos responder.

—Sí. Él no es un fan de las chicas guapas que se sienten atraídas por mí.

— ¿Qué? —Tropecé con una raíz expuesta. Edward me atrapó fácilmente, devolviéndome sobre mis pies en un instante. El breve contacto tenía a mi piel hormigueando a través de la ropa. Sus manos permanecieron en mi cintura apenas unos segundos antes de que las retirara—. Es broma, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué parte?—preguntó.

— ¡Todo eso!

—Vamos. Por favor, no me digas que no crees que eres bonita —Considero mi silencio—. ¿Ningún hombre te ha dicho alguna vez que eres guapa?

No era la primer persona que me decía algo agradable, pero supongo que nunca me había importado antes. Mis novios anteriores me dijeron que era bonita, pero nunca pensé que eso fuera una razón para que no le gustara a alguien. Desvíe mi mirada y me encogí de hombros.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿O…Tal vez no eres consciente de ello?

Me volví a encoger de hombros mientras centraba mi atención en los troncos de árboles, a punto de cambiar de tema y negar la otra parte de su declaración. Definitivamente me sentía atraída por este chico arrogante.

— ¿Sabes lo que siempre he creído? —dijo suavemente.

Todavía estábamos parados en la ruta, sólo los sonidos de algunas aves hacían eco a nuestro alrededor. Mi voz se alejó en una tenue brisa.

—No.

—Siempre he encontrado que las personas más bellas, realmente bellas por dentro y por fuera, son las que en silencio desconocen su efecto. —Sus ojos buscaron los míos atentamente, y por un momento nos paramos allí, frente a frente—. ¿Por qué si eres bello debes pasártelo presumiéndolo? Su belleza sólo es pasajera. Es sólo una cáscara ocultando nada, excepto las sombras y el vacío.

Hice la cosa más inapropiada posible. Me reí.

—Lo siento, pero fue la cosa más reflexiva que jamás te había oído decir. ¿Qué nave extraterrestre se llevó al Edward que conozco, y puedo pedirles que se lo queden?

Frunció el ceño.

—Estaba siendo honesto.

—Lo sé, pero es que fue realmente… impresionante. —Y aquí estaba yo, arruinando probablemente lo más bonito que nunca me dirían.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a conducirme por el sendero nuevamente.

—No vamos demasiado lejos —dijo después de unos minutos—. Así que ¿Te interesa la historia?

—Sí, sé que me hace una nerd. —También estaba agradecida por el cambio de tema.

Sus labios curvaron.

— ¿Sabías que esta tierra fue una vez recorrida por los indios Seneca?

Di un respingo.

—Dime por favor que no caminamos sobre cementerios.

—Bueno… Estoy seguro de que hay cementerios por aquí en algún lugar. Aunque ellos sólo viajaron por esta área, no sé si alguien haya muerto en este preciso lugar y…

—Edward, no necesito conocer esa parte. —Le di un suave empujón en el brazo.

Tenía esa mirada extraña nuevamente y sacudió su cabeza.

—Está bien, te cuento la historia y dejo algunos de los más escalofriantes pero hechos naturales fuera.

Una rama larga se extendía a través del sendero, y Edward la levanto para que yo pasara debajo de ella, mi hombro rosó contra su pecho cuando pasé antes de que dejara caer la rama y tomó la delantera nuevamente.

— ¿Qué historia?

—Ya verás. Ahora presta atención… Hace tiempo, esta tierra estaba formada por bosques y colinas, que no es muy diferente a hoy en día, con la excepción de algunos pueblos pequeños. —Su dedo se desplazó sobre las ramas colgantes más bajas mientras caminamos, empujando a las más bajas a un lado para mí—. Pero imagina este lugar, tan escasamente poblado, que podría tomar días, incluso semanas, antes de llegar a tu vecino más cercano.

Temblé.

—Eso parece tan solitario.

—Pero tienes que entender que esa era la forma de vida de cientos de años atrás. Los agricultores y los hombres de las montañas vivían a unas cuantas millas de distancia uno de otro, pero la distancia era recorrida a pie o a caballo. No suele ser la forma más segura de viajar.

—Puedo imaginarlo —respondí suavemente.

—La tribu de los indios Seneca viajó a través de la parte del este de los Estados Unidos, y en algún momento, pasaron por este camino, hacia las Rocas Seneca. —Su mirada se reunió con la mía—. ¿Sabías que este pequeñísimo camino detrás de tu casa lleva a la base de ellas?

—No. Siempre parecen estar tan lejos en a la distancia que nunca pensé de que pudieran estar tan cerca.

—Si sigues por este camino un par de kilómetros más te encontraras en la base. Es una zona bastante rocosa, de la cual incluso los más experimentados escaladores permanecen alejados. Veras, las Rocas Seneca están distribuidas desde el condado de Pendleton hasta el de Grant, el punto más alto es Spruce Knob y una formación cerca de Seneca, llamada Rocas Champe. Ahora, es algo difícil llegar a ellas, ya que generalmente involucra invadir la propiedad de alguien, pero puede valer la pena si logras escalar más allá de novecientos pies de altura —terminó con nostalgia.

—Suena divertido. —No pude evitar el sarcasmo de mi voz, por lo que ofrecí una sonrisa angustiada. No quería estropear el estado de ánimo.

Esta era probablemente la conversación más larga que Edward y yo habíamos tenido sin algún comentario que le hiciera ganarse el dedo.

—Lo es si no tienes miedo de caerte. —Se rió de mi expresión—. De todas formas, las Rocas Seneca están hechas de cuarcita, que es parte arenisca. Por eso a veces tiene un tinte rosado en ellas. La cuarcita es considerada un cuarzo beta. Las personas que creen en… poderes sobrenaturales o poderes de… la naturaleza, como muchas tribus lo hicieron en su tiempo, creen que cualquier forma de cuarzo beta permite que la energía pueda ser almacenada y transformada, incluso manipulada. Puede manejar la electricidad y otras cosas extrañas, cosas ocultas.

—De acuerdo. —Me lanzó una mirada severa, así que decidí no interrumpir más.

—Posiblemente el cuarzo beta atrajo a la tribu Seneca a esta área. Nadie sabe, ya que no eran nativos de West Virginia. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo acamparon aquí, si fue por comerció o por guerra. —Se detuvo durante unos instantes, observando el terreno, como si pudiera ver allí sombras del pasado—. Pero tienen una leyenda muy romántica.

— ¿Romántica? —Pregunté mientras él me llevó alrededor de un pequeño arroyo. No podía imaginar nada romántico acerca de algo que se eleva a novecientos pies de altura.

—Veras, había una bella Princesa India llamada Snowbird, quien había pedido a siete de los guerreros más fuertes de la tribu que demostraran su amor haciendo algo que sólo ella había sido capaz de hacer. Muchos hombres querían estar con ella por su belleza y su rango. Pero ella quería a un igual.

—Cuando llegó el día para que eligiera a su marido, ella impuso un reto, de esta manera sólo el más valiente y más dedicado Guerrero ganaría su mano. Pidió a sus pretendientes que escalaran la roca más alta con ella —Continuó suavemente, caminando más lento, así que ahora íbamos caminando lado a lado en el estrecho camino—. Todos comenzaron, pero cuando se hizo más difícil, tres regresaron. Un cuarto se desalentó y un quinto se encogió en agotamiento. Sólo permanecieron dos, y la hermosa Snowbird se mantuvo a la cabeza. Finalmente, alcanzó el punto más alto y se giró para ver quién era el más valiente y más fuerte de todos los guerreros. Sólo uno quedaba a unos metros detrás de ella y mientras ella observaba, él comenzó a caer.

Rápidamente fui atrapada en la leyenda. La idea de hacer que siete hombres lucharan y se enfrentan posiblemente a la muerte para ganar tu mano era inimaginable para mí.

—Snowbird se detuvo sólo por un segundo, pensando que este valiente guerrero obviamente era el más fuerte, pero no era su igual.

Podría salvarlo o podría dejarlo caer. Era valiente, pero aún tenía que alcanzar el punto más alto como ella lo había hecho.

— ¿Pero él estaba justo detrás de ella? ¿Cómo podría simplemente dejarlo caer? —Decidí que esta historia apestaría si Snowbird dejaba caer al chico.

— ¿Qué harías tú?—preguntó curiosamente.

—No es que alguna vez le pediría a un grupo de hombres que demostraran su amor haciendo algo increíblemente estúpido y peligroso como eso, pero si alguna vez me encontrara en esa situación, algo improbable…

— ¿Bells?— Reprendió.

—Llegaría a donde él esta y lo salvaría, por supuesto. Yo no podía dejarlo caer hasta su muerte.

—Pero él no se probó a sí mismo.

—Eso no importa —defendí—. ¿Él estaba justo detrás de ella y que tan hermosa realmente podrías ser si dejas un hombre caer a su muerte sólo porque él se resbalo? ¿Cómo podría incluso ser capaz de amar o ser digno de él, de hecho, si dejas que eso suceda?

Él asintió.

—Bueno, Snowbird pensaba como tú.

Aliviada, sonreí. Si ella no lo hubiera hecho, esta habría sido una historia de romance bastante mala.

—Bien.

—Snowbird decidió que el Guerrero era su igual, y con eso su decisión había sido tomada. Ella agarró al hombre antes de que él pudiera caer. El jefe los encontró y quedó muy satisfecho con la elección que su hija había hecho. Concedió su matrimonio e hizo al guerrero su sucesor.

— ¿Así que es por eso que las rocas se llaman Rocas Seneca? ¿Después de los Indios y Snowbird?

Él asintió.

—Eso es lo que dice la leyenda.

—Es una bonita historia, pero creo que todo eso de escalar varios cientos de metros para probar tu amor es un poco excesivo.

Sonrió.

—Estoy acuerdo contigo en eso.

—Así lo espero o te encontraras jugando con coches en una autopista interestatal para demostrar tu amor en la actualidad. —Quería morder mi lengua el minuto que salieron las palabras de mi boca. Espero que él no creyera que significaba por mí.

Me miro fijamente.

—No preveo que ocurra.

— ¿Puedes llegar a donde los indios subieron desde aquí?—Pregunté curiosamente.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Se podría llegar al cañón, pero eso sería senderismo. No es algo que sugeriría que hicieras tu sola.

Me reí ante la idea.

—Sí, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. Me pregunto por qué los indios vinieron aquí. ¿Buscaban algo? —Caminé alrededor de una gran roca—. Es difícil creer que un montón de rocas les trajo aquí.

—Nunca se sabe. —Sus labios se fruncieron y él estuvo callando por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo—. La gente tiende a mirar las creencias del pasado como primitivas y poco inteligentes, sin embargo, estamos viendo más verdad en el pasado cada día.

Lo miré, intentando descifrar si él estaba hablando en serio. Sonaba mucho más maduro que cualquier chico de nuestra edad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que las rocas fueran importantes nuevo?

Él me miró.

—Es el tipo de roca… —Sus ojos se ampliaron repentinamente—. Belly…

—Deja de llamarme…

—Silencio —Siseó, con su mirada fija sobre mi hombro. Colocó su mano sobre mi brazo—. Prométeme me que no enloquecerás.

— ¿Por qué enloquecería? —Susurré.

Atrayéndome hacia él, pillándome desprevenida. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho para evitar que me cayera. Su pecho parecía… producir un zumbido bajo mis manos.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto un oso?

El temor a travesó mi calma e incrementó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay un oso…?—Salí de su alcance y miré a mi alrededor.

Ah, sí, había un oso. A no más de quince metros de nosotros, un oso grande, negro y peludo, inhalaba el aire con su largo hocico bigotudo. Sus orejas se crispaban al sonido de nuestra respiración. Por un momento estuve algo aturdida. Nunca había visto un oso, no en la vida real. Había algo majestuoso acerca de la criatura. La forma en que sus músculos se movían bajo el pesado abrigo de pieles, cómo sus ojos oscuros nos observaban tan atentamente mientras lo veíamos.

El animal se acercó, dando pasos bajo los rayos de luz que pasaban entre las ramas. La piel cambió a un brillante negro en la luz del sol.

—No corras —susurró.

Como si pudiera siquiera moverme si lo deseaba. El oso hizo un sonido mitad ladrido, mitad gruñido mientras se levanta sobre sus patas traseras, alcanzando por lo menos casi los 2 metros de altura. El sonido siguiente fue un rugido el cual juro que envió escalofríos a través de mí. Esto no era bueno en absoluto. Edward comenzó a gritar y agitar sus brazos, pero eso no perturbó al oso. El animal se colocó en cuatro patas, sacudiendo sus enormes hombros. El oso se apresuró hacia nosotros.

Incapaz de respirar a través la bola de miedo que me asfixiaba, cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Ser comida viva por un oso estaba tan mal. Escuché a Edward maldecir y aunque mis ojos estaban cerrados, un flash de luz cegadora atravesó mis delgados párpados. Hubo una explosión acompañada de calor que sopló mi cabello hacía atrás. Y luego volvió el flash, pero la oscuridad lo siguió esta vez, tragándome por completo.

* * *

**Hola, ¿cómo vamos? ¿Les gustó?, ¿Qué les parece el comportamiento de edward? ¿Será que esconde algo, son solo imaginaciones de Bella?**

**Hoy no contestare Reviews, estoy un poco cansada no me he encontrado muy bien de salud además solo he recibido un Review (Por cierto gracias a "the princess of the winds")...Pero bueno muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, Alertas y Favoritos ;) Se los agradezco mucho**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	5. Capítulo 8-9

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo: 8**

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, había un extraño sabor metálico en mi boca. La lluvia chipoteaba y un trueno se escuchó a la distancia. Un rayo cayó en algún lugar cercano, llenando el aire con una fina corriente de electricidad. ¿Cuándo comenzó a llover? El cielo había estado claro, azul y perfecto que yo recordara.

Solté un ligero suspiro, confundida.

Mi hombro se presionaba contra algo duro y cálido. Girando mi cabeza, sentí que el objeto se levantaba bruscamente y luego lentamente volvía a bajar. Me tomó un segundo para darme cuenta que era un pecho lo que mi mejilla presionaba. Estábamos en el columpio, y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura me mantenía segura a su lado.

No me atreví a moverme. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo era consciente del suyo. Cómo su pierna se amoldaba a la mía. Incluso sentía el movimiento de las respiraciones de su estómago bajo mi mano. Cómo su mano se curvaba alrededor de mi cintura, su pulgar moviéndose perezosamente, trazando círculos tranquilizantes en el dobladillo de mi blusa. Cada círculo levantaba el material un poco, exponiendo mi piel hasta que su pulgar estaba contra la curva de mi cintura. Carne contra carne. Sentía calor y tenía escalofríos. Un sentimiento con el que tenía poca experiencia.

Su mano se detuvo.

Levantándome, miré un par de sorprendentes ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué… que pasó?

—Te desmayaste —dijo, quitando su brazo de mi cintura.

— ¿Lo hice? —Puse distancia rápidamente entre nosotros mientras retiraba mi cabello enmarañado de mi cara. El sabor metálico todavía estaba dentro de mi boca.

Él asintió.

—Supongo que el oso te asustó. Tuve que traerte de vuelta.

— ¿Todo el camino? —Joder. ¿Me perdí de eso?—: ¿Que…que ha ocurrido con el oso?

—La tormenta lo asustó. Un rayo, creo. —Frunció el ceño mientras me miraba—. ¿Te sientes bien?

De repente, un rayo brillante de luz nos cegó por un momento. Momentos más tarde, el retumbar del trueno eclipsó la lluvia. La expresión de Edward fue arrojada en las sombras.

Negué con mi cabeza.

— ¿El oso tuvo miedo de una tormenta?

—Supongo.

—Tenemos suerte entonces —susurré, echando un vistazo hacia abajo. Estaba tan bañada como Edward. La lluvia caía con más fuerza, lo que dificulta ver más de un par de metros frente a nosotros, dando la sensación de que estábamos en nuestro propio mundo privado—. Aquí llueve igual a como lo hace en Florida.

No sabía qué más decir. Mi cerebro se sentía frito.

Edward empujó mi rodilla con la suya.

—Creo que puede que estés pegada a mí durante unos minutos más.

—Estoy segura de que parezco un gato ahogado.

—Te ves bien. El aspecto mojado funciona para ti.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ahora sé que estás mintiendo.

Cambio de posición a mi lado, y sin una palabra, sentí sus dedos levantar mi barbilla hacia él. Una sonrisa torcida elevó sus labios por completo.

—No mentiría acerca de lo que pienso.

Deseaba tener algo inteligente que decir, quizá incluso un poco coqueto, pero su mirada intensa dispersó cualquier pensamiento coherente.

La confusión brilló en sus ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios ligeramente separados.

—Creo que lo entiendo ahora.

— ¿Entender qué? —Susurré.

—Me gusta verte sonrojar. —Su voz era apenas un murmullo, mientras su pulgar trazaba círculos sobre mi mejilla.

Bajó la cabeza, descansando su frente contra la mía. Nos sentamos de esta manera, los dos, atrapados en algo que no había estado allí antes.

Creo que dejé de respirar. Mi corazón parecía dar varios pasos tartamudeando y luego se congelaba, sintiendo dentro de mí la anticipación del llanto, que amenaza con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

_Ni siquiera me agradaba_. Yo no le agradaba. _Esto era una locura_, pero estaba pasando.

Un relámpago golpeó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más cerca. El siguiente trueno ni siquiera nos sobresaltó. Estábamos en nuestro propio mundo.

Y entonces su sonrisa torcida cayó de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban confundidos y desesperados, pero seguían buscando en los míos.

El tiempo pareció alentarse, cada segundo se alargaba ante mí, tentándome y torturándome con cada respiración que él tomaba. Esperé, deseando que se decidiera mientras sus ojos se oscurecieron en un verde profundo. Su cara estaba tensa, como si él librara una batalla interna. Algo en sus ojos me hizo sentir muy insegura.

Supe el segundo en que se decidió. Tomó una respiración profunda y sus bellos ojos se cerraron. Sentí su aliento contra mi mejilla, moviéndose lentamente hacia mis labios. Sabía que debía retirarme. Él era malas, malas noticias. Pero mi propia respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta.

Sus labios estaban tan cercanos a los míos, desesperadamente quería reunirme con él a la mitad del camino, darme prisa en acercarme para probar si sus labios eran tan suaves como una almohada, así como lucían.

— ¡Hola chicos! —gritó Alice.

Edward se alejó, deslizándose en un solo movimiento fluido y poniendo una sana distancia entre nosotros dos sobre el columpio.

Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire, la sorpresa y decepción se agitaban en mi estómago. Mi cuerpo aún estaba hormigueando como si se hubiera visto privado de oxígeno. Habíamos estado tan absortos en nosotros, que ninguno de los dos había notado que la lluvia había parado.

Alice subió los escalones, su sonrisa desapareció cuando su mirada pasó de su hermano a mí. Ella entornó sus ojos. Estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba rojo sangre, haciendo evidente que había interrumpido algo.

Pero ella sólo miró a su hermano, sus labios formando una gorda y perfecta O.

Él le sonrió. La misma sonrisa desequilibrada que daba la impresión de él estaba riendo secretamente.

—Hola, hermanita. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¿Tú qué estás haciendo?

—Nada —Contestó, saltando del columpio. Me miró sobre su amplio hombro—. Solo ganaba puntos extra.

Sus palabras azotaron a través de la neblina agradable mientras él saltó fuera del porche y trotó hacia su propia casa. Miré a Alice, queriendo perseguir Edward y patearlo.

— ¿Casi besarme era una parte de la operación para recuperar sus llaves o para tenerte contenta? —Mi voz estaba tensa. Mi piel me dolía.

Alice se sentó a mi lado en el columpio.

—No. Nunca fue parte del trato. —Parpadeo lentamente—. ¿Estaba a punto de besarte?

Sentí mis mejillas arder aún más caliente.

—No sé.

—Wow —Murmuró, abriendo aún más sus ojos—. Eso fue inesperado.

Y esto era incómodo. No quería siquiera pensar lo que habría sucedido si no hubiera aparecido y definitivamente no mientras ella estaba sentada aquí.

—Uh, ¿Fuiste a visitar a tu familia?

—Sí, tuve hacerlo antes de que iniciara la escuela. Lo siento, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo. Como que sucedió de repente. —Alice hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué hicieron Edward y tú temprano…antes de la parte del casi beso?

—Fuimos a dar un paseo. Eso es todo.

—Eso es extraño —Continuó, mirándome atentamente—. Tuve que robar sus llaves, pero las consiguió de vuelta.

Bajé mi cara.

—Sí, gracias, por cierto. No hay nada como un chico siendo chantajeado para salir contigo para aumentar la autoestima.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No fue así en absoluto! Pensé que él necesitaba… motivación para ser más agradable.

—Realmente debe valorar su coche —murmuré.

—Si…lo hace. ¿Pasó mucho tiempo contigo mientras estaba fuera?

—No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Fuimos al lago un día y luego solo hoy. Eso es todo.

Una mirada curiosa cruzó su rostro, y entonces sonrió.

— ¿Se divirtieron?

Sin estar segura de cómo responder, me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, de hecho estuvo bastante bien. Es decir, tiene sus momentos, pero no fue tan malo. —Si no cuento el hecho que lo forzaron a pasar tiempo conmigo y casi haberme besado por puntos extra.

—Edward puede ser agradable cuando quiere. —Alice nos empujó hacia atrás en el columpio, con un pie en el piso para mantenerlo en movimiento—. ¿A dónde fueron de paseo?

—Seguimos uno de los senderos y hablamos, pero luego vimos un oso.

— ¿Un oso? — Sus ojos se ampliaron—. Santa mierda, ¿Qué pasó?

—Uh, como que me desmallé o algo.

Alice me miró.

— ¿Te desmallaste?

Me sonrojé.

—Sí, Edward me trajo de vuelta al porche y sí, bueno, el resto no importa.

Me estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados nuevamente, con curiosidad. Entonces negó con su cabeza. Cambiando de tema, me preguntó si se había perdido algo más mientras había estado fuera. La puse al tanto mientras mi mente estaba completamente en otros lugares.

Alice mencionó algo acerca de ver una película más tarde antes de que se fuera. Creo que dije que sí.

Mucho tiempo después de que yo hubiera entrado y puesto unos pantalones deportivos, seguía confundida sobre Edward. Él había parecido casi simpático, antes de volver a convertirse en el señor cretino.

Frustrada me metí a la cama y me quede mirando el techo. Había una red de pequeñas grietas en el yeso. Mi mirada las recorrió mientras mi mente reproducía los acontecimientos previos al "casi beso." Mi estómago se revolvió pensando en que tan cerca sus labios habían estado de los míos. Lo que lo hacía peor, era el hecho de que yo quería que me besara. Los gustos y la lujuria no deben de tener nada en común.

—Déjame ver si entendí. —Alice frunció el ceño desde la silla reclinable donde se había acomodado—. ¿No tienes idea donde deseas ir a la Universidad?

Gemí.

—Suenas como mi mamá.

—Sí, bueno, estás por entrar a tu último año. —Alice se detuvo por un segundo—. ¿No empiezan a aplicar tan pronto como comienza la escuela?

Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en el salón de mi casa ojeando revistas cuando mi mamá se le había ocurrido entrar a la sala, y dejar un montón de folletos de la Universidad en la mesa de café. Gracias, mamá.

— ¿No deberías estar aplicando? También eres uno de "nosotros". —El interés que había estado brillando en sus ojos disminuyo

—Sí, pero estamos hablando de ti.

Rodé los ojos y me reí.

—No he decidido lo que quiero hacer. Así que no veo la necesidad de elegir una escuela.

—Pero cada escuela ofrece lo mismo. Podría elegir un lugar… cualquier lugar al que quieras ir. California, Nueva York, Colorado… ¡Oh, incluso podrías ir al extranjero! Sería increíble. Eso es lo yo que haría. Me gustaría ir a algún lugar en Inglaterra.

—Puedes hacerlo. —le recordé.

Alice bajó sus ojos. Se encogió de hombros.

—No, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Levante mis piernas y las crucé.

No parecía como si el dinero fuera un problema para ellos, no cuando miraba los autos que conducían o la ropa que llevaban. Le había preguntado si trabajaba, y ella dijo que tenía un subsidio mensual que la mantenía a flote. El remordimiento de sus padres por estar siempre lejos y todo eso. Algo agradable si eres materialista.

Mamá era grandiosa al darme dinero si lo necesitaba, pero sinceramente dudaba de que ella me diera trescientos dólares mensuales para un nuevo y lujoso auto para mí. Tendría que seguir amando mi pequeño sedán, oxidado y todo. Del punto A al punto B, siempre me recordaba a mí misma.

—Puedes ir a donde quieras, Alice.

La sonrisa de Alice se tiñó de tristeza.

—Probablemente permaneceré aquí cuando me gradué. Probablemente me inscriba en una de esas universidades por internet.

Al principio pensé que estaba bromeando.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, estoy algo así como estancada aquí.

Yo estaba intrigada por la idea de que alguien estuviera estancado en cualquier lugar.

— ¿Qué te está estancando?

—Mi familia está aquí —dijo tranquilamente, levantando la mirada—. De todas formas, esa película que vimos anoche me dio pesadillas. Odio la idea de una casa embrujada con fantasmas, vigilándote mientras duermes.

Su rápido cambio de tema no me pasó inadvertido.

—Sí, esa película fue bastante escalofriante.

Alice hizo una cara.

—Me recuerda a Edward. Solía quedarse encima de mí cuando yo estaba durmiendo, porque pensaba que era gracioso. —Sus delicados hombros se estremecieron—. ¡Me enfurecía tanto con él! No importa que tan profundamente estuviera dormida, aun así podía sentir su mirada fija sobre mí y me despertaba. Él reía y reía.

Sonreí ante la imagen de Edward como un niño pequeño que fastidia a su gemela. Esa imagen fue reemplazada completamente por el Edward adulto. Suspiré, más que frustrada y cerré la revista.

No lo había visto desde la noche en mi pórtico, pero apenas era lunes. Dos días sin verlo parecía ser algo habitual. Y no era como si quisiera verlo.

Levantando la mirada, observe a Alice pasar hacia el final de su revista. Ella siempre hacia eso, iba a los horóscopos en la parte de atrás. Mantuvo su mano derecha contra su barbilla, tocando sus labios con una uña pintada de morado.

El dedo se veía borroso, casi desapareciendo. El aire al alrededor de ella parecía zumbar.

Parpadeé varias veces. El dedo todavía estaba allí. Grandioso. Estaba alucinando nuevamente. Tiré la revista a un lado.

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Necesito nuevos libros para leer.

—Podemos planear un viaje y comprar libros. —Saltó en su silla, emocionada otra vez—. Quiero darle un vistazo a ese libro del que comentaste en tu blog la semana pasada de que te mudaste aquí. Ese de los chicos con súper poderes.

Mi corazoncito hizo un baile felicidad. Lee mi blog. Ni siquiera recuerdo decirle el nombre.

—Eso sería divertido, pero estaba pensando en ir a la biblioteca esta noche. No puedo resistirme cuando es gratis. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

— ¿Esta noche?—preguntó ella, sus ojos se ampliaron—. No puedo esta noche, pero puedo ir mañana en la noche.

—No hay problema si no puedes ir.

He pensado en ir desde hace un par de días, pero lo sigo posponiendo, y necesito dulces para el cerebro antes de que tenga que leer cosas de la escuela. Su cabello oscuro osciló alrededor de su rostro travieso cuando sacudió su cabeza.

—No puedo ir esta noche. Ya tengo planes. Si no lo hiciera, iría.

—Está bien, Alice. Puedo ir a la biblioteca sola, y podemos ir de compras luego. Estoy segura de que conozco el camino por la ciudad ahora. No es como si me pudiera perderme o algo. Son sólo como… cinco cuadras. —Hice una pausa y luego rápidamente le pregunté acerca de sus planes para la noche, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Los labios de Alice estaban rígidos.

—Nada, sólo unos amigos que volvieron al pueblo.

Mi inocente pregunta obviamente la puso sobre evidencia y ella parecía renuente a decir lo que realmente iba a hacer. Se acomodó en el sillón reclinable, enfocándose en sus uñas. Sentí como si estuviera entrometiéndome, pero no entendía cómo esa pregunta podría haberla hecho ponerse incómoda. También había una parte de mí herida y decepcionada de que ella no estaba incluyendo.

—Espero que se diviertan esta noche, —mentí. Bueno, no era una verdadera mentira. Pero era al menos la mitad de una mentira. No estoy orgullosa de eso, pero ahí lo tienen. Bien o mal, me sentía excluida.

Alice se retorció en su asiento mientras me veían. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, tanto como lo habían hecho el día del porche.

—Creo que debes esperar hasta que yo pueda ir contigo. Ha habido un par de chicas que han desaparecido recientemente.

Ir a la biblioteca no era ir a una casa que prepara metanfetamina, pero recordé el cartel de "se busca" que había visto el otro día y me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien, lo pensaré.

Alice se quedó hasta que casi era la hora en que mi mamá se fuera a trabajar. En el camino de salida, se detuvo al borde del pórtico.

—De verdad, espera hasta mañana por la noche, iré a la biblioteca contigo.

Le dije que si una vez más y le di un abrazo rápido. La extrañe en el instante que se fue. La casa estaba demasiado tranquila sin ella.

* * *

**Capítulo: 9**

Después de cenar con mamá, decidí salir. No me tomó mucho tiempo adentrarme en el pueblo y encontrar la biblioteca nuevamente. Las calles, las cuales durante las pocas veces que había estado en el pueblo siempre estaban pobladas, ahora estaban casi desérticas. Mientras conduje, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, también, dándole al pueblo entero un aspecto misterioso de pueblo fantasma.

A pesar de las cosas extrañas en mi vida en este momento y la persistente sensación de que Alice se avergonzaba de mí por no invitarme a salir con sus amigos, sonreí mientras caminé hacia la biblioteca. Los pensamientos de los gemelos y todo lo demás se desvaneció mientras doblaba en la esquina de la tranquila biblioteca y veía los estantes de libros llenando las paredes. Al igual que con la jardinería, en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, me sentía en paz.

Deteniéndome en una de las mesas vacías, dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de felicidad. Siempre era capaz de perderme leyendo. Los libros eran un escape necesario siempre que quería dejar de pensar. El tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo que pensé, y la biblioteca adquirió un aura sombría. Las bibliotecas siempre eran sombrías cuando la luz del día acababa, pero el natural oscurecimiento del cielo añadía una sensación espeluznante.

No supe lo tarde que era hasta que la bibliotecaria apago la mayor parte de las luces, y estaba teniendo problemas para hacer mi camino de regreso hasta la recepción. Para entonces, no podía esperar estar fuera del solitario y espeluznante lugar.

Un relámpago iluminó las estanterías y los truenos se veían a través de las ventanas. Esperaba poder entrar en mi auto antes de que comenzara a llover. Apretando contra mi pecho los libros, me apresuré a recepción. Llegué en tiempo récord, justo antes de que la bibliotecaria se diera la vuelta y fuera a cerrar.

—Justo a tiempo —murmuré en voz baja.

La inminente tormenta había convertido el atardecer en noche, haciendo que pareciera mucho más tarde de lo que era. Afuera, las calles aún seguían solas. Miré detrás de mí, pensando en quedarme hasta que la lluvia pasara, pero la luz en la biblioteca estaba apagada.

Apreté mis dientes y guardé mis libros en mi mochila antes de salir. Apenas di un paso en la acera, y el cielo se abrió en un torrencial aguacero, empapándome en cuestión de segundos. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mi mochila seca mientras rebuscaba mis llaves y me tambaleaba de adelante a atrás. ¡La lluvia estaba congelándome!

— ¿Perdone, señorita? —Una voz ronca interrumpió mi búsqueda—. ¿Esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme?

En el intento de abrir la puerta y que los libros no se mojaran, no escuché a nadie aproximarse. Metí mi mochila en el auto y apreté la correa de mi bolso mientras me giré hacia la voz. Un hombre salió de las sombras y se paró debajo del farol. La lluvia corrió bajo su cabello claro, aplastando los mechones a su cabeza. Sus gafas se deslizaron por el puente de su nariz torcida, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, su cuerpo delgado temblaba ligeramente.

—Mi auto está allí a la vuelta —señaló detrás de él, gritando un poco para hacerse oír por encima de la lluvia contra el capó—, tiene una rueda pinchada. Esperaba que tuviera una llave de cruz.

Tengo una, pero cada fibra de mi cuerpo me dice que diga no. A pesar de que el hombre parecía ser un debilucho.

—No estoy segura. —Mi voz es más pequeña de lo que pretendí.

Empujé mi cabello mojado y aclaré mi garganta. Grité de regreso:

—No sé si tengo una o no.

El hombre me dio una sonrisa cansada.

—No pude escoger un mejor momento, ¿eh?

—No. —Cambié de un pie a otro.

Una parte de mi quería dejarlo allí con una disculpa, pero había otra parte de mi (una enorme parte de mí) que nunca fue buena para decirle que no a la gente. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras rodeé la puerta.

No podía dejarlo en la lluvia. El pobre hombre parecía a punto de derrumbarse. La lástima por él echó fuera la sensación de temor que siempre llega cuando te enfrentas a lo desconocido. No podía dejarlo en la lluvia, no cuando yo podía ayudarlo. Al menos la lluvia comenzaba a ceder.

Tomé una decisión, forcé una sonrisa débil.

—Puedo checar. Quizás tenga una.

El hombre sonrió.

—Serías mi salvadora si la encuentras.

Se quedó dónde estaba, no acercándose más, probablemente sintiendo mi desconfianza inicial.

—La lluvia comienza a ceder, pero por esas nubes tan oscuras pensé que quizás estábamos en medio de un huracán. —Cerré la puerta del lado del conductor y me dirigí a la parte trasera del auto. Abriendo la cajuela, pasé la mano por el alfombrado, buscando la llave de cruz cerca de la llanta de repuesto—. Creo que tengo una, para ser honesta —Solo me distraje por unos cuantos segundos cuando sentí una corriente de aire frío mover el cabello en la nuca de mi cuello. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas, mi corazón golpeó contra mis costillas y mi estómago se revolvió.

—Los humanos son tan estúpidos, tan crédulos. —Su voz era tan fría como el viento en mi cuello.

Antes de que mi cerebro pudiera registrar sus palabras, una mano helada y húmeda se cerró sobre la mía en un agarré doloroso. Su respiración era pegajosa contra mi cuello. Ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad de responder.

Usando mi mano, él me forzó a darme la vuelta. Un grito escapó de mi garganta mientras el dolor se esparció por mi brazo. Estaba cara a cara con él ahora, y no parecía tan débil como antes. En realidad, parecía ser más alto.

—Si… si quieres dinero puedes tomar todo lo que tengo. —Quería lanzar mi bolso para que se marchara.

El desconocido sonrió y luego me empujó. Duro. El impacto del fuerte asfalto sacó el aire de mi cuerpo y sujeté mi muñeca por el ardiente dolor.

Con la mano buena, agarré mi bolso y se la ofrecí.

—Por favor —rogué—. Sólo tómalo. No diré nada. Sólo tómalo. Lo prometo.

Mi atacante se agachó delante de mí, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca mientras tomaba mi bolso.

— ¿Tu dinero? No necesito tu dinero. —Arrojó la bolsa a un lado.

Lo miré mientras pequeños jadeos entraban y salían de mis pulmones. No podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Si él no iba a robarme, ¿Entonces que quiere? Mi menté redujo posibilidades, al instante hizo un eco de terror: No, no, no.

No podía pensar con claridad con el torrente de pensamientos e imágenes que me inundaba. Pero mi cuerpo estaba moviéndose, y quería alejarse de él, arrastrándose por la acera. El miedo me inundó. Sabía que necesitaba gritar. Sentí las palabras subiendo en mi garganta. Abrí la boca.

—No grites —advirtió, su voz era una orden.

Sentí los músculos de mis piernas tensarse. Me removí, levantando mis rodillas, lista para correr. Podía hacerlo. Él no lo esperaría. Podía hacerlo.

¡Ahora!

Sus brazos se movieron en un borrón, agarrando ambas piernas y jalándolas. Mi brazo izquierdo y el lado de mi rostro golpeó el pavimento, mi piel rasguñándose contra el cemento áspero me hizo cegarme del dolor. Mis ojos comenzaron a hincharse en cuestión de segundos y la sangre corrió por mi brazo. Mi estómago se revolvió. Traté de liberar mis piernas de su agarré, lo pateé pero fallé. Él gruñó, pero mantuvo el agarré.

— ¡Por favor! Déjame ir. —Traté nuevamente de patearlo con mi pierna libre. El pavimento raspaba mis brazos, enviando más dolor y algo más fuerte.

La ira me atravesó, apartando mi miedo, tratando de luchar. La combinación me puso en acción. Lo pateé y empujé, una y otra vez, pero nada pareció moverle. Ni un centímetro.

— ¡Suéltame! —grité esta vez, el sonido desgarrador de mi garganta fue crudo.

Él se movió con rapidez, su rostro desvaneciéndose y volviendo a la normalidad como lo había visto con la mano de Alice. Y luego estaba encima de mí, su mano cubriendo mi boca. Su peso era insoportable a pesar de que él había parecido pequeño antes, tan débil. No pude respirar, no pude moverme. Estaba aplastándome, pero la idea de lo que vendría después casi me destruyó.

Alguien tenía que ayudarme. Esa era mi única esperanza. Él bajó su cabeza, olfateando mi cabello. Un escalofrío de repulsión me atravesó.

Siseó:

—Tenía razón. Tienes su rastro. —Movió su mano de mi boca y agarró mis hombros—, ¿Dónde están ellos?

—Yo… no te entiendo —dije, tartamudeando.

—Claro que no. —Su rostro se contrajo de disgusto—. No eres más que un estúpido mamífero caminante. No vales la pena.

Apreté mis ojos cerrados. No quería mirarlo. No quería ver su rostro. Quería ir a casa. Por favor…

— ¡Mírame! —Cuando no obedecí, mi cabeza crujió contra el suelo.

Un nuevo dolor fresco me sobresaltó y mi único ojo bueno se abrió en contra de mi voluntad. Él agarró mi barbilla con su mano helada. Mi mirada se reflejó en su rostro y finalmente se detuvo en sus ojos. Eran enormes y vacíos. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Y en esos ojos vi algo peor. Peor que ser asaltada, pero que ser humillada y abusada. Vi muerte en ellos (mi muerte) sin una pizca de remordimiento.

—Dime dónde están. —Cada palabra fue escupida.

Su voz sonaba apagada, como si hablara debajo del agua, o quizás fue mi imaginación. Quizás yo estaba ahogándome.

—Bien —espetó—. Quizás necesite un poco de ayuda.

En un segundo, sus manos estuvieron alrededor de mi garganta y la apretó. Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad, mi respiración fue interrumpida. El pánico rasguñaba en mi pecho mientras yo intenté quitar sus dedos de mi cuello, mis piernas pataleaban en un vano intento de liberarme. Su agarré apretaba mi frágil tráquea.

— ¿Estás lista para hablar? —retó—. ¿O no?

No sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Mi muñeca no parecía doler más; los rasguños de mis brazos y rostro no parecían arder con fuerza, como antes, porque un nuevo dolor reemplazaba el viejo. No tenía aire, nada de aire. Mi corazón latía en mi pecho, demandando oxígeno. La presión en mi cabeza amenazaba con estallar. Mis piernas estaban entumecidas. Pequeñas luces atravesaban mi visión.

Iba a morir.

No volvería a ver a mi madre nuevamente. Oh Dios, ella quedaría devastada. No podía morir de esta manera, por ninguna razón. Rogué en silencio, recé porque alguien me encontrara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero todo estaba desvaneciéndose. Me deslicé dentro de un oscuro abismo. La presión no era tan mala ahora. El dolor en mi garganta parecía más débil. El dolor estaba yéndose. Yo estaba yéndome, desvaneciéndome en la oscuridad.

Repentinamente, sus manos se habían ido, y hubo un sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el camino en la distancia. Se sentía como si estuviera en el fondo de un pozo profundo y el ruido proviniera desde muy lejos. Pero podía respirar otra vez. Comía con gula cada respiración, aprovechando el hermoso aire que bajaba por mi adolorida garganta, alimentando mis hambrientos órganos. Comencé a toser mientras respiraba.

Alguien gritó en un lenguaje suave y musical que nunca escuché antes, y luego hubo otra maldición y un golpe siendo lanzado. Un cuerpo cayó junto a mí, y rodé ligeramente. El dolor me hizo hacer una mueca, pero fue bienvenida. Quería decir que estaba viva.

Estaban peleando en las sombras. Uno de ellos (un hombre) agarró a otro, sujetándolo a varios centímetros en el aire. Su fuerza era impresionante, brutal. Inhumano. Imposible.

Rodando, me sentí sacudida por otra ronda de tos. Me incliné, poniendo el peso en mi muñeca, y grité.

— ¡Maldición! —Estalló una voz profunda.

Hubo un intenso flash de luz amarilla. Las farolas en la calle explotaron, dejando la cuadra en total oscuridad. Me acurruqué. La grava crujía y pasos de botas se acercaron. Acaricié mi brazo lastimado.

—Tranquila. Él se ha ido. ¿Estás bien? —Una gentil mano estuvo en mi hombro, estabilizándome. Una parte distante de mi cerebro pensó que su voz sonaba familiar—. Sólo quédate quieta. —Traté de levantar mi cabeza, pero los mareos casi hicieron que dejara de respirar. Mi visión era borrosa y luego se aclaró. Mi ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y palpitaba con cada aceleración de mi pulso—. Todo está bien.

Un calor comenzó en mi hombro, bajando por mi brazo y deteniéndose en mi muñeca, aliviando el dolor muscular y relajándome.

Recordé esos días, yo tumbada en las playas blancas, disfrutando del sol.

—Gracias por… —Mis palabras se desvanecieron mientras reconocí el rostro de mi salvador. Altos pómulos, nariz recta y unos labios carnosos que conocía. Un rostro que era sorprendente y tan frío que no podía pertenecerle el mismo calor que lentamente entraba por todo mi cuerpo.

Unos vibrantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

—Bells —dijo Edward. La preocupación estaba grabada en su frente—. ¿Todavía estás conmigo?

—Tú —susurré mientras mi cabeza se ladeaba. Vagamente noté que ya no llovía.

Él arqueó una ceja negra como el carbón.

—Sí, soy yo.

Aturdida, bajé la mirada, donde él sostenía mi muñeca. No estaba doliendo más, pero su toque estaba haciendo algo más. Tiré de mi brazo hacia atrás, confundida.

—Puedo ayudarte —insistió, alargando su brazo hacia a mí.

— ¡No! —grité y eso dolió.

Él lo pensó por un momento más y luego bajó su mano, sus ojos miraban mi muñeca.

—Como sea. Llamaré a la policía.

Traté de no escucharlo mientras habló con la policía en el teléfono. Eventualmente, fui capaz de recuperar el aliento.

—Gracias. —Mi voz era ronca, y dolía hablar.

—No me des las gracias. —Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello—. Maldición, esto es por mi culpa.

¿Cómo esto podía ser por su culpa? Mi cerebro no estaba trabajando correctamente, porque eso no tenía mucho sentido común. Me incliné hacia atrás con cuidado, levanté la mirada e inmediatamente deseé no haberlo hecho. Él parecía feroz. Y protector.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste, Bells?

Bajé mi mirada… a sus manos hechos puños. Sus nudillos no tenían ni un rasguño.

—Luz… vi luz.

—Bueno, dicen que hay una luz al final del túnel.

Alejé el recordatorio de que casi había muerto esta noche.

Edward se agachó.

—Maldición, lo siento. Eso fue imprudente. ¿Qué tan mal herida estas?

—Mi garganta… duele. —La toqué suavemente y me estremecí—. Lo mismo sucede con mi muñeca. No estoy… segura de sí está rota. —Levanté mi brazo con cuidado. Estaba hinchada y se volvía de un atractivo color morado y azul—. Pero hubo un destello de luz.

Él estudió mi brazo.

—Puede estar rota o torcida. ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Todo? El hombre… él trató de matarme.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Entiendo eso. Tenía la esperanza de que no te hubiera roto algo importante —se detuvo por un segundo, pensando—. ¿Y tu cabeza?

—No… estoy bien.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bien, bien. —Se levantó y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué estabas aquí, de todas formas?

—Yo… quería ir a la biblioteca —Tuve que detenerme porque mi garganta aún dolía—. No era tan… tarde. No estamos… en un pueblo con alto índice de criminalidad. Él dijo que necesitaba ayuda… una llanta pinchada.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

— ¿Un extraño se acerca pidiendo ayuda en un estacionamiento oscuro y lo ayudas? Es una de las cosas más descuidadas que he escuchado en mi vida. —Cruzó sus brazos y bajó la mirada hacia mí.

—Apuesto a que crees que hago cosas como esas, ¿verdad? ¿Acepto dulces de extraños y entro en camionetas que tienen un letrero que dice "gatitos gratis"?

Comenzó a levantarse.

—Lo siento, no fui de ayuda al venir, ¿O sí?

Ignoré la última declaración.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Mi garganta finalmente estaba sintiéndose un poco mejor. Aun así dolía como el infierno, pero al menos no dolía con cada palabra.

Edward se detuvo y corrió una mano sobre su pecho, por encima de su corazón.

—Sólo pasaba.

—Caray, pensé que los hombres debían ser agradables y encantadores.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué hombres?

—Ya sabes, los caballeros en brillantes armaduras y que salvan a la damisela del peligro. —Me detuve en ese punto. Debí de haberme golpeado la cabeza.

—No soy tu caballero.

—De acuerdo… —susurré. Poco a poco levanté mis rodillas y apoyé mi cabeza sobre ellas. Todo dolía, pero no tanto como lo hacía cuando ese hombre tenía sus manos alrededor de mi garganta. Me estremecí ante el pensamiento—. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Se fue. Se fue por ahora —aseguró Edward—. ¿Bells…?

Levanté mi cabeza. Su cuerpo fornido se cernió sobre mí mientras él me miraba. Su mirada era inquietante, penetrante. No sabía que decir. No me gustaba cómo el cuerpo de Edward se proyectaba con la luz de la luna. Hice un movimiento para tratar de ponerme de pie.

—No creo que deberías levantarte. —Se arrodilló otra vez—. La ambulancia y la policía deberían llegar en cualquier momento. No quiero que te pase nada.

—Nada va a… pasarme —negué, finalmente escuchando las sirenas.

—No quiero tener que cargarte si te desmayas. —Examinó sus nudillos por un par de momentos—. ¿Él te dijo algo?

No quería tragar saliva, pero dolió demasiado.

—Dijo… que había un rastro en mí. Y no dejaba de preguntar… ¿Dónde están ellos? No sé por qué.

Él apartó la mirada, respirando fuerte.

—Suena como un lunático.

—Sí, ¿Pero que quería?

Edward se volvió hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Una chica tan estúpida como para ayudar a un maníaco homicida con su neumático tal vez?

Mis labios se apretaron en una línea dura.

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Alguien… alguna vez te lo ha dicho?

Esbozó una genuina risa divertida.

—Oh, Belly, todos los benditos días de mi vida.

Lo miré con incredulidad una vez más.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Puesto que ya me diste las gracias, creo que nada es la mejor manera de proceder en ese punto. —Se levantó con una fluida gracia—. Sólo no te muevas. Eso es todo lo que pido. Quédate quieta y trata de no causar más problemas.

Le fruncí el ceño y eso dolió.

Mi no-tan-encantador caballero se puso sobre mí, sus piernas separadas y brazos a sus costados como si estuviera listo para protegerme de nuevo. ¿Y si el hombre regresa? Eso debía tener a Edward preocupado.

Mis hombros comenzaron a temblar, mis dientes rápidamente siguieron. Edward se sacó su camisa y pasó el algodón caliente sobre mi cabeza, con cuidado de que la tela no tocara las áreas dañadas de mi rostro. Su olor me envolvió, y por primera vez desde el ataque, me sentí segura. Con Edward. ¿Quién lo imaginaría?

Como si mi cuerpo reconociera que no tenía que luchar más, comencé a caer hacia un lado, y sabía que iba a tener mi otro ojo negro cuando mi cabeza golpeó el pavimento, estaba casi definitivamente a punto de desmayarme por segunda vez en un par de días. Por un breve momento me pregunté si estaba condenada a parecer siempre débil frente a Edward, y luego me doblé en el suelo como una bolsa de papel.

* * *

**Hola ¿Cómo vamos? ¿Qué les pareció? yo casi muero con el "casi-beso" *-* Ojala no falte mucho para el verdadero-beso ;) y el ataque O_O ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué habrá pasado con el atacante? ¿Y a qué se refería?**

**Muchas gracias a Magtam1830 y a soledadcullen por sus Reviews, también gracias por las alertas y favoritos ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	6. Capítulo 10-11

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo: 10**

No era una costumbre para mí frecuentar hospitales. Los odiaba tanto como odiaba la música country. En mi opinión, olían a muerte y desinfectante. Me recordaban a papá, y al tiempo que había pasado mientras el cáncer opacaba sus ojos y la quimio acababa con su cuerpo.

Este hospital no era para nada diferente, pero la visita era un poco más compleja. Envolvía a la policía, una madre frenética, y mi hosco salvador de cabellos oscuros, el cual todavía se mantenía cerca de la habitación donde me habían metido. Hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo, tan maleducado e ingrato como sonaba.

Mi mamá, quien había estado de turno en el hospital para el momento en que la ambulancia me había llevado con la policía de escolta, seguía estirando la mano y acariciando mi brazo o mi cara, la parte buena, al menos. Como si ese movimiento le recordara que yo seguía viva y respirando, y que solo tenía moretones. Comenzaba a molestarme, y me odiaba a mí misma por eso.

Estaba sintiendo el grado de irritación más alto. Mi cabeza y espalda dolían demasiado, pero el dolor de mi muñeca y brazo eran lo peor. Luego de muchos toqueteos, pinchazos, y media docena de rayos X, se llegó a la conclusión de que nada se encontraba roto. Tenía un esguince en la muñeca y un tendón rasgado en mi brazo, más numerosos moretones y cortadas. Una abrazadera ya se encontraba envolviendo mi mano izquierda y antebrazo.

También había una elusiva promesa de medicamento para el dolor que nunca llegaba.

Los oficiales de policía eran amables, pero un poco bruscos, y preguntaron todo tipo de preguntas que se pudieran imaginar. Sabía que era importante que les dijera todo lo que recordaba, pero el shock comenzaba a desvanecerse y hacía rato que la adrenalina me había abandonado. Todo lo que quería era irme a casa.

Pensaron que había sido un intento de robo que había salido mal, hasta que les dije que no había pedido nada de dinero. Luego que les conté lo que me había dicho, creyeron que tal vez había estado enfermo o posiblemente era un drogadicto al que se le estaba terminando el efecto.

Cuando la policía terminó de hacerme preguntas, se volvieron hacia Edward. Parecían estar agradecidos con él. Incluso, uno le palmeó la espalda y sonrió. Eran amigos. Que dulce. No tuve oportunidad de escuchar lo que les decía, porque mi mamá se apoderó de la interrogación.

Quería que todos se fueran y me dejaran sola.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

Sorprendida de escuchar mi apellido, fue sacada de mis pensamientos. Uno de los oficiales más jóvenes se encontraba junto a mi cama de nuevo. No podía recordar su nombre, y me encontraba muy cansada como para buscar su identificación.

— ¿Sí?

—Creo que ya terminamos por esta noche. Si recuerda algo más llámenos inmediatamente, por favor.

Asentí y deseé no haberlo hecho. Hice una mueca cuando el dolor atravesó mi cabeza.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mamá, preocupada.

—Mi cabeza, duele.

Se levantó.

—Iré a buscar al doctor para así ponerte esos medicamentos —sonrió gentilmente—, entonces no sentirás nada.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, lo que me encantaría. El oficial se volteó para irse, pero se detuvo de nuevo.

—No creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte. Yo…

La interferencia de su radio interrumpió cualquier cosa que fuera a decir. La voz del locutor se oyó sobre la estática:

—Todas las unidades disponibles, tenemos código 18 en Well Springs Rode. La víctima es una mujer de aproximadamente dieciséis o diecisiete años. Posible DOA*. Paramédicos en la escena.

Wau. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que yo fuera atacada la misma noche en la que una adolescente muere en tan pequeño pueblo?

Debía ser coincidencia. Miré hacia Edward, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, también había escuchado.

—Jesús, —dijo el oficial, luego le dio al botón de su radio—. Unidad 414 saliendo del hospital y en camino. —Se giró, todavía hablando por la radio y se fue.

La habitación estaba vacía, con la excepción de Edward apoyado contra la pared junto a la cortina. Levantó una ceja hacia mí. Mordí mi labio inferior y aparté la cabeza, causando que otra ráfaga de dolor atravesara en mi sien de un lado al otro. Me quedé así hasta que mi madre volvió corriendo hasta mi cama con el doctor siguiéndola.

—Cariño, el Dr. Michaels tiene buenas noticias.

—Como ya sabes, no tienes huesos rotos y también parece que no tienes concusión. Una vez te demos de alta, puedes ir a casa y descansar. —dijo, acariciando el área donde manchas de gris se asomaban por su cabello. Miró a Edward antes de enfocarse en mí, nuevamente—. Ahora, si comienzas a sentir nauseas o mareos, problemas de visión o pérdida de memoria, debemos traerte de inmediato otra vez.

—De acuerdo. —dije, mirando las pastillas. A este punto aceptaría cualquier cosa.

Después que el doctor se fue, mamá se sobresaltó cuando le quité el pequeño vaso plástico y las pastillas, tragándolas rápidamente. Ni me importaba lo que fueran.

Al borde de lágrimas nuevamente, estiré y busqué la mano de mamá, pero fui interrumpida por una exaltada voz en el pasillo.

Alice entró a la habitación, su cara luciendo pálida y preocupada.

—Oh, no, Bella. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Solo un poco golpeada. —subí mi brazo y le brinde una débil sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que eso haya sucedido. —Se volteó a su hermano—. ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Pensé que tú…

—Alice —advirtió Edward, previamente al llegar a los servicios de asistencia médica.

Se alejó de su hermano, y se apoyó a un lado de mi cama.

—Siento tanto esto.

—No es tu culpa.

Asintió, pero pude notar que se ahogaba en culpa. El nombre de mi madre fue llamado por los altavoces. Su cara decayó, se excusó y prometió regresar en unos pocos segundos.

— ¿Puedes irte pronto? —preguntó Alice.

Arrastré mi atención de vuelta hacia ella.

—Supongo —me detuve—. Tan pronto como mi madre regrese.

Asintió.

— ¿Viste… al tipo que te atacó?

—Sí, dijo un montón cosas locas. —Cerré los ojos, y me pareció como si me costara un poco más abrirlos de nuevo—. Algo sobre "encontrarlos." No lo sé. —Cambié de posición en la dura cama, los moretones no dolían tanto—. Fue raro.

Alice palideció.

—Espero que puedas irte pronto. Odio los hospitales.

—Yo igual.

Arrugó la nariz.

—Tienen… un olor tan extraño.

—Es lo que siempre le digo a mamá, pero ella cree que lo invento.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no eres solo tú. Tienen este olor… mohoso.

Mis párpados se abrieron de nuevo y me concentré en Edward.

Tenía los ojos cerrados al inclinar su cabeza contra la pared, pero sabía que estaba escuchando todo. Alice habló sobre llevarme a casa si mamá no podía irse. Estuve impactada de nuevo por los gemelos. Edward y Alice no pertenecían aquí, pero yo sí. Podía perderme fácilmente entre las blancas paredes y las cortinas verde pálido. Yo era simple como el linóleo, pero esos dos parecían alumbrar la habitación con su perfecta belleza e impotente presencia.

Ah, la medicina hacía efecto. Ahora estaba poética. Y drogada.

Dicha pura.

Alice se movió, bloqueando mi visión hacia Edward. Inmediatamente sentí el pánico inundarme, y me moví incomoda hasta que pude verlo de nuevo. Mi pulso se calmó al momento en que mi mirada se encontró con él. No me engañaba. Trataba de actuar como si estuviera relajado, apoyado contra la pared así con los ojos cerrados y todo, pero su mandíbula estaba tensa, y sabía que se encontraba como el inicio de la primavera, vibrante de energía.

—Estás contendiéndote bien. Yo estaría completamente aterrada, meciéndome en una esquina por ahí. —sonrió Alice.

—Me aterraré. —murmuré—. Dame tiempo.

No estaba segura cuanto tiempo paso antes que mi madre regresara con una molesta expresión en su lindo rostro.

—Cariño, perdóname por abandonarte. —dijo deprisa—. Hubo un accidente bastante fuerte, y están trayendo a muchas víctimas. Tendrás que permanecer aquí un rato. Tengo que quedarme, al menos hasta que determinemos si hay que moverlos a un hospital más grande. Un montón de enfermeras no están, y el hospital no está capacitado para este tipo de crisis. —la miré incrédula. Sentí la molestia invadirme, de nuevo. Que se jodan todos los demás. Casi muero hoy, y quería a mi mamá.

—Sra. Swan, nosotros podemos llevarla a casa, —dijo Alice—. Estoy segura que quiere irse. Sé que yo quisiera, y no es problema para nosotros llevarla.

Le rogué con los ojos a mamá para que me llevara a casa ella misma.

—Me sentiría mejor si está aquí o conmigo, en caso de que sí tenga una concusión y, bueno, no quiero que nada más suceda.

—Nunca dejaríamos que nada sucediese. —La mirada de Alice era firme—. La llevaremos directo a casa y nos quedaremos con ella. Lo prometo.

Pude notar como mamá luchaba con la necesidad de mantenerme cerca y su responsabilidad hacia aquellos lastimados en el accidente. Me sentía mal por ponerla a elegir. Además, sabía que verme en el hospital debía ser un doloroso recuerdo de papá. Mis ojos volaron hacia Edward, y la molestia se evaporó de mis hombros. Le brindé una débil sonrisa a mamá.

—Está bien, mamá. Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor, y estoy segura que nada más está mal. No quiero quedarme aquí.

Mamá suspiró, jugando con sus manos.

—No puedo creer que esto ocurriera esta noche, precisamente. —Su nombre fue llamado por los altavoces, nuevamente. Hizo algo no muy característico, maldijo—, ¡Demonios!

Alice saltó, inmediatamente.

—Podemos hacerlo, Sra. Swan.

Mamá me miró y luego a la puerta.

—De acuerdo, pero sí ocurre algo fuera de lo normal, —se volteó hacia mí—. O si tu cabeza comienza a doler más, llámame inmediatamente. ¡No! Llama al 911.

—Lo haré —aseguré.

Se inclinó y me besó suavemente en la mejilla.

—Descansa un poco, cariño. Te quiero. —Entonces se fue, corriendo por el pasillo.

Alice me sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias —dije—. Pero no tienes que quedarte conmigo.

Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo haré. Sin discusiones. —Se alejó de mi lado—. Veré que puedo hacer para sacarte de este lugar.

Parpadeé y ya se había ido, pero Edward se movió más cerca. Su expresión era estoica y se detuvo al pie de mi cama. Cerré los ojos.

— ¿Vas a insultarme de nuevo? Porque no estoy dispuesto a… tolerar eso.

—Creo que te refieres a soportar.

—Tolerar, soportar. Como sea. —abrí mis ojos y lo encontré mirándome—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Estoy genial. —bostecé audiblemente—. Tu hermana actúa como si fuera su culpa.

—No le gusta cuando la gente se lastima, —dijo suavemente—. Y las personas tienden a lastimarse a nuestro alrededor.

Un frío caló mi interior. Incluso aunque su expresión era seria, sus palabras estaban impregnadas de dolor.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

No respondió.

Alice regresó entonces, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Estamos listos para irnos, con órdenes del doctor y todo.

—Ven, vamos a llevarte a casa. —Edward se movió al lado de mi cama y, sorprendentemente, me ayudo a sentarme y luego a levantarme.

Me tropecé unos cuantos pasos, teniendo que detenerme.

—Wow, me siento dormida.

La cara de Alice se tornó comprensiva.

—Creo que las pastillas ya están haciendo efecto.

— ¿Estoy… hablando mal ya? —pregunté.

—Para nada. —rió.

Suspiré, exhausta al punto de casi caerme. Mi cuerpo fue elevado en el aire e inclinado hacia pecho de Edward, antes de ser depositada suavemente en una silla de ruedas.

—Reglas del hospital, —explicó Edward y luego me rodó, deteniéndose únicamente para permitirme firmar un par de formas antes de llevarme al estacionamiento.

Me ayudó a subir al auto de Alice cuidando de mi brazo, me levantó y me puso en el asiento.

—Puedo caminar, sabes.

—Lo sé. —Rodeó el auto y se sentó a mi lado.

Intenté mantenerme en mi lado del asiento y con la cabeza arriba, porque dudaba que él apreciara que me tirara encima, pero una vez que Edward se sentó junto a mí, mi cabeza simplemente cayó a su pecho. Se tensó por un momento, pero luego puso un brazo sobre mis hombros. La calidez rápidamente coló mis huesos. Se sintió bien en ese momento, estar acurrucada contra él. Me sentía segura, y me recordó el calor que había salido de su mano antes.

Hundí la parte sana de mi cara contra la suave tela de su camisa y creí sentir su brazo apretándose a mí alrededor, pero eso pudo haber sido el efecto de las pastillas. Para el momento en que el auto arrancó ya me estaba quedando dormida, pensando en una cosa y en otra sin mucho sentido.

No estaba segura si soñaba o no cuando Alice comenzó a hablar, su voz sonaba baja y lejana.

—Le dije que no fuera.

—Lo sé. —Hubo una pausa—. No te preocupes. No voy a permitir que nada suceda esta vez. Lo juro.

El silencio fue seguido de más susurros silenciosos.

—Hiciste algo, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. Es más fuerte ahora.

—No fue… mi intención. —Edward se movió ligeramente, alejando mi cabello de mi cara—. Solo pasó. Mierda.

Pasaron largos minutos, y yo luchaba por mantenerme despierta. Pero los eventos de la noche hacían mucho peso sobre mí, y finalmente sucumbí a la calidez de Edward y a la dicha de la noche.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, la luz del día se abría paso por la gruesa cortina de la sala, captando pequeñas partículas de polvo que hacían deformes diseños sobre la pacífica cabeza de Alice. Ella estaba a unos pocos pasos, en el mueble, curvada en profundo sueño. Sus pequeñas manos se encontraban acomodadas bajos su mejilla, y su boca ligeramente abierta. Parecía más bien una muñeca china que una persona real.

Sonreí e inmediatamente hice una mueca. Una chispa de dolor se apoderó de mi cabeza, y el miedo de la noche anterior colmó mis venas de agua helada. Me quedé allí por unos momentos, respirando hondo para calmarme y así ganar el control de mis locas emociones.

Estaba viva, gracias a Edward, quien aparentemente también se encontraba en mi almohada.

Mi cabeza estaba en sus piernas, y una de sus manos descansaba sobre la curva de mi cadera. Mi corazón se aceleró. No podía estar cómodo, sentado toda la noche.

Edward se estiró.

— ¿Estás bien, Bells?

— ¿Edward? —Murmuré, tratando de controlar mis emociones—. Yo… lo siento. No fue mi intención dormir encima de ti.

—Está bien. —me ayudó a sentarme. La habitación giraba un poco—. ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí. ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche?

—Sí. —fue todo lo que dijo.

Recordaba a Alice ofrecerse, pero no a él. Despertarme con la cabeza en sus piernas fue lo último que esperaba.

— ¿Recuerdas algo? —preguntó quedito.

Mi pecho se apretó. Asentí, esperando que doliera más de lo que lo hizo.

—Fui atacada anoche.

—Alguien trató de asaltarte. —dijo.

No, no fue así. Recuerdo a un hombre tomando mi bolso, luego tirándolo, pero él no quería mi dinero.

—No intentaba asaltarme.

—Bells…

—No. —Intenté levantarme, pero su brazo regresó a mi alrededor, formando una banda de hierro que no podía romper—. Él no quería mi dinero, Edward. Los quería a ellos.

Edward se tensó.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

— ¿En serio? —fruncí el ceño al mover mi brazo y darme cuenta que la férula pesaba—. Pero seguía preguntando donde estaban y sobre un rastro.

—Ese tipo estaba loco —dijo, en voz baja—. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Que no estaba bien de la cabeza. Que nada de lo que haya dicho significa algo.

—No lo sé. No parecía loco.

— ¿No es lo suficientemente loco para ti tratar de golpear a una chica hasta el cansancio? —su ceja se levantó—. Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que es locura según tú.

—No es a lo que me refiero.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres? —Se movió, cuidando de no lastimarme, lo cual me sorprendió—. Era un lunático cualquiera, pero tú vas a hacerlo más grande de lo que en realidad es, ¿verdad?

—No estoy haciendo nada. —Inhalé para calmarme—. Edward, ese no era un lunático normal.

—Oh, ¿eres experta en gente loca ahora?

—Un mes contigo y siento que ya tengo una maestría sobre el tema. —solté. Lo miré mal, y me aparté. Mi cabeza dolió.

— ¿Estás bien? —se inclinó, poniendo su mano en mi brazo bueno—. ¿Bells?

Sacudí su mano.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Sus hombros se tensaron, y miró hacia delante.

—Sé que probablemente estés afectada por lo que pasó anoche, pero no vuelvas esto en algo que no es.

—Edward...

—No quiero que Alice se mortifique porque haya un idiota allá afuera atacando chicas. —Su mirada era tensa. Fría—. ¿Me entiendes?

Mi labio tembló. Parte de mí quería llorar. Otra parte quería golpearlo. Entonces, ¿toda esta preocupación era por su hermana? Que tonta yo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Había tanta intensidad en sus ojos, como si tratara de obligarme a entender.

Alice bostezó audiblemente. Me aparté, rompiendo el contacto primero. Por supuesto, primer punto para Edward.

— ¡Buenos días! —Chilló Alice mientras una o ambas de sus piernas cayeron al piso, sonando sorprendentemente fuerte para alguien tan delgado como ella—. ¿Están despiertos desde hace mucho?

Otro suspiro salió de los labios de Edward, más audible y molesto que el primero.

—No, Alice, nos acabamos de levantar y estábamos conversando. Roncabas tan alto que no podíamos seguir dormidos.

Alice resopló.

—Lo dudo. Bella, ¿te sientes… bien esta mañana?

—Sí, estoy un poco adolorida y tensa, pero en general bien.

Sonrió, pero sus ojos aún brillaban llenos de culpa. Lo cual no tenía sentido.

—Creo que voy a hacerte desayuno. —Antes de poder responderle, corrió a la cocina y pude escuchar numerosas puertas abrirse y cerrarse, al igual que utensilios y sartenes golpeándose entre sí.

—De acuerdo.

Edward se levantó y estiró, los músculos de su espalda me tentaron bajo su camisa. Miré a otro lado.

—Mi hermana me importa más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo —dijo suavemente. Cada palabra dicha con determinación—, haría cualquier cosa por ella, por cerciorarme de que está feliz y segura. Por favor, no la preocupes con historias locas.

Me sentí infinitamente pequeña.

—Eres un idiota, pero no le diré nada. —cuando miré hacia arriba, me costó concentrarme cuando sus ojos brillaban tanto como lo hacían—. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Contento?

Algo se reflejó en su rostro, y se fue igual de rápido como había llegado. ¿Rabia? ¿Remordimiento?

—En realidad no. Para nada.

De nuevo nos miramos fijamente. El aire era tenso, palpable.

— ¡Edward! —Llamó Alice desde la cocina—. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

—Deberíamos ir a ver qué está haciendo antes que destruya tu cocina. —Se frotó la cara con las manos—. Es posible.

Manteniéndome en silencio, lo seguí por el pasillo donde la luz se filtraba por la puerta abierta. Me estremecí ante la abrupta claridad y de repente recordé que no me había cepillado el cabello ni los dientes todavía. Salté lejos de Edward.

—Creo que tengo que… irme.

Levantó una ceja.

—Irte… ¿A dónde?

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

—Arriba. Necesito una ducha.

Sorprendentemente la puerta que había dejado abierta no se había cerrado. Asintió y desapareció dentro de la cocina. En el borde de las escaleras, inconscientemente mis dedos se fueron hasta mis labios y otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Cuán cerca estuve de morir anoche?

— ¿De verdad va estar bien? —escuché a Alice preguntar.

—Sí, va a estar bien. —Respondió Edward, pacientemente—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Nada va a suceder. Todo estaba arreglado cuando regresé.

Me mantuve cerca de las escaleras.

—No pongas esa cara. Nada te va a pasar. —Esta vez, Edward exhaló con evidente frustración—. O a ella, ¿Vale? —Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato más—. Debimos haber esperado algo así.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste? —Alice preguntó molesta—. Porque yo trataba de no pensar en eso, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez podríamos tener un amigo, uno de verdad, sin que ellos…

Sus tonos se disminuyeron, volviéndose ininteligibles. ¿Hablaban de mí? Tenían que estar hablando de mí, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Me quedé allí totalmente confundida, tratando de descubrir de qué podrían estar hablando.

La voz de Edward se alzó.

— ¿Quién sabe, Alice? Ya veremos cómo van las cosas. —Hizo una pausa y luego se rió—. Creo que estás quemando esos huevos. Ven, dámelos.

Antes de moverme de mi lugar escuché un poco más mientras ellos iban de acá para allá normalmente. Sin advertencia, otra conversación robada me vino a la mente. La noche anterior en el auto, mientras entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, los había escuchado murmurar preocupaciones que no pude entender.

Quería sacudirme el incesante presentimiento de que ocultaban algo. No había olvidado la aversión de Alice hacia mí yendo a la biblioteca. O la extraña luz que había visto en la biblioteca y me recordaba tanto a la luz en el bosque cuando vi al oso y me desmayé, algo que nunca había hecho en toda mi vida. Y también estaba el día en el lago, donde Edward se había convertido en Aquaman.

Caminé entumecida hasta mi baño y encendí la luz, esperando ver mi cara arruinada. Moví la cabeza a un lado, y un jadeo escapó de mi garganta. Sabía que mi mejilla había sido rasgada anoche. Recordaba el dolor y a mi ojo hinchado sin poder abrirse. Pero ahora, mi ojo solo se encontraba un poco morado, y mi mejilla roja como si nueva piel ya hubiese comenzado a crecer. Mi mirada viajó hasta mi cuello. Los moretones ahí eran casi visibles, como si el accidente hubiese ocurrido días atrás, y no apenas anoche.

— ¿Qué demonios? —murmuré.

Mis heridas estaban casi curadas, con la excepción de mi brazo…. Pero eso también apenas dolía. Otro recuerdo pasó por mi mente, de Edward inclinándose sobre mí en el camino con las manos calientes. ¿Sus manos habían…? No podía ser.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Pero mientras me examinaba a mí misma no podía sacudir la sensación que me decía que algo sucedía aquí, y los gemelos sabían.

Nada tenía sentido.

***D.O.A. Es el término médico utilizado cuando el paciente ya había fallecido**

**Capítulo: 11**

El domingo antes de que la escuela fuera a comenzar, Alice me llevó al pueblo para comprar mis cuadernos, mientras que ella reemplazó casi todos sus útiles escolares. Sólo tendríamos tres días de escuela y luego el Día del Trabajo. Ya estaba anhelándolo. Antes de regresar a casa, Alice estaba hambrienta como siempre, y nos detuvimos en uno de sus lugares favoritos.

—Es un… restaurante pintoresco —dije.

Alice sonrió, el tacón de su sandalia constantemente tocando el piso.

— ¿Pintoresco? Es pintoresco para una chica de ciudad como tú, pero aquí es el lugar más popular.

Eché otra rápida mirada alrededor. El Smoke Hole no era tan malo; de hecho era un lugar con colores tierra, y me gusto los grupos de rocas y piedras que sobresalían de los bordes de las mesas.

—Está mucho más lleno en la tarde y después de la escuela — agregó entre sorbo y sorbo—, Hace imposible conseguir un asiento.

— ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Encontré un poco difícil imaginar a la hermosa Alice pasando el rato aquí, comiendo un sándwich de pavo y malteadas.

Pero ella estaba aquí, con su segundo sándwich de pavo y su tercera malteada. Desde que conocí a Alice, había estado constantemente sorprendida por la cantidad de comida que consumía en una sola sesión. En realidad, era un poco preocupante.

—Edward y yo venimos aquí al menos una vez a la semana por lasaña. ¡Está para morirse! —sus ojos se iluminaron con una mezcla de emoción y nostalgia.

Reí.

—Tú amas cualquier comida, pero gracias por invitarme a salir hoy. Me alegra poder salir de casa sin mamá. Se la pasa cada segundo sobre mí.

—Ella está preocupada.

Asentí, jugueteando con la pajita.

—Especialmente después de enterarse sobre la chica que murió la misma noche. ¿La conocías?

Alice bajó la mirada a su plato, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No mucho.

Cursaba un grado inferior que nosotros, pero mucha gente la conocía.

— Pueblo pequeño y todo eso. Creo que leí que no están seguros de que fuera asesinada, parece que fue un ataque al corazón —se detuvo, sus labios se fruncieron mientras miraba sobre mi hombro—. Qué extraño.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, girándome para ver lo que ella estaba mirando y volteando mi rostro tan pronto como pude. Era Edward.

Alice inclinó su cabeza.

—No sabía que él vendría aquí.

—Oh, él aparece con solo ser nombrado.

Alice estalló en risas, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.

—Ah, eso fue divertido.

Me hundí en mi asiento. Después de la mañana en que él y su hermana me prepararon el desayuno, él me ha evitado y eso estaba bien. Sin embargo, quería darle las gracias por salvarme la vida. Un agradecimiento adecuado que no termine en insultos, pero las pocas veces que fui capaz de verlo, él se tomó el tiempo suficiente para advertirme con la mirada que no quería que me acercara.

Edward podría ser el hombre más físicamente perfecto que había visto (su rostro era algo por el cual un artista moriría por tener una oportunidad de dibujar) nunca parecía verse mal. Pero también podría ser el mayor imbécil del planeta.

—No va a sentarse aquí, ¿verdad? —susurré a Alice, quien parecía muy divertida.

—Hola, Alice.

Contuve la respiración ante el sonido de su ronca voz. Deslicé mi brazo vendado debajo de mi mesa. Estaba segura de que si él lo veía, podría recordarle el inconveniente que he sido.

—Oye —dijo Alice mientras descansaba su barbilla en su mano—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo hambre —respondió él secamente—. Aquí es donde la gente viene a comer, ¿no?

Miré mi hamburguesa a medio comer y papas fritas, jugando con mi plato, rezando a quien sea que pudiera escuchar mis plegarias poder desvanecerme en mi asiento hasta que él se fuera. Me obligué a mí misma a pensar en todo tipo de cosas, libros, programas de televisión, películas, Edward, el césped afuera de…

—Todos menos tú, ¿Viniste a jugar con tu comida?

Oh, maldición. Plasmé la sonrisa más brillante que pude fingir y me armé de valor. Mi sonrisa vaciló en el momento en que lo miré a los ojos. Él me miró expectante, como si supiera lo que realmente estaba pensando, quería que peleara contra él.

—Sí, verás, mamá normalmente me lleva a Chuck E. Cheese para cenar, así que me siento un poco fuera de lugar.

Extraño al ratón tomando mi pedido y todo eso.

Alice resopló y levantó la mirada a su hermano.

— ¿No es ella grandiosa?

—Sencillamente encantadora —cruzó sus brazos, su voz en un tono tan seco como siempre—. ¿Qué tal tu brazo?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Mi brazo se sentía bien. Quería deshacerme de la férula, pero mamá se rehusaba a dejarme bañar sin ella.

—Mejor. Estoy bien. Gracias…

—No lo hagas —me interrumpió, pasando una mano a través de sus mechones negros—. Tu cara se ve mucho mejor, por cierto.

Inconscientemente coloqué una mano en mi mejilla.

—Bueno… gracias, creo —Miré a Alice con incredulidad y musité las palabras: ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? Hacia ella.

Ella intercambió una mirada divertida conmigo antes de regresar la atención a su hermano.

— ¿Te unes a nosotras? Estábamos terminando.

Fue el turno de Edward de resoplar.

—No, gracias.

Volví a juguetear con la comida de mi plato. Como si la idea de comer con nosotras fuera la cosa más absurda.

—Bueno, eso es tan triste —Alice no se ofendió en absoluto.

— ¡Edward, ya estás aquí!

Levanté la mirada hacia el sonido de una chica demasiado emocionada. Una pequeña y linda rubia saludaba desde la entrada. Edward le regreso el saludo, no muy alegremente, y observé como ella prácticamente rebotó hasta nuestra mesa. Cuando estuvo frente a Edward, lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla antes de abrazarlo posesivamente.

Una fea y ardiente sensación se esparció en mi vientre. ¿Tenía novia? Eché una mirada a Alice. Su hermana no parecía feliz.

La chica finalmente puso atención en nuestra mesa.

—Hola, Alice, ¿Cómo has estado?

Alice le regresó la sonrisa en un tono muy contenido.

—Grandioso, Tanya, ¿Y tú?

—Excelente —Le dio un codazo a Edward como si estuviera hablando de una broma entre ellos.

No pude respirar.

— ¿Pensé que te habías ido otra vez? —Preguntó Alice, sus ojos por lo general cálidos se convirtieron en fríos—. ¿Tus hermanos decidieron regresar antes de que comenzara la escuela?

—Cambiamos de opinión —Levantó la mirada hacia Edward nuevamente, quien comenzaba a verse incómodo.

—Mmm, interesante —respondió Alice, su expresión asumió una máscara felina—. Oh, que grosera soy. Tanya, ella es Bella —me señaló—. Es nueva en nuestro excitante pueblo.

Forcé una sonrisa hacia la chica. No había razón para estar celosa o molesta, pero maldición, esta chica era muy linda.

La sonrisa de Tanya se desvaneció. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Esta es ella?

Mis ojos fueron hasta Alice.

—No puedo hacer esto, Edward. Quizás ustedes estén de acuerdo, pero yo no —Tanya sacudió su cabello rubio con una mano—. Esto es un error.

Edward suspiró.

—Tanya…

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—No.

—Tanya, ni siquiera la conoces —Alice se puso de pie—. No seas ridícula.

El tráfico en la cena, literalmente, se detuvo. Todo el mundo nos miraba.

Sentí un calor, una mezcla de vergüenza y de ira, subiendo por mi rostro mientras veía a Tanya.

—Lo siento, ¿Te he hecho algo?

Los extraordinariamente ojos azules brillaron fijos en mí.

—Sí, ¿Qué te parece respirar para comenzar?

— ¿Disculpa? —dije.

—Ya me has oído —replicó Tanya. Luego se volvió a Edward—. ¿Es por esto que todo lo que hemos logrado se irá a la mierda? ¿Por esto mis hermanos han tenido que moverse por el país…?

—Es suficiente —Edward agarró el brazo de Tanya—. Hay un McDonald una calle abajo. Te conseguiremos tu Cajita Feliz. Quizás eso te tranquilice.

— ¿De qué va todo esto? —exigí. El impulso de levantarme y arrastrarla por el cabello era difícil de ignorar.

La ardiente mirada de Tanya era como dos rayos láser.

—Todo se irá a la mierda.

—Bueno, esto fue muy divertido —Edward arqueó una ceja a su hermana—. Te veré en casa.

Los observé marchándose, hirviendo de ira. Sin embargo, debajo de esa ira también me sentía herida.

Alice ese dejó caer en su asiento.

—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento. Es una completa perra.

La miré mientras mis manos temblaban.

— ¿Por qué dijo esas cosas de mí?

—No lo sé. Parecía estar celosa —Alice jugueteó con su paja, pero evito mis ojos—. Tanya tiene algo con Edward, siempre lo ha tenido. Solían salir antes.

Mi cerebro quedo atrapado en las palabras "Solían salir" por un segundo.

—De todos modos, se enteró de que él te rescató la otra noche. Por supuesto que ella te va a odiar.

— ¿De verdad? —No le creía—. ¿Todo esto porque Edward me salvó de ser asesinada? —Frustrada, golpeé mi férula sobre la mesa e hice una mueca—. Pero si Edward me trata como si fuera una terrorista. Es ridículo.

—Él no te odia —contestó en voz baja—. Creo que quiere hacerlo, para ser honesta. Pero no puede. Por eso actúa así.

Eso no tenía sentido para mí.

— ¿Por qué quiere odiarme? No quiero odiarlo, pero no me lo pone fácil.

Alice levantó su mirada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Bells, lo siento. Mi familia es un poco rara. Así es en este pueblo. Así es Tanya. Verás, su familia es… es amiga de la nuestra. Y todos nosotros tenemos mucho en común.

La mire, esperando que ella se explicara que en común podría tener con esa arpía de Tanya.

—Ellos son trillizos, ¿Sabes? —Alice se recargó contra el respaldo, mirando con indiferencia su plato—. Tiene dos hermanos, Alec y James.

—Espera —La mire boquiabierta—. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay unos trillizos aquí y ustedes son gemelos?

Frunció el ceño mientras asentía.

— ¿En una ciudad como de quinientas personas?

—Sé que es raro —dijo, mirándome—. Pero tenemos cosas en común y todos somos muy unidos. A los pueblos pequeños no les agradan los extraños. Y yo estoy saliendo con su hermano Alec.

Abrí mi boca.

— ¿Tienes novio? —Cuando ella asintió, negué con mi cabeza—. Nunca lo has mencionado antes.

Se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada.

—No es algo que me guste contar. No nos vemos mucho.

Cerré mi boca de golpe. ¿Qué chica no habla de su novio? Si yo tuviera uno, hablaría de él, al menos lo mencionaría una vez. Quizás dos.

Miré a Alice con nuevos ojos, preguntándome cuando más no me estaba diciendo. Echándome hacia atrás, mi mirada se desvió más allá de Alice, y fue como si un interruptor se encendiera.

Comencé a notar cosas, pequeñas cosas. Por ejemplo, cómo la camarera pelirroja con un lápiz clavado en su peinado no dejaba de mirarme y tocaba una brillante piedra negra de su collar. Luego, estaba el viejo hombre sentado en el bar, su comida sin tocar, nos miraba mientras murmuraba por lo bajo. Parecía estar un poco loco. Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación. Una mujer en traje de negocios llamó mi atención. Ella dijo algo y regresó su atención a su compañero. Él miró sobre su hombro, y su rostro palideció.

Rápidamente, me giré hacia Alice. Ella parecía ajena a todo, o quizás estaba tratando fuertemente de ignorarlos. La tensión se cortaba en el aire. Era como una línea invisible que se había dibujado y debía saltar sobre ella. Podía sentirlos a todos, decenas de ojos, fijos en mí. Todas esas miradas llenas de desconfianza y una emoción mucho más peor.

Miedo.

La última cosa que quería usar en mi primer día en una escuela nueva era una férula, pero dado a que mi mamá insistía en que esperara a mañana, cuando sería mi primer chequeó, estaba atrapada entras los susurros, "¡Mira, una chica nueva!" cuando entré en los pasillos de la escuela. Y a eso le agregas, "¡Mira, una chica nueva que ha sido asaltada!", también.

Todos me miraban como si yo fuera un extraterrestre con dos cabezas caminando por la escuela. No estaba segura de sí debería sentirme como una celebridad o un paciente escapado de un manicomio. Nadie me hablaba.

Por suerte, la escuela era pequeña y fue fácil encontrar las clases. Estaba acostumbrada a escuelas con al menos cuatro pisos de alto, con múltiples alas, y campos abiertos. La escuela tenía un par de pisos, pero eso era todo.

Encontré mi salón de clase fácilmente y me senté ignorando las miradas curiosas y un par de suaves sonrisas. No vi a mis vecinos hasta el segundo periodo, y fue Edward quien se paseaba por los pasillos antes de que sonara la campana, con una sonrisa en sus labios llenos. Las conversaciones habían prácticamente cesado. Varias chicas a mi alrededor incluso dejaron de garabatear en sus cuadernos.

Edward era una especie de estrella de rock, entraba con una arrogancia mortal. Tenía la atención de todo el mundo, especialmente cuando cambió su libro de trigonometría de una mano a otra, y pasó sus dedos entre su alborotado cabello, dejándolo caer de vuelta a su frente. Sus vaqueros colgaban de sus caderas, así que cuando levantó su brazo, una línea de piel dorada hizo las matemáticas mucho más interesante.

Una chica de cabello rojizo suspiró a mi lado y dijo en voz baja:

—Dios, lo que no daría por un trozo de eso. Un sándwich de Edward debería estar en el menú.

Otra chica rió.

—Eso sería terrible.

—Junto con los gemelos Denali como plato principal —respondió la pelirroja, ruborizándose mientras él se acercaba.

—Jessica, eres una tonta —dijo riendo la morena.

Me apresuré a ignorarlo observando mi cuaderno, pero sabía que él se sentó detrás de mí. Mi espalda entera hormigueaba. Un segundo después, sentí que picaban en mi espalda. Mordiéndome el labio, miré sobre mi hombro.

Su sonrisa era ladeada.

— ¿Cómo está tu brazo, Belly-Bells?

La emoción y el miedo peleaban en mi interior. ¿Escribió en mi espalda? No me sorprendería si lo hiciera. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer ante el brillo en sus ojos verdes.

—Bueno —dije, echando mi cabello hacia atrás—. Me quitaran la férula mañana, creo.

Edward colocó su pluma en el borde del escritorio.

—Eso ayudara.

— ¿Ayudar con qué?

Él jugueteó con el bolígrafo, aparentemente ajeno a confusión.

—Con eso que llevas allí.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. No quería saber a lo que estaba refiriéndose. No había nada malo con mis jeans o mi blusa. Me parecía igual que a todos los demás en el aula, con excepción de los chicos que tenían sus camisas fajadas en sus pantalones. No había visto un sombrero vaquero o acentos extraños. Estos chicos parecían como los chicos de Florida, solo con menos potencial al cáncer de piel.

Jessica y su amiga dejaron de hablar, observando a Edward y a mí con la boca abierta. Le rogué a Dios para que Edward no dijera nada estúpido, porque sí no lo golpearía hasta sacarlo de la clase. Mi férula era lo suficientemente pesada como para hacerle daño.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, su cálido aliento bailó a lo largo de mi mejilla cuando habló:

—Menos personas te mirarían si no trajeras la férula, es todo lo que digo.

No creí ni por un segundo que eso era todo de lo que estaba hablando. Además de eso, con él estando tan cerca de mi cara, todo el mundo estaba mirándonos. Y nosotros no estábamos apartando la mirada del otro. Estábamos atrapados en una pelea épica de miradas que me negaba a perder. Algo pasó entre nosotros, recordándome a la extraña corriente que había sentido con él.

Un chico al otro lado de Edward silbó.

—Tanya va a patearte el trasero, Edward.

Edward sonrió con superioridad.

—No, le gusta demasiado mi trasero como para lastimarlo.

El chico rió.

Con los ojos fijos en los míos, él se acercó aún más.

— ¿Adivina qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Revisé tu blog.

Oh. Querido. Jesús. ¿Cómo lo encontró? Espera. Más importante que el hecho de que lo encontró. ¿Busco en Google mi blog? Era como echarle más sal a la herida.

—Acosándome otra vez, ya veo. ¿Necesito conseguir una orden de restricción?

—En tus sueños, Belly —sonrió—. Oh, espera, ya soy el protagonista de ellos, ¿no?

Rodé mis ojos.

—Pesadillas, Edward. Pesadillas.

Él sonrió, sus ojos brillaban, y casi le devolví la sonrisa, pero por suerte el profesor comenzó a llamar nuestra atención, forzando a terminar nuestra platica, bueno, lo que sea que pasaba entre nosotros. Me giré a mi asiento, dejando escapar un lento suspiro.

Edward rió suavemente.

Cuando la campana sonó, señalando el final de la clase, salí lo más rápido que pude. Lo hice sin mirar atrás para ver lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Matemáticas sería mucho más difícil de lo normal si él se sienta detrás de mí en cada clase, todos los días. En el pasillo, Jessica y su amiga me alcanzaron.

—Eres nueva aquí —dijo la morena. Que observadora.

Jessica rodó sus oscuros ojos.

—Eso es obvio, Ángela.

Ángela ignoró a su amiga, empujando sus gafas por encima de su nariz mientras ella se abría paso entre el pasillo lleno de gente.

— ¿Cómo conoces a Edward Cullen tan bien?

Teniendo en cuenta de que estas chicas hablaban conmigo solo porque estuve hablando con Edward, eso no me emocionaba.

—Me mudé a su lado a mediados de junio.

—Ah, estoy celosa —Jessica frunció sus labios—. A la mitad de la población en esta escuela les encantaría cambiar lugar contigo.

Felizmente cambiaría de lugar con ellos.

—Por cierto, me llamo Ángela, y ella es Jessica, por si no lo sabías todavía. Hemos vivido aquí toda nuestra vida —Ángela esperó.

—Me llamo Bella Swan, de Florida —Curiosamente, ella no tenían los marcados acentos que yo había esperado.

— ¿Viniste aquí, a West Virginia, desde Florida? —Los ojos se Jessica se agrandaron—. ¿Estás loca?

Sonreí.

—Mi mama lo está.

— ¿Que le paso a tu brazo? —preguntó Ángela mientras me seguían por las escaleras.

Había tanta gente en las escaleras que yo no podía hablar de lo ocurrido, pero Jessica aparentemente lo sabía.

—Ella fue asaltada en el pueblo, ¿Recuerdas? —Le dio un golpe a Ángela con una cadera—. La misma noche que Leah Clearwater murió.

—Oh, sí —dijo Ángela, frunciendo el ceño—. Le harán un homenaje mañana durante el evento de bienvenida. Es tan triste.

No muy segura de que responder, asentí.

Jessica sonrió mientras llegamos a la segunda planta. Tenía inglés en el extremo del pasillo y estaba segura de que compartiría esa clase con Alice.

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerte. No conocemos a mucha gente nueva aquí.

—Nop —concordó Ángela—. No hay chicos nuevos desde que los trillizos llegaron aquí en primer año.

— ¿Te refieres a Tanya y sus hermanos? —pregunté, confundida.

—Y a los Cullen —respondió Jessica—. Los seis legaron aquí con unos días de diferencia. Toda la escuela se volvió loca.

—Espera —Me detuve en medio del pasillo, ganándome unas miradas desagradables de algunas personas que chocaron conmigo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con los seis? ¿Y todos llegaron aquí al mismo tiempo?

—Pues eso —dijo Ángela, levantando sus gafas—. Y Jessica no está bromeando. Fue una locura los siguientes meses. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Jessica se detuvo en la puerta de un aula, su frente arrugada.

—Oh, ¿No sabías que aquí estuvieron tres Cullen?

Sintiéndome incluso más confundida, negué con mi cabeza.

—No. Sólo son Edward y Alice, ¿Verdad?

La campana sonó, y Jessica y Ángela miraron como el salón comenzó a llenarse. Fue Jessica quien me explicó:

—Eran trillizos, también. Alice y sus dos hermanos, Edward y Emmett. Eran completamente idénticos, como los chicos Denali. No podrías distinguirlos ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

Las miré, con mis pies sembrando raíces en el suelo. Ángela sonrió con tristeza.

—Es muy triste. Uno de ellos, Emmett, desapareció un año atrás. Casi todo el mundo cree que él está muerto.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo vamos? Chicas yo no se ustedes pero yo me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que estos capítulos terminan en demasiado suspenso; Antes de seguir debo hacer una aclaración en esta historia Edward y Emmett son GEMELOS IDENTICOS por lo cual Emmett no tendra sus caracteristicos músculos, sino que imaginense 2 Edward, más adelante entenderán el por que deben ser gemelos, iba a poner los gemelos como Edward y Anthony, PERO no lo hice por que me gusta mucho la pareja de Rose y Emmet, y no se...Ahhh No digo más solo queria aclararles eso ;)**

**Gracias a The princess of the winds, Connie1, y a Magtam 1830 por sus Reviews**

**Otra cosa haciendo calculos esta historia la acabaríamos el 11 de diciembre aproximadamente ya que tiene 30 capítulos :) Y les quería comentar algo...Pero creo que lo hare mas adelante ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	7. Capítulo 12-13

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo: 12**

Iba tarde a clases, por lo que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle a Alice sobre su otro hermano en Inglés Avanzado. Y todavía estaba muy dolida para tocar ese tema con ella. No podía creer que tuvieran otro hermano y no lo hubieran mencionado ni siquiera una vez. Ni hubieran mencionado a sus padres, su novio, o lo que hacía cuando se iban por uno o dos días.

¿Él había desaparecido? ¿Muerto? Mi corazón se encogió por ellos incluso aunque, obviamente, no me habían contado todo. Yo sabía lo que era perder a alguien. Y encima de todo eso, había algo completamente extraño en el hecho de que dos familias diferentes con trillizos se hubieran mudado al mismo pueblito en cuestión de días, pero Alice había dicho que los Denali eran amigos de la familia. Quizás fue planeado.

Después de clases, Alice fue detenida por Tanya y un chico de cabellos dorados que parecía modelo. No se necesitaba ni un poco de esfuerzo en la imaginación para darse cuenta de que era uno de sus hermanos. Y cuando se fueron, antes de que saliéramos corriendo a nuestra próxima clase, lo único que Alice pudo decir fue que nos encontráramos en el almuerzo.

Mi próxima clase era Biología, y Jessica estaba allí. Se sentó en la mesa frente a mí, sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu primer día?

—Bien. Normal. —Normal con la excepción de todo de lo que me he enterado—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Aburrido y solitario ya. —respondió—. No puedo esperar a que se termine este año escolar. Estoy lista para largarme de aquí y mudarme a un pueblo normal.

— ¿A un pueblo normal? —reí.

Jessica se inclinó hacia atrás, descansando los brazos sobre la mesa.

— Este pueblo es el epicentro de la rareza. Algunas personas aquí, bueno… simplemente no actúan correctamente.

Se me vino a la mente un campesino de tres dedos, pero de alguna manera, dudaba que era eso a lo que ella se refería.

—Alice dijo que algunas personas aquí no eran amistosas.

Rió.

—Lo dijo.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Eso que se supone que significa?

Sus ojos se abrieron y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo digo de una mala manera, pero alguno de los chicos de aquí y las familias del pueblo no son amistosos con ella, ni con los otros como ella.

—Los otros como ella… —dije lentamente—. No estoy segura de saber lo que eso significa.

—Yo tampoco, —se encogió de hombros—. Como dije, la gente es extraña por aquí. El pueblo es extraño. Las personas están siempre afirmando ver hombres de negro corriendo por ahí, en trajes negros, no los actores. Pienso que son del gobierno. De hecho, yo misma los he visto.

También están las otras cosas que la gente afirma haber visto. Recordé al hombre de la tienda.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Sonriendo, Jessica miró hacia el frente del salón. El profesor no había llegado todavía. Se arrimó más cerca y bajó su voz hasta susurrar.

—Vale, esto va a sonar loquísimo, y aclaremos una cosa. Yo no creo en nada de esta mierda, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonaba jugoso.

—De acuerdo.

Sus ojos se encogieron.

—La gente de por aquí aclama haber visto unas masas de luz allá arriba, cerca de las montañas Seneca. Como unas… cosas de luz en forma de personas. Algunos creen que son fantasmas, o extraterrestres.

— ¿Extraterrestres? —Rompí a reír, atrayendo unas cuantas miradas—. Lo siento, pero, ¿Es en serio?

—En serio —repitió, sonriendo—. Yo no lo creo, pero de hecho por aquí hemos tenido tráfico de gente buscando evidencias. No bromeo. Somos como en Point Pleasant aquí.

—Oh, vas a tener que contarme de eso.

— ¿No has escuchado nunca del Hombre Polilla? —Rió al ver mi cara—. Es otra cosa extraña sobre una criatura gigante que vuela y advierte a las personas antes de que algo malo suceda. Allá en Point Pleasant, algunos han reportado haberlo visto antes de que el puente colapsara y matara un montón de gente. Y días anteriores a eso, reportaron haber visto hombres en trajes caminando por allí.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero nuestro profesor entró. Al principio no lo reconocí. Su cabello castaño claro estaba recogido hacia atrás, y el polo se pegaba a su cuerpo, nada como la camisa gastada y los jeans en que lo había visto la última vez.

Marcus era el Sr. Mason, mi profesor de biología. El mismo chico que había estado en la casa de Edward cuando regresamos del lago. Él recogió papeles de su escritorio y subió la mirada, escaneando la clase. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mí, y sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cara.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró Jessica.

El Sr. Mason sostuvo mi mirada un segundo más y luego la retiró. Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Sí, —susurré, tragando seco—. Estoy bien.

Me senté en mi silla, mirando al frente distraídamente mientras el Sr. Mason empezaba su clase, hablando sobre la materia que cursábamos y los laboratorios en los que íbamos a participar. La autopsia de animales obligatoria ya tenía fecha, para mi muy mala suerte. La idea de cortar animales, vivos o muertos, me daba escalofrío.

Pero no tan malo como el escalofrío que me provocaba el Sr. Mason. Durante la clase podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, y era como si viera directamente dentro de mí. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo por aquí?

La cafetería de la escuela se encontraba cerca del gimnasio, un largo y rectangular espacio que olía a comida sobrecosida y desinfectante.

Mesas blancas ocupaban el lugar y la mayoría de ellas ya estaban llenas para el momento en que entré. Reconocí a Ángela en la fila. Ella se volteó, me vio y sonrió.

—Hay espagueti en el menú, o al menos lo que ellos consideran espagueti.

Haciendo una mueca, puse un poco en mi bandeja.

—No se ve tan mal.

—No luego de que hayas visto el pastel de carne. —agregó fideos a su plato, junto con un poco de ensalada. Luego escogió su bebida—. Lo sé. La leche con chocolate y el espagueti no van juntos.

—No, no van. —Reí, tomando una botella de agua—. ¿Permiten comer a cualquiera fuera del campus?

—No, pero no nos detienen cuando lo hacemos. —Ángela le tendió un par de dólares a la señora del almuerzo, luego se volteó hacia mí—. ¿Tienes a alguien con quien sentarte?

Sacando mi dinero, asentí.

—Sí, me siento con Alice. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Qué? —dijo.

Subí la mirada. Ángela me estaba viendo con la boca abierta.

—Me voy a sentar con Alice. Estoy segura que también puedes.

—No, no puedo. —Ángela tomó mi brazo y me sacó de la fila.

Arqueé una ceja.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Son leprosos sociales o algo así?

Se acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz y rodó los ojos.

—No. Son muy geniales y todo, pero la última chica que lo hizo, solo… desapareció.

Se me formaron nudos en el estómago, y solté una risita nerviosa.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

—No. —dijo solemnemente—. Desapareció alrededor del mismo tiempo que su hermano.

No lo podía creer. ¿De qué más me iba a enterar? ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Hombres de negro? ¿El hombre Polilla? ¿El hada de los dientes sería real también?

Ángela miró hacia una mesa llena de amigos. Algunos puestos estaban libres.

—Su nombre era Rosalie Hale. Se transfirió a esta escuela a la mitad de su segundo año, poco después de que ellos llegaran aquí. —Se inclinó un poco hacia el fondo de la cafetería—. Se involucró en una relación con Emmett, y ambos desaparecieron al principio del tercer año.

¿Por qué ese nombre me sonaba familiar? ¿Importaba? Había muchas cosas que desconocía de Alice.

—De igual manera, ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? —preguntó Ángela.

Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome mal por rechazar su oferta. —Le prometí a Alice que me sentaría hoy con ella.

Ángela sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿tal vez mañana?

—Sí. —sonreí—. Mañana definitivamente.

Reajustando mi bolso, tomé mi plato de comida y me dirigí al fondo de la cafetería. Inmediatamente vi a Alice. Estaba conversando con uno de los hermanos Denali mientras enredaba su cabello oscuro alrededor de su dedo. De frente al chico de cabellos dorados estaba otro, medio sentado en la mesa con su espalda hacia mí. Me preguntaba cuál era el "algo así" novio de Alice. La mesa estaba llena, con solo dos puestos libres.

Entonces vi la capa de cabello rubio ultra brillante de Tanya frente al chico en la mesa. Extrañamente, ella se encontraba más alta que todos los demás. Un momento después me di cuenta el porqué. Estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, y la vi presionar su pecho contra él, riendo de lo que decía.

¿Él no había tratado de besarme en el porche? Estaba bastante segura que no había imaginado eso. Edward era un cretino de los mejores.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó Alice.

Todos en la mesa subieron la mirada. Incluso uno de los gemelos se volteó en su silla. Sus ojos color cielo se abrieron al verme. El otro gemelo se inclinó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos. Su ceño fruncido era toda una pieza de arte.

—Siéntate —dijo Alice, golpeando el lado de la mesa frente a ella—. Estábamos hablando sobre...

—Espera, —dijo Tanya. Sus labios pintados de rojo se torcieron en una mueca—. ¿La invitaste a ella a sentarse con nosotros? ¿Es en serio?

Los nudos regresaron a toda velocidad, dejándome sin habla.

—Cierra la boca, Tanya —murmuró el gemelo que se había volteado—. Vas a hacer una escena.

—No voy a hacer nada. —Su brazo se apretó alrededor del cuello de Edward—. No necesita sentarse con nosotros.

Alice suspiró.

—Tanya, deja de ser una perra. Ella no está tratando de robarte a Edward.

Mis mejillas se encendieron mientras estuve allí, incómoda. La ira descendió de Tanya en olas, viajando alrededor de la mesa y chocando contra mí.

—No es de eso de lo que me preocupo —gruñó Tanya, me miró y curvó su labio—. De verdad.

Mientras más tiempo estuve parada allí, más estúpida me sentía. Mis ojos saltaban de Alice a Edward, pero su mirada estaba fija en el hombro de Tanya.

—Solo siéntate —dijo Alice, indicándome que me acercara—. Se le pasará.

Empecé a poner mi plato en la mesa.

Edward murmuró algo y Tanya lo golpeó en el brazo. Bastante fuerte, por cierto. Él enterró la cara en su cuello, y aquel oscuro e indeseado sentimiento se abrió paso dentro de mí.

Quité la mirada de ellos, y me concentré en Alice.

—No sé si deba.

—No deberías. —soltó Tanya.

—Cierra la boca. —Dijo Alice, y luego se dirigió a mí con voz dulce—. Discúlpame que conozca a perras tan insoportables.

Casi sonreí, pero había un calor en mi cuerpo que subía hasta mi garganta, bajando por mi espalda.

— ¿Estás segura? —me escuché decir.

Edward levantó la cabeza del cuello de Tanya y me dirigió una mirada confundida.

—Creo que es obvio si eres bienvenida aquí o no.

—Edward —siseó Alice, sus mejillas se encendieron. Se volteó hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos—. No habla en serio.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio, Edward? —Tanya se volteó en sus piernas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Mi corazón ya saltaba en mi pecho para el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Su mirada era oscura.

—De hecho, sí, hablaba en serio. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirándome a través de sus gruesas pestañas—. No eres bienvenida aquí.

Alice habló de nuevo, pero yo ya no podía escuchar nada más. Mi rostro se sintió como si estuviera prendido en fuego. Las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a mirar. Uno de los chicos Denali sonreía, mientras el otro parecía como si quisiera arrastrarse debajo de la mesa por mí. El resto de los chicos en la mesa miraban sus platos. Uno de ellos rió.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada. Edward volteó, y se concentró en el hombro de Tanya nuevamente.

—Puedes irte. —soltó Tanya, moviendo sus largos y esqueléticos dedos hacia mí.

Todas aquellas caras mirándome, con las miradas mezcladas entre lástima y pena ajena, todo aquello me llevó de nuevo a tres años atrás. A aquel primer día que regresé a la escuela luego de la muerte de mi padre.

Me quebré en la clase de inglés cuando me enteré de que íbamos a leer A Tale of Two Cities, el libro favorito de papá. Todo el mundo me miraba. Algunos se sintieron mal. Otros se veían apenados. Me recordó aquellas miradas que me dieron los oficiales de la policía y las enfermeras en el hospital la noche que me atacaron, recordándome de lo indefensa que estuve.

Odié esas miradas en aquel tiempo. Y las odiaba ahora. No hubo excusa para lo que hice a continuación, excepto que era lo que quería hacer, lo que necesitaba hacer…Mis manos se tensaron alrededor de la bandeja plástica, me incliné sobre la mesa y vertí mi plato sobre las cabezas de Edward y Tanya.

Pedazos de fideos y salsa para pasta cayeron. La mayoría de la parte roja cayó sobre Tanya, mientras que los fideos adornaban los anchos hombros de Edward. Un fideo largo y pastoso cayó sobre su oreja, quedándose colgado, y balanceándose allí.

Se escuchó un fuerte jadeo proveniente de las mesas cercanas. La mano de Alice voló hacia su boca, sus enormes ojos llenos de una risa apenas contenida.

Tanya chillando saltó de las piernas de Edward, llevó sus manos hacia arriba, con las palmas abiertas. Cualquiera pensaría que le había echado sangre encima por la expresión de horror en su rostro.

—Tú…. Tú… —escupió, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano una de sus mejillas llenas de salsa.

Edward tomó algunos fideos de su oreja y los inspeccionó antes de tirarlos al suelo. Luego, hizo lo más extraño que pudo haber hecho.

Se rió.

Una verdadera risa. Una carcajada profunda proveniente de su estómago, que alcanzó hasta sus ojos y los relajó, haciendo que brillaran como los de su hermana.

Tanya bajó sus manos, envolviéndolas en puños.

—Voy a acabar contigo.

Edward saltó, enredando su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la chica. Cualquier rastro de diversión desapareciendo completamente de su cara.

—Cálmate —ordenó suavemente—. Hablo en serio. Cálmate.

Ella se presionó contra Edward, pero no llegó muy lejos.

—Juro por todas las estrellas y soles que voy a acabar contigo.

— ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Has estado viendo demasiadas caricaturas de nuevo? —Estaba ya tan cansada de esta perra. Inspeccioné el peso de mi brazo y consideré seriamente golpear a alguien por primera vez en mi vida.

Por un segundo, pude jurar que sus ojos cambiaron a un brillante ámbar alrededor del iris. Y entonces, de la nada apareció el Sr. Mason, de pie junto a la mesa.

—Creo que ya es suficiente.

Como si de un enchufe se tratara, Tanya se sentó en su silla. El borde de su ira disipándose, mientras me miraba y tomaba un puño de servilletas de la mesa.

Edward lentamente tomó un poco de los fideos de sus hombros y los arrojó en el plato sin decir una palabra. Yo seguía esperando que explotara contra mí, pero al igual que su hermana, parecía que trataba de no reírse de nuevo.

—Pienso que debes buscarte otro lugar para comer —dijo el Sr. Mason en una voz tan baja, que solo las personas en nuestra mesa podían escuchar—. Hazlo ahora.

Sorprendida, tomé mi bolso y esperé que me mandara a la oficina del director o al salón de profesores para hablar con ellos, pero eso nunca vino. El Sr. Mason me miraba fijamente. Esperando. Y ahí lo capté. Él esperaba que me marchara. Al igual que el resto de ellos.

Asintiendo tontamente, me volteé y caminé fuera de la cafetería. Las miradas me siguieron, pero mantuve la calma. No me quebré cuando escuché a Alice llamarme. Y no me quebré cuando pasé al lado de unas muy sorprendidas Jessica y Ángela.

No me iba a quebrar. Ya no más. Estaba cansada ya de esta mierda con la… bueno, lo que ella fuera de Edward. No le había hecho nada malo para que me tratase de esta manera. La ingenua Bella se había terminado.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Me había hecho un nombre para el final del día. Me había convertido en "La Chica que le Lanzó Comida a Ellos." Esperaba un contraataque en cada pasillo y cada clase, especialmente cuando vi a uno de los chicos Denali en mi clase de Historia y a una frescamente vestida y malhumorada Tanya en su casillero.

Nunca ocurrió.

Alice se disculpó efusivamente antes de que la clase de gimnasia comenzara, y luego me abrazó por lo que hice. Trató de hablarme cuando nos alineábamos para jugar Voleibol, pero yo me encontraba… entumecida. No había manera de mal interpretar el hecho de que Tanya me odiaba. ¿Por qué? No podía ser por Edward. Era más que eso. No sabía lo que podía ser.

Luego de clases manejé hasta casa, tratando de entender todo lo que había ocurrido desde que me había mudado. El primer día sentí algo en el porche y en la casa. El día en el lago a Edward le habían brotado escamas. El destello de luz con el oso y la librería tenían que ser lo mismo. Y toda esa basura que Jessica había dicho.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegué a casa y vi varios paquetes en mi pórtico, toda la mierda del día desapareció. Algunos tenían caritas felices en ellos. Chillando, recogí las cajas. Adentro habían libros, libros recién publicados que había pre ordenado varias semanas atrás.

Subí al piso de arriba a toda velocidad y encendí mi portátil. Revisé la reseña que había publicado anoche.

No había comentarios, la gente apestaba.

Pero había ganado cinco nuevos seguidores, la gente era genial.

Cerré la página antes de empezar a rediseñar todo. Luego busqué en Google "personas de luz" y después de que los primeros resultados me mostraran varios grupos que estudiaban la biblia, busqué "El Hombre Polilla."

Oh. Santo. Dios.

La gente de West Virginia estaba demente. En Florida de vez en cuando alguien afirmaba ver a Pie Grande en los claros, o al Chupacabras, pero no a una gigante cosa voladora o lo que sea que fuera. Parecía una inmensa mariposa satánica.

¿Por qué demonios estaba yo viendo esto?

Era una locura. Me detuve a mí misma antes de empezar a buscar extraterrestres en West Virginia. Tan pronto como llegué abajo, tocaron la puerta. Era Alice.

—Hola, —dijo—. ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Seguro? —Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia adentro—. Mamá aún duerme.

Asintió mientras me sentaba en la mecedora.

—Bella, lo siento tanto, tanto, por lo de hoy. Tanya es una completa perra a veces.

—No es tu culpa que ella haya actuado así. —dije—. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué ella y Edward actuaron así. —Me detuve, sintiendo ese estúpido ardor en la garganta—. No debí haberles arrojado la comida, pero nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en mi vida.

Alice se sentó a mi lado, cruzando los tobillos.

—Creo que en realidad fue gracioso, lo que tú hiciste, no lo que ellos hicieron. Si hubiera sabido que iban a hacer tan terribles con todo, me hubiera encargado de que no lo hicieran. —Agua pasada, supuse.

Suspiré.

—Tanya no es novia de Edward. Ella quiere serlo, pero no lo es.

—No me pareció así.

—Bueno, ellos si… salen.

— ¿La está usando? —sacudí la cabeza, asqueada—. Que imbécil.

—Creo que es mutuo de ambas partes. Honestamente, el año pasado sí salieron por un tiempo, pero luego todo se enfrió. Eso es lo máximo que le he visto a él prestarle atención en meses.

—Ella me odia, —dije luego de unos minutos, suspirando—. Eso no me importa ahora mismo. Quería hacerte una pregunta.

—De acuerdo.

Mordí mi labio.

—Somos amigas, ¿cierto?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Me miró con los ojos abiertos—. Honestamente, Edward ahuyenta a todos y tú eres la que más ha durado, y bueno, yo creo que tú eres como mi mejor amiga.

Estaba aliviada de escuchar eso. No la parte que yo haya sido la que más había durado, porque eso sonaba raro. Como si se deshiciera a sus amigos o algo así.

—Es igual para mí.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien. Porque me hubiera sentido estúpida diciéndote esto si hubieras decidido no ser más mí amiga.

La sinceridad en su voz golpeó algo dentro de mí. De repente, no estaba tan segura de preguntarle. Quizás era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar por ser muy doloroso. En el poco tiempo que llevábamos de conocidas, nos habíamos hecho cercanas, y no quería molestarla.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —soltó.

Lancé mi cabello hacia atrás, mirando el piso.

— ¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre Emmett?

Alice se congeló. Honestamente, pensé que ni siquiera respiraba. Luego, tragando, deslizó una mano arriba y abajo por su brazo.

—Supongo que, ¿alguien te contó sobre él en la escuela?

—Sí, me contaron que desapareció con una chica.

Asintió, presionando los labios.

—Sé que probablemente piensas que es extraño que nunca lo he mencionado, pero no me gusta hablar de él. Incluso, intento ni pensar en él. —Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

—No —dije ferozmente—. Yo intento no pensar en mi papá porque a veces duele demasiado.

—Emmett y yo éramos unidos. —Deslizó una mano por su cara—.Edward siempre era el más callado, apartado, haciendo las cosas por su cuenta, pero Emmett y yo éramos súper unidos. Hacíamos todo juntos. Él era más que un hermano. Era mi mejor amigo.

No sabía que decir. Pero de alguna manera, explicaba el sentido de desesperación en mi amistad con Alice, y ese sentimiento común que reconocíamos en la otra. La soledad.

—Lo siento. No debí mencionarlo. No entendía y… Estaba siendo una perra chismosa.

—No, está bien. —Se volteó hacia mí—. Yo estaría curiosa también. Lo entiendo completamente. Y debí haberte dicho. Soy tan mala amiga que tuviste que enterarte de mí otro hermano por los chicos de la escuela.

—Estaba confundida. Ha habido tanta… —me detuve, negando con la cabeza—. Nada. Cuando estés lista para hablar de él, estoy aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Alice asintió.

— ¿Ha habido tanta qué?

Hablar con ella de la mierda rara no sería bueno, y le prometí a Edward no hablar del ataque. Forcé una sonrisa.

—No es nada. Entonces, ¿crees que debería protegerme la espalda ahora? ¿Entrar en el Programa de Protección de Testigos?

Dejó salir una risa vacilante.

—Bueno, yo intentaría no hablar con Tanya por algún tiempo.

Me lo supuse.

— ¿Qué hay de Edward?

—Buena pregunta. —dijo, mirando a lo lejos—. No tengo idea que hará él.

El siguiente día me encontraba asustada del segundo período. Mi estómago se retorcía, y no pude comer mi desayuno sin tener náuseas. No había duda que Edward creía que la venganza era un plato que mejor se servía a cara.

Tan pronto como Jessica y Ángela llegaron a clases, demandaron saber qué me llevó a tirarle mi plato de espagueti a las cabezas de Edward y Tanya.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tanya estaba siendo una perra.

Estoy segura que me veía mucho más segura de lo que me sentía. En realidad quería poder devolver el tiempo y evitar todo el asunto. Seguro, Tanya había sido grosera y me había humillado, pero, ¿no le había hecho yo lo mismo?

Si yo era la chica que le había echado espagueti a ellos, entonces, ella había sido a la que le habían echado el espagueti, y eso debió haber sido más embarazoso.

Me sentía avergonzada. Nunca antes había hecho algo que hiciera sentir mal a alguien. Era como si la desagradable personalidad de Edward se me estuviera pegando, y eso no me gustaba para nada. Decidí que lo mejor para todos era que me mantuviera alejada de él a partir de ahora.

Con los ojos abiertos, Jessica se inclinó a través del pasillo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Edward?

—Él es un idiota siempre. —les dije.

Ángela se quitó los lentes y rió.

—Honestamente, desearía haber sabido que ibas a hacer eso. Lo hubiera filmado.

Pensé en ese video subido a YouTube, y me encogí al mirar la puerta.

—El rumor que anda rondando por la escuela es que tú y Edward salieron durante el verano. —Jessica pareció esperar que confirmara el rumor.

Nunca en esta vida.

—La gente es ridícula.

Sostuve sus miradas hasta que Ángela tosió y preguntó:

— ¿Vas a sentarte con nosotras hoy? —volvió a ponerse los lentes y los empujó sobre su nariz.

Sorprendida, parpadeé.

— ¿Todavía quieren que me siente con ustedes luego de lo de ayer? —Me estaba haciendo a la idea de comer en los baños por el resto del año.

Jessica asintió.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Pensamos que eres genial. Nosotras no tenemos ningún problema con ellos, pero estoy segura que hay unos cuantos que habían querido hacer eso.

—Y fue bastante increíble, —añadió Ángela, sonriendo—. Fuiste como una ninja de la comida.

Reí, aliviada.

—Me encantaría, pero solo voy a estar aquí hasta el cuarto período. Voy a quitarme la férula hoy.

—Oh, vas a perderte la reunión de bienvenida —dijo Jessica—. Pobre de ti. ¿Vas al juego de esta noche?

—No. El fútbol no es lo mío.

—Tampoco lo de nosotras, pero igual deberías ir. —Jessica saltó en su asiento, moviendo sus rulos perfectos alrededor de su cara en forma de corazón—. Ángela y yo solo vamos por salir y hacer algo. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

—Bueno, también están las fiestas luego de los juegos, —Ángela apartó el flequillo de sus lentes—. Jessica siempre me arrastra a ellas.

Jessica rodó los ojos.

—Ángela no toma.

— ¿Y? —dijo Ángela.

—Y no fuma, no tiene relaciones, ni hace nada interesante. —Jessica se apartó de la mano alzada de Ángela—. Aburrido.

—Discúlpame si tengo estándares. —Miró mal a Jessica—. No como otras.

—Yo si tengo estándares. —Jessica me miró, divertida—. Pero por aquí, como que tienes que bajarlos.

Me comencé a reír.

Y entonces, Edward entró a la clase. Me enterré en mi asiento, mordiéndome el labio.

—Oh, Dios.

Sabiamente, las dos chicas dejaron de hablar. Levanté mi pluma fingiendo estar concentrada en las notas que había tomado ayer. Resultó ser que no había tomado muchas, así que escribí la fecha lentamente en mi cuaderno.

Edward tomó asiento detrás de mí, y el estómago se me subió hasta la garganta. Iba a vomitar. Justo aquí, en la clase, frente a… Me pinchó la espalda con su pluma. Me congelé.

Él y su maldita pluma.

Me pinchó de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Me volteé con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué?

Edward sonrió.

Todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban. Era como una repetición del almuerzo. Apostaba que se preguntaban si iba a lanzarle mi bolso en la cabeza. Dependiendo de lo que dijera había una gran posibilidad de que eso ocurriese. Sin embargo, dudaba que me saliera con la mía ésta vez. Bajando su mentón, me miró a través de sus endemoniadamente largas pestañas.

—Me debes una camisa nueva.

Mi mandíbula golpeó el espaldar de mi silla.

—Curiosamente —continuó lentamente—. La salsa de espagueti no siempre se sale de la ropa.

De algún modo, encontré mi voz.

—Estoy segura que tienes suficientes camisas.

—Las tengo, pero esa era mi favorita.

— ¿Tienes una camisa favorita? —arqueé una ceja.

—Y también creo que arruinaste la blusa favorita de Tanya. —Empezó a sonreír de nuevo, creando un profundo hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas.

—Bueno, estoy segura que tú estuviste allí para consolarla en tan traumática situación.

—No estoy seguro que vaya recuperarse. —respondió.

Rodé los ojos, sabiendo que debía disculparme por lo que hice, pero sin encontrarlo en mí. Sí, me estaba convirtiendo en una terrible persona.

Comencé a voltearme.

—Me debes. De nuevo.

Lo miré fijamente por un largo momento. La campana de advertencia sonó, pero parecía lejana. Mi pecho se sacudió.

—No te debo nada. —dije, lo bastante bajo para que solo nosotros dos escuchásemos.

—Estoy en desacuerdo. —Se inclinó más cerca, apoyándose en el borde de su escritorio. Solo había unos pocos centímetros en medio de nuestras bocas. Una cantidad de espacio totalmente inapropiado, en realidad, sobretodo porque estábamos en clases, y ayer él había tenido una chica en sus piernas—. No eres para nada lo que esperaba.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —Estaba un poco emocionada por el hecho de haberlo sorprendido. Extraño. Mis ojos se fueron hacia sus labios. Un total desperdicio de boca.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Su mirada decayó, y el aire se tornó húmedo de repente. Insoportable.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Sí tenemos. Esta noche.

Una parte de mí quería decirle que olvidásemos todo eso de hablar, pero tensé la mandíbula y asentí. Sí teníamos que hablar, aunque sea para yo decirle que no debíamos hablar más. Quería encontrar a la linda Bella que él había apartado y tirado a la esquina. El profesor se aclaró la garganta. Parpadeando rápidamente, vi que teníamos a toda la clase enfocada en nosotros. Acomodando mi cabello, me volteé y agarré con fuerza el borde de mi escritorio.

La clase comenzó, pero el calor en el aire estaba allí todavía, abrazando mi piel en anticipación. Podía sentir a Edward detrás, con sus ojos fijos en mí. No me atreví a moverme. No hasta que Jessica se estiró a mi lado y dejó una nota en mi mesa.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera darse cuenta, abrí la nota y la deslicé dentro de mi libro. Cuando se volteó a la pizarra, levanté el borde.

_¡Santa atracción, Batman!_

La miré, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero había un revoloteo profundo en mi pecho, una asfixia que no debía estar allí. Él no me gustaba. Era un idiota, malhumorado. Pero hubo un breve momento cuando estuve con él, un nanosegundo, en donde creí haber visto al Edward real. Al menos, un Edward mejor. Y esa parte me daba curiosidad. Pero la otra parte, la parte idiota, si, esa parte no me ponía curiosa.

Como que me excitaba.

* * *

**Hola chicas, primero que todo quisiera disculparme con uds por no actualizar el Sábado, pero ese día fue de locos :/ Bueno por otro lado tengo ¡Buenas noticias! Ya solo me queda esta semana de estudio, así que voy a poder actualizar de pronto unas tres veces a la semana les parece bien Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes? Claro esta que sigo con mis actualizaciones dobles eso no lo voy a acabar ¿Qué les parece?**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Yo no se uds pero yo me morí de la risa con lo de los spaguetis ¡Fue genial! Y Tanya me cae re-mal :/ Y el comportamiento de Edward me tiene un poco bipolar por momentos lo amo y por otros quiero ahorcarlo -.- Espero Reviews **

**No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que últimamente no recibo muchos Reviews, ¿Qué pasa ya no les gusta? Muchas gracias a ****soledadcullen **** y ****the prinsess of the winds**** Por sus Reviews **

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel y ustedes quieren nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	8. Capítulo 14

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo: 14**

Traté de prestar atención en mis clases, pero mi mente se encontraba centrada en Edward y en lo que quería hablar conmigo esta noche. Afortunadamente, solo tuve que soportar medio día antes de que fuera tiempo de ir a retirarme la férula.

Como esperaba, mi brazo se encontraba completamente bien. Camino a casa, me detuve en la oficina de correos. Había un montón de correo basura en nuestra caja, pero también unos cuantos sobres amarillos, lo que puso en una gran sonrisa. En ellos estaba pegado el sello de Media Mail. Recogiendo mi correo, me dirigí a casa y caminé por ahí.

Por mi cuerpo recorría una molesta energía llena de ansiedad, como si hubiera bebido una de esas bebidas energéticas de bajo precio. Me cambié de ropa varias veces, y me decidí por un vestidito de sol luego de buscar en mi closet y no encontrar nada que me quisiera poner. Cambiarme de ropa no hizo nada para cambiar mi ansiedad.

¿De qué quería hablar Edward?

Terminé cambiando el diseño de todo mi blog tratando de pasar el tiempo. Y eso solo me puso más ansiosa, porque estoy segura que arruiné el cabecero y el banner del final. Solo cuando el conteo de la publicación de un libro desapareció completamente, perdiéndose en la faz del internet, fue cuando me forcé a mí misma a apartarme de la computadora.

Resultó que tenía que esperar un rato y ver. Fue un poco después de las ocho que Edward se apareció en mi puerta, unos minutos luego de que mi madre se hubiera marchado para Winchester. Estaba inclinado en la barandilla, mirando al cielo como de costumbre. Parecía irreal con la luz de la luna alumbrando una parte de su rostro, y el resto escondido en las sombras.

Entonces, Edward se giró hacia mí, su miraba deslizándose abajo por mi vestido y luego de nuevo hacia arriba. Parecía como si fuera a decir algo, pero lo pensó dos veces.

Reuniendo coraje, caminé y me detuve junto a él.

— ¿Está Alice en casa?

—No. —regresó a observar la noche. Había unas mil estrellas titilando—. Fue al juego con Tanya, pero dudo que se quede mucho. — Edward se detuvo y me miró—. Le dije que iba a estar contigo esta noche. Creo que va a regresar a casa pronto para cerciorarse que no nos hemos matado el uno al otro.

Miré hacia otro lado, escondiendo mi sonrisa.

—Bueno, si tú no me matas, estoy segura que Tanya estará más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

— ¿Por el asunto del espagueti o por otra cosa? —preguntó.

Lo miré de reojo.

—Ayer te veías muy cómodo con ella en tus piernas.

—Ah, ya veo. —Se apartó de la barandilla y se detuvo a mi lado—. Tiene sentido ahora.

— ¿Lo tiene? —continué.

Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de noche.

—Estás celosa.

—Como sea. —Forcé una risa—. ¿Por qué estaría yo celosa?

Edward me siguió por las escaleras hasta que estuvimos en mi entrada.

—Porque pasamos tiempo juntos.

—Que pasemos tiempo juntos no es una razón para estar celosa, especialmente cuando fuiste forzado a pasar tiempo conmigo. —Me di cuenta lo tonto que era el hecho de que si me encontrara un poco celosa. Ugh—. ¿Es de esto de lo que necesitamos hablar?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ven. Vamos a caminar.

Viéndolo, deslicé las manos sobre mi vestido.

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

—Pienso y hablo mejor cuando camino. —Estiró una mano en mi dirección—. Si no, me convierto en el Edward idiota del cual no eres muy amiga.

—Ja, Ja. —miré su mano. Había un gran revoloteo en mi estómago—. Sí, pero no voy a tomar tu mano.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no voy a tomarte de la mano cuando ni siquiera me caes bien.

—Ouch. —Dolido, Edward llevó una mano hasta su pecho—. Eso fue duro.

Si, y él necesitaba mejores clases de actuación.

—No vas a llevarme al bosque y dejarme ahí, ¿verdad?

—Suena como un buen tipo de venganza, pero yo no haría eso. Dudo que dures mucho sin que nadie te rescate.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Me lanzó una gran sonrisa y caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, cruzando el camino de la entrada principal. El viento era definitivamente helado a como estaba cuando me puse el vestido, y estaba empezando a desear haberme puesto mallas. El otoño estaba llegando.

Muy pronto nos adentrábamos en lo profundo del bosque, donde la luz de la luna luchaba por espacio entre los gruesos árboles. Edward buscó en su bolsillo trasero una pequeña linterna que sorprendentemente alumbraba bastante. Cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba consciente de lo cerca que nos encontrábamos, adentrándonos por la oscuridad, con la luz saltando frente a nosotros con cada paso. Odiaba a cada una de mis células con pasión.

—Tanya no es mi novia. —dijo, finalmente—. Antes salíamos, pero ahora somos amigos. Y antes de que preguntes, no somos esa clase de amigos, aunque ella estuviera sentada en mis piernas. No puedo explicar porque estaba haciendo eso.

— ¿Por qué se lo permitiste? —pregunté, queriendo cachetearme. No era de mi incumbencia y tampoco me interesaba.

—Honestamente, no lo sé. ¿Ser un chico es razón suficiente?

—No, realmente. —dije, mirando hacia abajo. A penas podía ver mis pies.

—Eso pensé, —respondió. No podía ver su expresión y lo necesitaba, porque nunca podía saber lo que pensaba, y a veces, bueno, sus ojos estaban en guerra con sus palabras—. De todos modos, yo… Yo lo siento, por lo del almuerzo.

Sorprendida por su disculpa, me tropecé con una roca. Me agarró fácilmente, su aliento tibió chocó contra mi mejilla antes de separarse. Mi piel hormigueó, pero me solté. Edward disculpándose por el episodio del almuerzo fue como si me cayera un balde de agua fría. No sabía qué era peor: Él no sabiendo que había sido un idiota, o él estando totalmente consciente lo que me hacía.

— ¿Bells? —dijo suavemente.

Lo miré.

—Me humillaste.

—Lo sé.

—No, no creo que lo sepas. —Comencé a caminar, abrazando mis codos—. Y me hiciste molestar. No puedo entenderte. Un minuto no eres malo, y luego al siguiente eres el mayor imbécil del planeta.

—Pero tengo puntos extras. —Me alcanzó, siempre alumbrando lo suficientemente lejos para que yo distinguiera las rocas y raíces—. Los tengo, ¿verdad? ¿Puntos extras por lo del lago y nuestra caminata? ¿No obtuve nada por salvarte aquella noche?

—Tuviste muchos puntos por tu hermana. —Sacudí la cabeza—. No por mí. Y si fueran mis puntos extras, ahora ya los hubieras perdido.

Estuvo callado por unos segundos.

—Eso apesta. En serio lo hace.

Me detuve.

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando?

—Mira, siento todo eso. En serio. —Dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire—. No te merecías la manera en cómo te tratamos.

No sabía que responder a eso. Sonaba honesto y casi triste, pero no era como si no tuviera opción en como actuaba.

Buscando algo que decir, dije lo que probablemente no iba a caer muy bien.

—Siento lo de tu hermano, Edward. —Él se detuvo por completo, casi escondido entre las sombras.

Hubo un espacio de silencio tan grande que no estaba segura si iba a llegar a responder.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que le pasó a mi hermano.

Mi interior se tensó.

—Todo lo que sé es que desapareció.

La mano de Edward se abrió y cerró a su lado, con la otra dejó guindada la linterna hacia abajo.

—Eso fue hace un tiempo.

—Fue el año pasado, —dije gentilmente—. ¿Cierto?

—Oh, sí., tienes razón. Es solo que parece más tiempo. —Miró hacia otro lado, la mitad de su rostro saliendo de las sombras—. Entonces, ¿cómo te enteraste de él?

Temblé por la helada brisa.

—Los chicos estaban hablando de eso en la escuela. Tenía curiosidad de por qué nadie lo había mencionado, o a la chica.

— ¿Teníamos que hacerlo? —preguntó.

Mirándolo, traté de descifrar su expresión, pero todo estaba muy oscuro.

—No lo sé. Parece un gran acontecimiento del que todos hablarían.

Edward comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—No es algo de lo que nos gusta hablar, Bells.

Eso era entendible, supuse. Me costó mantener su paso.

—No es mi intención curiosear.

— ¿No lo es? —Su voz era tensa, al igual que sus movimientos—. Mi hermano no está. Alguna pobre familia probablemente nunca verá a su hija de nuevo, y ¿tú quieres saber porque nadie te dijo nada a ti?

Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome como una idiota.

—Lo siento. Es solo que todos son tan… misteriosos. Es que, yo no sé nada de tu familia. Nunca he visto a tus padres, Edward. Y Tanya me odia sin ninguna razón. Es raro que haya dos familias con trillizos que se hayan mudado aquí al mismo tiempo. Lancé comida a tu cabeza ayer y no me metí en problemas. Eso ya es suficientemente raro. Y Alice tiene un novio que nunca ha mencionado. Este pueblo…es extraño. La gente se le queda mirando a Alice o como si fuera una princesa o como si le tuvieran miedo. La gente me mira a mí. Y…

—Suenas como si esas cosas tuvieran algo en común.

Apenas podía mantener su paso. Nos movíamos cada vez más adentro en el bosque, casi cerca del lago.

— ¿Lo tienen?

— ¿Por qué lo harían? —Su voz era baja y llena de frustración—. Quizás estás siendo un poco paranoica. Yo también lo estaría si hubiera sido atacada justo al llegar a un nuevo pueblo.

— ¡Ves, lo estás haciendo ahora mismo! —puntualicé—. Poniéndote todo a la defensiva porque estoy haciendo una pregunta, y Alice hace lo mismo.

— ¿No piensas que es porque sabemos que has pasado por mucho y no queremos añadir más a eso?

— ¿Pero cómo puedes añadirle?

Caminó más despacio.

—No lo sé. No podemos.

Sacudí la cabeza cuando se detuvo junto al lago y apagó la linterna.

En la noche, el agua brillaba como un onyx pulido. Cientos de estrellas se reflejaban en el agua, pero menos infinitas. Parecía como si pudiera estirar la mano y tocarlas.

—Aquel día en el lago, —dijo Edward luego de unos minutos—. Hubieron unos pocos minutos en donde de verdad me divertí.

Escuchar eso me quitó el aliento. Hubo unos momentos que también yo había disfrutado. Tiré mi cabello hacia atrás.

— ¿Antes de que te convirtieras en Aquaman?

Edward estaba callado, sus hombros se encontraban raramente tensos.

—El estrés hace eso, hace que pienses que pasan cosas que no están ocurriendo.

Al mirarlo no parecía real, con sus rasgos fascinantes alumbrados por la pálida luz de la luna. Sus ojos exóticos, la curva de su mandíbula, todo parecía más definido aquí. Edward miraba el oscuro cielo, con expresión amenazante y pensativa.

—No, no lo hace. —dije, finalmente—. Hay algo… raro aquí.

— ¿Aparte de ti? —dijo.

Varias respuestas se alinearon, pero las aparté. Discutir con él en medio del bosque no estaba de primero en mi lista de cosas que hacer.

— ¿Sobre qué querías hablar, Edward?

Llevó una mano a su nuca.

—Lo que pasó ayer en el almuerzo va solamente a empeorar. No puedes ser amiga de Alice, no el tipo de amiga que quieres ser.

Un caliente rubor subió hacia mis mejillas, esparciéndose sobre mi cuello.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

Edward bajó su mano.

—No estoy diciendo que tienes que dejarle de hablar, pero disminúyelo un poco. Todavía puedes ser amable con ella, hablarle en la escuela, pero no te sobrepases. Solo lo vas a empeorar todo para ella y para ti misma.

Cada vello en mi cuerpo se erizó.

— ¿Me estás amenazando, Edward?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos llenos de… ¿qué? ¿Remordimiento?

—No, te estoy diciendo como van a ser las cosas. Deberíamos regresar.

—No. —solté, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es malo que sea amiga de tu hermana?

Un segundo pasó, y su mandíbula se tensó.

—No deberías estar aquí afuera conmigo. —soltó una gran bocanada de aire con los ojos abiertos, y dio un paso hacia adelante. Una brisa tibia pasó, levantando hojas caídas y revolviendo mi cabello. La ráfaga pareció venir de atrás de Edward, como si él la provocara con su incipiente ira—. Tú no eres como nosotros. No eres para nada como nosotros. Alice merece más que tú, gente igual que ella. Así que déjame en paz. Deja a mi familia en paz.

Fue como una bofetada en la cara, solo que peor. De todo lo que esperaba que me dijera, se fue por lo más grave. Aspiré profundo, pero el aire se detuvo en mi garganta. Di un paso hacia atrás, y parpadeé para alejar las repentinas lágrimas provocadas por la rabia.

Edward no apartó sus ojos de mí.

—Querías saber el por qué. Por eso.

Tragué en seco.

— ¿Por qué… por qué me odias tanto?

Por un breve segundo, su máscara falló y el dolor adornó sus rasgos. Fue tan rápido, que no estaba segura de haberlo visto en realidad. No contestó.

Las lágrimas en mis ojos amenazaban con derramarse por mis mejillas. Me rehusaba a llorar frente a él, de darle esa clase de poder.

— ¿Sabes qué? Jódete, Edward.

Miró hacia otro lado.

—Bella, no puedes…

— ¡Cierra la boca! —grité—. Solo cierra la boca. —Rodeé a Edward y comencé a caminar.

Mi piel se sentía fría y caliente, mi interior quemaba con fuego y hielo. Iba a llorar. Lo sabía. Allí estaba la sensación de ahogo en mi garganta.

—Bella —llamó Edward—. Por favor, espera.

Aceleré el paso hasta casi correr.

—Vamos Bells, no camines tan lejos. Te vas a perder. ¡Al menos toma la linterna!

Como si le importara. Quería deshacerme de él antes de quebrarme.

Era muy probable que lo golpeara. O llorara, porque me guste o no, lo que dijo dolió. Como si hubiera algo mal conmigo.

Me tropecé con unas ramas y rocas en el suelo que no pude ver, pero sabía que podía encontrar el camino hacia la carretera. Podía escucharlo detrás de mí, sus pisadas rompiendo ramitas mientras trataba de mantener mi paso.

Dolor puro se abrió paso en mi pecho. Me tropecé hacia adelante, necesitando llegar a casa para llamar a mamá y de alguna manera convencerla de que necesitábamos mudarnos, pero, mañana. Escapar.

Mis manos se encerraron en puños. ¿Por qué debía escapar? ¡No había hecho nada malo! Molesta y repugnada conmigo misma, tropecé con una raíz sobresaliente en el camino. Casi caigo sobre mi cara. Me quejé.

— ¡Bella! —Edward maldijo detrás de mí.

Me levanté y caminé rápidamente, aliviada de ver la carretera delante. Casi comienzo a correr. Podía escuchar sus pisadas ahora, haciendo eco en la distancia. Llegué a la carretera, limpiándome el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Mierda. Estaba llorando.

Edward gritó, pero su voz fue absorbida por el par de luces de un camión que venía en mi dirección, a no más de quince metros. Estaba demasiado sorprendida para moverme.

Me iba a golpear.

* * *

**Hola, aquí estoy como lo prometí ;) Ya casi termino el colegio solo dos días y ya ¡Por fin! :D Desde ahora las actualizaciones serán de la siguiente forma:**

**Lunes: Dos capítulos.**

**Miércoles: Un capítulo.**

**Viernes: Dos capítulos.**

**¿Les parece?**

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció la charla de Edward y Bella? Y el final O.O ¿Qué le pasará a Bella? Nos tocará esperar ;)**

**Ahora Reviews **

**Laury D:**** No te preocupes lo importante es que nunca abandones la historia ;) con respecto a lo de los Cullen...No se...ya salió Ed, Alice, Emmett y Rose, Jasper si saldrá, Esme...a ella la tengo para un proyecto especial, el que si no tengo previsto es Carlisle, es que no he encontrado un personaje que se adapte a él.**

**Ine Florez M: ****¿Qué piensas de lo que hablaron? Espero te haya gustado ;)**

**soledadcullen:**** La verdad la escena sel spagueti es de mis favoritas :) sobre tu pregunta sobre Emmett y Rosalie, bueno en esta historia se hablara de ellos un poco, pero...No más adelante te contestare correctamente la pregunta, por ahora dejemolo en veremos ;)**

**the prinsess of de winds:**** Jajajajajaja tu pregunta es muy acertada ;)**

**Connie1: ****Uff por poco no alcanzo a contestar tu Review, me cojiste en plena edición ;) Lo de la frase es genial ¡Me encanta! Lo del premio lo podremos discutir jajaja ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel y ustedes quieren nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	9. Capítulo 15-16

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo: 15**

Un fuerte sonido de trueno (solo que más poderoso) se escuchó por entre los árboles. Fue como una explosión que me sacudió todo el cuerpo. No había tiempo para que el conductor me viera ni se detuviera, el agudo rugido del camión filtraba mis oídos. Me preparé a mí misma para el impacto que me rompería los huesos, mi último pensamiento fue hacia mi mamá y lo que mi mallugado cuerpo le causaría, pero el impacto nunca llegó.

El parachoques se encontraba tan cerca que podría besarlo, y mis manos a solo centímetros de la parrilla. El conductor se encontraba inmóvil detrás del volante, con los ojos abiertos y vacíos. No se movía, ni parpadeaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura si respiraba.

En su mano derecha estaba una taza de café, congelada a la mitad del camino hacia su boca.

Congelado, todo se encontraba congelado. Un sabor metálico llenó las esquinas de mi boca. Mi mente en blanco. El motor todavía encendido vibraba en mi rostro.

Retiré la vista del conductor congelado y me enfoqué en Edward. Parecía estar concentrado, con su respiración acelerada y las manos contraídas a sus lados.

Sus hermosos ojos estaban distintos. Erróneos. Di un paso atrás, ahora fuera del camino del camión, y estiré una mano hacia adelante, como impidiéndole que se me acercara.

—Oh Dios mío… —susurré, con mi ya acelerado corazón funcionando por un mero latido.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban iridiscentes en la noche, encendidos desde el interior. La luz parecía intensificarse y sus puños comenzaron a sacudirse, el temblor subió por sus brazos hasta que todo su cuerpo parecía moverse en pequeñas, minúsculas ondas.

Y luego Edward comenzó a desvanecerse, su cuerpo junto con su ropa desapareciendo y siendo remplazados por una intensa luz rojiza-amarillenta, tragándolo por completo.

Personas hechas de luz.

Santa mierda…

El tiempo pareció detenerse. No, el tiempo se había detenido ya. De alguna manera, él impidió que ese camión me golpeara. ¿Detuvo a un camión de siete mil kilogramos romper cada hueso de mi cuerpo con qué? ¿Una palabra? ¿Un pensamiento?

Tanto poder…

Causó que el viento vibrara de manera poco natural a nuestro alrededor, y el suelo tembló debido a su súbita fuerza. Sabía que si lo intentaba de verdad, podría inclinarme y sentirlo temblar.

En la distancia podía escuchar a Alice, llamándonos con su voz llena de confusión. ¿Cómo nos había encontrado?

Cierto. Edward alumbraba toda la calle (era así de brillante) Volví mi vista hacia el camión, y no solo él estaba temblando, sino también el conductor. Trataba de romper la barrera invisible que parecía que lo mantuviera congelado en el tiempo. La bestia de metal se estremecía y el motor rugía, con el pie del conductor aún en el pedal de aceleración.

Corrí, no fuera de la calle, pero más allá. Escuché vagamente el aullido del camión al pasar, y corrí por el camino que llevaba hacia nuestras casas. Brevemente vi a Alice correr hacia mí, pero la esquivé. Lo único que sabía era que ella tenía que ser como él.

¿Qué eran ellos? No podían ser humanos. Lo que vi no podía ser posible. Ningún humano podía hacer eso. Ningún humano podía detener un camión andando, ni permanecer dentro del agua por varios minutos, ni desvanecerse y volver a aparecer.

Todas las cosas extrañas que había estado notando parecían tener sentido ahora.

Seguí corriendo y pasé mi entrada, sin tener ni idea hacia donde corría o por qué. Mi cerebro no estaba funcionando, y mi instinto había tomado el mando. Las ramas se enredaban en mi cabello, y en el lindo vestido que me había puesto. Tropecé con una gran roca, pero me levanté apoyándome en las rodillas para seguir moviéndome.

De repente, había pasos alcanzándome. Alguien me llamó, pero no me detuve, moviéndome más rápido dentro del oscuro bosque frente a mí.

A este punto no estaba pensando, solo quería escapar. Una maldición sonó a mi espalda, y luego un cuerpo rígido chocó contra mí. Fui hacia abajo, rodeada de calor. De alguna manera, fue capaz de soportar la caída con su propio cuerpo al voltearse en el aire antes de caer. Luego se volteó sobre mí, atrapándome.

Golpeé su pecho y traté de patearlo, nada funcionó. Cerré los ojos, demasiado asustada de ver si su mirada aún tenía aquel brillo misterioso.

— ¡Quítate!

Edward agarró mis hombros, y sacudió un poco.

— ¡Detente!

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —le grité tratando de apartarme, pero me sostuvo firme.

— ¡Bella, detente! —Gritó de nuevo—. ¡No voy a lastimarte!

¿Cómo podía creerle? Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro que todavía pensaba, me recordó que él me había salvado. Dejé de sacudirme.

Edward se tensó sobre mí.

—No te lastimaré, Bella. —Su tono era más suave, pero todavía impregnado de furia, mientras trataba de controlarme sin causarme ningún daño—. Nunca podría lastimarte.

Mi estómago se retorció antes sus palabras. Algo dentro de mí respondió, creyéndole aunque a mi mente aún no le gustaba la idea. No sabía que parte de mí era tan tonta, pero parecía que esa era la parte que ganaba. Traté de calmarme, aún con mi respiración acelerada. Él aflojó su agarre, pero manteniéndose todavía encima de mí. Su aliento era desigual sobre mi mejilla.

Separándose, Edward puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y volteó mi cara hacia él.

—Mírame, Bells. Tienes que mirarme ahora mismo. —mantuve mis ojos cerrados, no quería saber si sus ojos aún eran raros. Edward se movió, llevando sus manos de mis hombros hasta mis mejillas. Debería haber hecho mi escape en ese momento, pero desde el momento en que sus tibias manos tocaron mi cara, no pude moverme. Cuidadosamente, sus dedos acariciaron mi rostro. —Por favor. —su voz había perdido la rabia.

Vacilante, dejé salir una bocanada de aire, y abrí los ojos. Su miraba buscó la mía, y sus ojos aún tenían ese raro tono intenso de verde, pero eran los suyos. No los que había visto hace unos minutos. El pálido resplandor de la luna pasaba por entre los árboles, lentamente deslizándose sobre sus altos pómulos, y revotando sobre sus labios separados.

—No voy a lastimarte, —dijo suavemente de nuevo—. Quiero hablar contigo. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿entiendes?

Asentí, sin ser capaz de hacer funcionar mi garganta. Cerró los ojos brevemente, y desde el alma dejó escapar un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Voy a dejar que te levantes, pero prométeme que no correrás, por favor. No me siento capaz de perseguirte por ahí otra vez. La última vez casi me deja muerto. —Se detuvo, esperando mi respuesta. Su rostro si se veía fatigado—. Dilo, Bells. Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo. No puedo dejarte que corras por aquí tu sola. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. —apenas logré articular.

—Bien. —Lentamente, me dejó salir y se inclinó hacia atrás, su mano izquierda se movió hacia abajo en mi mejilla, un gesto del que parecía inseguro. Me mantuve tiesa en el suelo hasta que él se puso de pie. Bajo su cansado escrutinio, me arrastré hasta que mi espalda estuvo apoyada en un árbol. Una vez que él estuvo seguro que no iba a escapar, se sentó frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué tenías que dirigirte hacia el camino del camión? — Preguntó, pero no esperó por una respuesta—. Traté hasta lo imposible mantenerte fuera de esto, pero tenías que venir y arruinar todo mi duro trabajo.

—No lo hice a propósito. —levanté una temblorosa mano hasta mi frente.

—Pero lo hiciste. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué viniste aquí, Bella?

¿Por qué? Yo… nosotros estábamos muy bien, y luego tú apareces y todo se va al infierno. No tienes ni idea. Mierda. Pensé que tendríamos suerte y te irías.

—Siento todavía estar aquí. —alejando las piernas de él, las abracé contra mi pecho.

—Siempre estoy empeorando esto. —Sacudió la cabeza, y me pareció como si quisiera maldecir de nuevo—. Somos diferentes. Creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso.

Recosté la frente contra mis rodillas. Me tomé un momento para recolectar lo que había quedado de mis pensamientos y levanté la cabeza.

—Edward, ¿qué eres?

Me sonrió con tristeza y se restregó la cabeza con el dorso de su mano.

—Eso es difícil de explicar.

—Dime, por favor. Tienes que decirme porque estoy a punto de enloquecer. —le advertí. Y no estaba mintiendo. El control que había obtenido comenzaba a resbalarse mientras más silencio él mantenía. La mirada de Edward era intensa al hablar.

—No creo que quieras saber, Bells.

Su expresión, su voz eran tan sinceras que me llenaron entera de una sensación de temor. Sabía que lo que fuera que me dijera iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás una vez supiera lo que él y su familia eran en realidad. Yo cambiaría inexplicablemente. Incluso sabiendo todo eso, ya había cruzado la línea de no retorno. La antigua Bella seguiría escapando, estaba segura de ello. Ella preferiría hacer como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Pero yo era diferente ahora, y tenía que saber.

— ¿Eres… humano?

Edward rió sin humor.

—No somos de por aquí.

— ¿Tú crees?

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—Sí, supongo que ya probablemente te diste cuenta que no somos humanos.

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

—Esperaba que estuviera equivocada.

Se rió de nuevo, pero había muy poco humor en su risa.

—No. Somos de muy, muy lejos.

Mi estómago cayó a mis pies, y mis brazos se tensaron alrededor de mis piernas.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "muy, muy lejos"? Porque repentinamente estoy teniendo visiones de La Guerra de las Galaxias.

Edward me miró tenso.

—No somos de este planeta.

De acuerdo. Ahí estaba. Dijo lo que ya había imaginado era la verdad, pero eso no me decía nada.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un vampiro?

Rodó los ojos.

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Qué? —La frustración se abrió paso dentro de mí—. ¡Dices que no eres humano y eso limita las opciones de lo que puedas ser! Detuviste un camión sin siquiera tocarlo.

—Lees demasiado. —Edward exhaló lentamente—. No somos hombres lobo, ni brujos, ni tampoco Zombies, o lo que sea.

—Bueno, estoy aliviada por lo de los zombies. Me gusta pensar que lo que queda de mi cerebro está a salvo. —murmuré—. Y yo no leo demasiado. No hay tal cosa como eso. Y no hay tal cosa como los extraterrestres, tampoco.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí rápidamente, colocando sus manos en mis rodillas dobladas. Me congelé ante su toque, mis sentidos volviéndose calientes y fríos al mismo tiempo. Su mirada me penetró, atrapándome a él.

— ¿Crees que la tierra, este lugar, es el único planeta con vida en este enorme e infinito universo?

—N…no. —tartamudeé—. O sea, que ese tipo de cosas son normales para los de… Demonios, ¿Cómo se llaman a ustedes mismos?

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás al pasar los segundos, y mi corazón dobló sus latidos en espera de su respuesta. Él parecía luchar con lo mucho que podía decirme, y estaba segura que lo que sea que dijera, no me iba a gustar…

* * *

**Capítulo: 16**

Este era uno de esos momentos en mi vida en los que no sabía si reír, llorar o salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Edward sonrió estrechamente.

—Puedo decir lo que estás pensando. No es que pueda leer tu mente, pero está escrito por toda tu cara. Piensas que soy peligroso.

Y un idiota… y sexi, pero no iba a admitir eso. ¿Y un extraterrestre?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Esto es loco, pero no te tengo miedo.

— ¿No?

—No —Me reí pero sonó un poco loco, no convincente—. ¡No te ves como un alienígena!

Parecía importante señalar eso.

Él arqueó una ceja

— ¿Y cómo se ven los extraterrestres?

—No… no como tú —balbuceé—. No son guapos.

— ¿Crees que soy guapo? —sonrió.

Le disparé una mirada sucia.

—Cállate. Como si no supieras que todos en este planeta piensan que eres apuesto —Hice una mueca, sorprendida de estar teniendo esta conversación—Los extraterrestres, si es que existen, son hombrecitos verdes con grandes ojos y brazos delgados o… o insectos gigantes o algo como una pequeña criatura grumosa.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

— ¿ET?

— ¡Sí! Como ET, idiota. Estoy tan feliz de que encuentres esto divertido. Que quieras joder mi cabeza más de lo que ya la jodieron. Quizás me golpeé la cabeza o algo. —Empecé a pararme.

—Siéntate, Bella.

— ¡No me digas que hacer! —Él se paró fluidamente, con los brazos a los costados. Ese brillo raro llenó sus ojos, como dos órbitas de pura luz.

—Siéntate.

Me senté. Con el saludo de un dedo, por supuesto. Él ahora podría querer compartir su extrañeza conmigo, Señor alíen malo, pero instintivamente sabía que no me lastimaría.

— ¿Me mostrarías como te ves en realidad? ¿Brillas, no? Y por favor no me digas que casi bese a un gran insecto come cerebros, porque en serio voy a…

— ¡Bella!

—Perdón —murmuré.

Edward cerró los ojos e inhaló. Una luz apareció en el centro de su pecho y como antes en el camino, empezó a vibrar y se desvaneció hasta que nada salvo esa luz amarillo-rojiza lo rodeaba. Luego la luz tomo forma.

Dos piernas, un torso, brazos, y una cabeza hecha de nada salvo luz. Una luz tan intensa que iluminó todo lo que nos rodeaba, convirtiendo la noche en día. Cubrí mis ojos con una mano temblorosa.

—Mierda.

Y cuando habló, no fue en voz alta. Fue en mi cabeza.

—_Así es como nos vemos. Somos seres de luz. Incluso en nuestra forma humana podemos controlar la luz a nuestra voluntad._ —Hubo una pausa —_Como puedes ver no luzco como un insecto gigante. Ni… brillo_. —Incluso en mi cabeza pude oír el disgusto de su voz en esto último.

—No —susurré. De todos los libros paranormales que leí y reseñé, ninguno resplandecía así. Algunos brillaban en la luz. Otros tenían alas. Ninguno era un maldito sol gigante.

—O una pequeña criatura grumosa, cosa que encuentro ofensiva, por cierto —estrechó un brazo hecho de luz hacia mí. La mano con dedos, con la palma hacia arriba—. Puedes tocarme. No duele. Imagino que es agradable para los humanos.

¿Para los humanos? Santo. Niño. Jesús. Tragando nerviosamente, levanté una mano. Parte de mí no quería tocarlo, pero ver esto, estar al lado de algo tan… tan, bueno, fuera de este mundo, tenía que hacerlo.

Mis dedos rozaron los suyos y una sacudida de electricidad viajo por mi mano, subiendo por mi brazo. La luz zumbó por mi piel. Respire fuertemente. Edward tenía razón. No dolía. Su toque era cálido, embriagador. Era como tocar la superficie del sol sin ser quemado.

Curvé mis dedos alrededor de los suyos, mirando como la luz crecía hasta que ya no pude ver mi mano. Pequeñas luces salieron de su mano, lamiendo mi muñeca y mi antebrazo.

—Pensé que te gustaría —Liberó su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Las luces se desvanecieron lentamente y Edward estaba parado enfrente mío, el Edward humano. Sentí la pérdida de su calor inmediatamente.

—Bella —dijo en voz alta. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo. Quería la verdad, pero escucharla y verla, era algo diferente. Edward pareció entender mi expresión, porque lentamente se volvió a sentar. Se veía relajado, pero supe que era como un animal salvaje, listo para saltar en caso de que hiciera un movimiento equivocado.

— ¿Bella?

—Eres un alienígena —Mi voz era débil.

—Sip, es lo que estuve tratando de decirte.

—Oh…oh, vaya —Curvé la mano sobre mi pecho, mirándolo—. ¿Así que de donde son? ¿Marte?

Él se rió.

—Ni siquiera estas cerca —cerró sus ojos brevemente—. Voy a contarte una historia. ¿Está bien?

— ¿Vas a contarme una historia?

Asintiendo, pasó sus manos por su pelo despeinado.

—Todo esto te va a parecer loco, pero trata de recordar lo que viste. Lo que sabes. Me viste hacer cosas imposibles. Ahora, para ti, nada es imposible —hizo una pausa, parecía que trataba de recobrarse—. Somos de un lugar pasando Abell.

— ¿Abell?

—Es la galaxia más lejana a la tuya, a unos trece billones de años luz de acá. Y nosotros estamos más o menos a otros diez billones. No hay telescopio o transbordador espacial lo suficientemente poderoso para viajar a nuestra casa. Nunca lo habrá. —Miró sus manos abiertas, sus cejas bajaron—. No es que importe si lo hubiera. Nuestro hogar ya no existe. Fue destruido cuando éramos chicos. Es por eso que nos tuvimos que ir, buscar un lugar que se pareciera a nuestro planeta en términos de comida y atmósfera. No es que necesitemos respirar oxígeno pero no duele. Ahora lo hacemos más por hábito que otra cosa.

Otro recuerdo cobró sentido.

— ¿Así que no necesitas respirar?

—No realmente —se veía un poco tímido—. Lo hacemos como un hábito, pero a veces nos olvidamos. Como cuando estamos nadando.

Bueno, eso explicaba como hizo Edward para permanecer bajo del agua tanto tiempo.

—Sigue.

Me miró por un momento y asintió.

—Éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber el nombre de nuestra galaxia. O incluso si nuestra especie sentía la necesidad de tenerlo, pero me acuerdo del nombre de nuestro planeta. Se llamaba Lux. Y nosotros nos llamamos Luxen.

—Lux —suspiré, recordando una de mis clases de primer año—. Eso en latín significa luz.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Vinimos acá en una lluvia de meteoritos hace quince años con otros como nosotros. Pero muchos vinieron antes, probablemente por los últimos miles de años. No todos vinieron a este planeta. Algunos fueron más lejos. Otros debieron haber ido a planetas en los que no pudieron sobrevivir, pero cuando se descubrió que la Tierra era perfecta para nosotros, más vinieron acá. ¿Me estas siguiendo?

Lo miré

—Creo que sí. Estas diciendo que hay más como tú. ¿Los Denali son como tú?

Edward asintió.

—Todos estamos juntos desde entonces —Eso explicaría el por qué Tanya era tan territorial, supuse.

— ¿Cuántos de ustedes hay?

— ¿Aquí? Al menos un par de cientos.

—Cientos —repetí. Y me acordé de las extrañas miradas en la ciudad, la gente en el restaurante me miraba porque estaba con Alice, un alienígena—. ¿Por qué aquí?

—Nosotros… vivimos en grandes grupos. No es… bueno, eso no importa ahora.

— ¿Dijiste que viniste durante una lluvia de meteoritos? ¿Dónde está tu nave espacial?—Me sentí estúpida por decir eso.

Levanto una ceja, mirándome como el Edward que conocía.

—No necesitamos naves espaciales para viajar. Somos luz, podemos viajar con la luz, es como conseguir quien te lleve.

—Pero si tu planeta está a millones de años luz y viajas a la velocidad de la luz… ¿Te tomo millones de años llegar hasta acá? —Mi antiguo maestro de física estaría orgulloso.

—No. De la misma forma que te salve de ese camión, podemos desafiar el espacio-tiempo. No soy científico, así que no sé cómo funciona, solo que podemos. Algunos mejor que otros.

Lo que dijo no tenía sentido, pero no lo detuve. Como él había señalado, lo que había visto antes no tenía sentido así que quizás ya no podía juzgar que tenía sentido y que no.

—Podemos crecer como un ser humano, lo que nos permite mezclarnos. Cuando llegamos acá, elegimos nuestra… piel —notó mi mueca de dolor con otro encogimiento de hombros—. No sé cómo explicarlo sin asustarte, pero no todos podemos cambiar como nos vemos. Estamos estancados con lo que elegimos cuando vinimos aquí.

—Bueno, eligieron bastante bien.

Las esquinas de sus labios se elevaron mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el pasto enfrente de él.

—Copiamos lo que vimos. Eso solo funciona una vez para casi todos nosotros. Y como nos vemos mientras crecemos, bueno, nuestro ADN se debe haber encargado del resto. Siempre nacemos tres al mismo tiempo, en caso de que te preguntes. Siempre fue así —Hizo una pausa, levantando la mirada—. En mayor parte somos como los humanos.

— ¿Con la excepción de ser una gran bola de luz que puedo tocar?—Dejé escapar un suspiro.

Sus labios temblaron de nuevo.

—Sí, eso y somos mucho más avanzados que los humanos.

— ¿Cuán avanzados? —pregunté.

Sonrió un poco, volviendo a pasar sus manos sobre el pasto.

—Digamos que si estuviéramos en guerra con los humanos, ustedes no ganarían. Ni en un billón de años.

Mi corazón se estremeció fuertemente y se volvió a acomodar, sin darme cuenta de que había estado inclinándome hacia delante, hacía él.

— ¿Qué cosas pueden hacer?—Los ojos de Edward sacudieron los míos.

—Entre menos sepas es probablemente mejor.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No. No puedes decirme algo como esto y no contarme todo. Tú…tú me lo debes.

—Del modo en que yo lo veo, tú me debes a mí. Como tres veces —replicó.

— ¿Cómo tres veces?

—La noche que fuiste atacada, justo ahora y cuando decidiste que a Tanya le quedaban bien los fideos —Lo fue contando con los dedos—. Es mejor que no haya una cuarta.

— ¿Me salvaste de Tanya?

—Oh si, cuando dijo que podía acabar contigo, lo dijo en serio— suspiró, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos—. Demonios. ¿Por qué no? No es como si no supieras ya. Todos nosotros podemos controlar la luz. La podemos manipular de forma que no nos puedan ver si no queremos. Podemos disipar las sombras, lo que sea. No solo eso, sino que podemos dominar las luces y usarlas. Y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres que te golpeen con algo como eso. Dudo que un humano pueda sobrevivir.

—Está bien…—apenas estaba respirando—. Espera. Cuando vimos al oso vi una luz.

—Ese fui yo y antes de que preguntes, no mate al oso. Solo lo asuste. No estoy seguro de porque te desmayaste. Estabas muy cerca de mi luz. Creo que tuvo algún efecto en ti. Como sea, todos tenemos alguna especie de propiedades sanadoras, pero no todos somos buenos con ellas—continuó, bajando su barbilla—. Soy bueno en eso, pero Alec, uno de los Denali, prácticamente puede sanar cualquier cosa mientras siga viva. Y, prácticamente somos indestructibles. Nuestra única debilidad es si nos atrapas en nuestra verdadera forma. O quizás cortar nuestras cabezas humanas. Supongo que eso serviría.

—Sí, cortar cabezas usualmente sirve. —Mi mente estaba en blanco y solo era capaz de procesar lo que me estaba diciendo y un pensamiento coherente por minuto. Mis manos se deslizaron por mi cara y se quedaron ahí, sosteniendo mi cabeza. —Eres un alienígena—Él levantó sus cejas.

—Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer, pero no hasta que alcanzamos la pubertad e incluso ahí tenemos problemas para controlarlo. A veces, lo que podemos hacer se sale un poco de control.

—Eso debe ser… difícil.

—Sí lo es.

Baje mis manos curvándolas sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

Me miró detenidamente mientras hablaba.

—Promete que no vas a salir corriendo otra vez.

—Si —acepté, pensando, no es como si pudiera asustarme más.

—Podemos manipular objetos. Cualquier objeto que se pueda mover, animado o no. Pero podemos hacer más que eso —Agarró una hoja y la sostuvo entre nosotros—. Mira.

Inmediatamente empezó a salir humo de la hoja. Brillantes, llamas naranjas salieron de la punta de sus dedos, curvándose sobra la hoja. En unos segundos la hoja se había ido pero el fuego seguía saliendo de sus dedos.

Me deslicé hacía adelante, acercando mis dedos al fuego. Calor salía de sus dedos, retiré mi mano, mirándolo.

— ¿El fuego no te lastima?

— ¿Cómo puede lastimarme algo que es parte de mí? —Pasó sus dedos llenos de fuego por el pasto. Ascuas salían de su mano pero el suelo no se quemó. Sacudió su mano—. Ves. Ya está.

Con los ojos abiertos me incline más cerca.

— ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

Edward sonrió y luego ya no estaba. Retrocediendo, miré alrededor. Estaba apoyado contra un árbol bastante lejos.

—Como… ¡espera! Ya lo hiciste antes. Esa cosa de moverte en silencio. Pero no es que seas silencioso —Me volví a sentar contra el árbol, aturdida—. Te mueves así de rápido.

—Rápido como la velocidad de la luz, Belly —reapareció en frente mío y lentamente se volvió a sentar—. Algunos de nosotros podemos manipular nuestros cuerpos a parte de la forma que elegimos originalmente. Como cambiar a cualquier cosa viva, persona o criatura.

Lo miré.

— ¿Es por eso que Alice ese desvanece a veces?—pestañó.

— ¿Viste eso?

—Sí, pero pensé que estaba imaginando cosas —estiré un poco mis piernas—. Ella lo hacía cuando se sentía bien o eso parecía. Solo su mano, el contorno de su cuerpo se desvanecía y volvía a aparecer.

Edward asintió.

—No todos tenemos control sobre lo que podemos hacer. Algunos luchan contra sus habilidades.

— ¿Tú lo tienes?

—Soy así de impresionante.

Rodé mis ojos, pero luego me senté derecha.

— ¿Qué hay de tus padres? Dijiste que trabajaban en la ciudad, pero nunca los vi.

Volvió a mirar al suelo.

—Nuestros padres no lograron llegar acá —Una sensación de dolor por él y Alice llenó mi pecho.

—Lo… lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera los recordamos.

Eso parecía triste. Aunque mis recuerdos de mi padre parecían deteriorarse con los años, todavía los tenía. Y tenía tantas preguntas sobre como sobrevivieron sin padres, alguien que los cuidara cuando eran chicos.

—Dios, me siento tan estúpida. Ya sabes, pensé que trabajaban en la ciudad.

—No eres estúpida, Bella. Creíste lo que quisimos que creyeras. Somos muy buenos en eso —suspiró—–. Bueno, aparentemente no tan buenos.

Alienígenas… Vaya, esa gente loca de la que Jessica estaba hablando tenía razón. Probablemente habían visto a alguno de ellos. Por ahí el Hombre Polilla era real. Y el Chupacabras en realidad estaba ahí afuera tomando sangre de cabras.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron por un momento y luego se estancaron en mi cara.

—Estas manejando esto mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, estoy segura que voy a tener tiempo suficiente para entrar en pánico y tener un mini ataque después. Probablemente voy a pensar que me volví loca. —Después de que hablé tuve una idea. — ¿Puedes… puedes controlar lo que otros piensan? ¿Leer mentes?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Nuestros poderes tienen origen en lo que somos. Quizás si nuestro poder, la luz, fuera manipulado por otra cosa, quien sabe. Todo es posible.

Mientras lo miraba, enojo y desconfianza corrían dentro de mí.

—Todo este tiempo pensé que me estaba volviendo loca. En cambio, me decías que estaba viendo cosas o inventándolas. Es como si me hubieras hecho una lobotomía alienígena. Lindo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, la ira brilló en ellos junto con algo más que no pude descifrar.

—Tenía que hacerlo —insistió—. Nadie puede saber sobre nosotros. Solo Dios sabe que nos va a pasar sino.

Forzándome a dejar el tema, pregunté:

— ¿Cuántos… humanos saben sobre ustedes?

—Hay algunos locales que creen que somos solo Dios sabe que — dijo—. Hay una sección del gobierno que saben de nosotros, dentro del Departamento de Defensa, pero eso es todo. Ellos no saben sobre nuestros poderes. No pueden saberlo —casi gruñó, encontrando mis ojos—. El DOD* cree que somos fenómenos inofensivos. Mientras sigamos sus reglas, nos dan dinero, nuestras casas y nos dejan solos. Así que cuando cualquiera de nosotros se vuelve loco con sus poderes, son malas noticias por muchas razones. Tratamos de no usar nuestros poderes, sobre todo cerca de los humanos.

—Porque expondría lo que son.

—Eso y... —se frotó la mandíbula—. Cada vez que usamos nuestros poderes cerca de los humanos, bueno, deja un rastro en esa persona que nos permite ver que estuvo cerca de otro como nosotros. Así que tratamos de no usar nuestras habilidades cerca de humanos, pero tú… bueno, las cosas nunca van de acuerdo al plan contigo.

— ¿Cuándo detuviste el camión, eso dejo un… rastro en mí?

Él pestañó y miro hacia otro lado.

— ¿Y cuándo asustaste al oso? ¿Así que los Denali y cualquier otro extraterrestre cerca saben que fui expuesta a tu luz alienígena?

—Más o menos —dijo—. Y no están exactamente contentos por eso.

— ¿Entonces por qué paraste el camión? Obviamente soy un gran riesgo para ustedes.

Lentamente Edward se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban protegidos, cerrados. Otra vez, no contestó. Respiré profundamente lista para correr, pelear.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Cuando habló su voz vaciló.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Ahora que sé lo que son, eso me hace un riesgo para ustedes… puedes prenderme fuego y Dios sabe qué otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué te habría contado todo si te iba a lastimar?

Buen punto.

—No lo sé.

Se movió para adelante y cuando me alejé, se detuvo a punto de tocarme.

—No te voy a hacer nada. ¿Está bien?

Me mordí el labio.

— ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí?

Hizo otra pausa y finalmente acunó mi mentón con su mano.

—No lo sé. Solo lo hago. Y honestamente, nadie te creería. Y si haces un gran escándalo traerías al DOD* y no quieres eso. Ellos harían lo que sea para asegurarse de que los humanos no están conscientes de nosotros —Me quedé quieta mientras Edward todavía me tenía en su suave agarre.

Muchas emociones pasaron por mí. Mirándolo ahora, mientras su presencia me encerraba, era muy fácil caer en algo de lo que sabía que probablemente nunca iba a volver a salir. Me alejé.

— ¿Es por eso que dijiste todas esas cosas antes? ¿No me odias?

Edward miró hacia abajo, a su mano todavía alargada. La bajó.

—No te odio, Bella.

— ¿Y es por esto que no querías que fuera amiga de Alice?, ¿Por qué tenías miedo de que descubriera la verdad?

—Eso y porque eres humana. Los humanos son débiles. Traen más que problemas.

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—No somos débiles. Y estás en nuestro planeta. Que tal un poco de respeto, amigo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con diversión

—Buen punto —Hizo una pausa, sus ojos recorrieron mi cara—. ¿Cómo estas llevando todo esto?

—Estoy procesando todo. No lo sé. No creo que vaya a tener otro ataque.

Edward se puso de pie.

—Bueno, entonces volvamos antes de que Alice piense que te maté.

— ¿De verdad pensaría eso? —Una mirada oscura se formó en su cara—. Soy capaz de lo que sea, Bella. Matar para salvar a mi familia no es algo que dudaría, pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso.

—Bueno, es bueno saberlo.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado.

—Hay otras personas allá afuera que darían lo que fuera para tener el poder de los Luxen, especialmente el mío. Y harían lo que fuera para atraparme a mí y a mi especie.

La ansiedad hizo su camino hacia mi pecho.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Edward se agachó enfrente de mí, su mirada recorría el denso bosque que nos rodeaba.

—El rastro que deje en ti cuando pare el camión puede ser rastreado. Y justo ahora eres tan luminosa como un cuatro de julio —Contuve el aliento—. Te van a usar para llegar a mí —Edward se acercó sacando una hoja de mi pelo. Su mano permaneció cerca de mi mejilla por un segundo antes de caer junto a su rodilla. —. Y si te atrapan… la muerte sería un alivio.

***DOD: Department of defense. (Departamento de defensa)**

* * *

**Hola, bueno que piensan de estos capítulos, de todas las revelaciones, ¿Se lo esperaba? Nuestre Eddy es un muy muy muy sexy alienigena O.O ¿Qué pasará desde ahora?**

**Chicas! Ya, por fin acabe el colegio Wiiii, Y debo decir que orgullosamente no perdí absolutamente nada ;) Ufff ya estaba cansada, por fin vacaciones no saben lo feliz que estoy :D ¿Quien más ya acabo el colegio?**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**Connie1: ****Jajajaja tienes una imaginación muy rara ;)**

**Laury D:**** Ellos en esta historia no aparecerán solo se les menciona un poco, hay otra historia llamada Shadow que es única y exclusiva de Emmett y Rose, esa todavía estoy pensando si debo subirla o no...Pero hablare más adelante de ella.**

**soledadcullen:**** Creo que Edward en estos capítulos estuvo mejor, esperemos que siga así.**

**the prinsess of the winds: ****Yo no lo odio, solo en ciertas ocasiones me dan ganas de ahorcarlo, pero en este capítulo gano muchos puntos ;)**

**Bueno creo que algunas ya habrán leido el Review que dejó Antifashion19, la verdad es que cle voy a hacer caso, respeto su posición de verdad lo hago esta en todo derecho de decir esas cosas, pero creo que esta equivocada ya que según ella lo que yo hago no es una adaptación sino palagio, y creo que esta equivocada ya que la adaptación es esto que estoy haciendo, cogiendo la trama de excelentes sagas literarias y volverla a hacer con distintos personajes de otra excelente saga, palagio sería si no reconociera que la trama y personajes no son míos y creo que desde el principio lo he hecho, así que no comparto su punto de vista y si alguna otra lectora piensa igual que ella le pido por favor que o mande un PM o que simplemente lo deje pasar y ya.**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel y ustedes quieren nos hablaremos el Lunes**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	10. Capítulo 17-18

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo: 17**

La luz brillante se abrió paso a través de las ventanas, perforando la oscuridad que había sido tan cómoda. Gemí y empujé la cabeza en la almohada. Tenía la boca seca y mi cabeza latía violentamente. Sin embargo, no me quería despertar. No podía recordar exactamente por qué pensé que era mejor que yo me quedase dormida tanto como fuese posible, pero yo sabía que debía ser una buena razón.

Me dolían los músculos mientras me di la vuelta y forcé mis ojos a abrirse. Dos vibrantes ojos verdes miraban intensamente los míos. Me atraganté con un grito y salté en sorpresa. En mi asombro, mis piernas se enredaron en la ligera sábana y tropecé fuera de la cama.

—Santa madre... —dije con voz ronca.

Alice me agarró, poniéndome en posición vertical mientras que desenredaba mis piernas.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

Empujé la sábana hasta que se estableció en un charco desordenado a mis pies. Mis piernas estaban desnudas. Y la camisa de gran tamaño no era la mía. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando me acordé de Edward lanzando la camisa en la habitación. Tenía su olor, una mezcla exuberante de especias y aire libre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alice?

Las puntas de sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se sentaba en el diván, al otro lado de la cama grande.

—Estaba viéndote dormir.

Hice una mueca.

—Bueno, eso es raro.

Se veía aún más avergonzada.

—No era como si estuviera mirando. Era más como esperando a que te despertaras. —Ella se apartó el pelo despeinado—. Quería hablar contigo. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Me senté en la cama. Alice se veía cansada, casi como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Había manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y sus brazos colgaban sin vida a su lado.

—Aun así, fue un poco inesperado. —Hice una pausa—. Y todavía espeluznante.

Alice se frotó los ojos.

—Quería hablar contigo... —su voz se fue apagando.

—Bueno, yo... necesito un momento.

Ella asintió y apoyó la cabeza contra los cojines pálidos, cerrando los ojos. Después de una rápida mirada alrededor de su habitación de huéspedes, me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Encontré mi cepillo de dientes, además de otras cosas personales en su lavabo que había recogido de mi casa cuando Edward me había traído de vuelta.

Abrí la llave del agua hasta que fue ahogando todos los sonidos a mí alrededor. Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y comencé a lavarme la cara. Una mirada en el espejo me dijo que no parecía más descansada que Alice. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Mi pelo era un lío enredado. Había una línea roja grabada en mi mejilla como un fino rasguño. Ahuequé las manos bajo el agua caliente, salpicando mi cara. El rasguño picó.

Es curioso cómo una pequeña chispa de dolor, desata algo más poderoso que el dolor fugaz que causó. Los recuerdos de la última noche chocaron a través de mí. Me acordé de todo.

Y me sentí mareada.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Agarre el frío mármol del lavabo hasta que mis nudillos palpitaron—. Mi mejor amiga es una alienígena.

Dando la vuelta, abrí la puerta. Alice estaba en el otro lado, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda.

—Eres una alienígena.

Ella asintió lentamente.

La miré fijamente. Tal vez debería haber sentido miedo o más confusión, pero eso no era lo que ardía dentro de mí. Curiosidad. Intriga. Di un paso adelante.

—Hazlo.

— ¿Qué?

—La bombilla de luz alienígena —le dije.

Los labios de Alice se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿No tienes miedo de mí?

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría tener miedo de Alice?

—No. Quiero decir, estoy un poco asombrada por todo, pero eres un maldito alienígena. Eso es genial. Raro, pero definitivamente en el lado guay de las cosas.

Le tiemblan los labios. Las lágrimas vuelven a su mirada en joyas brillantes.

— ¿No me odias? Me gustas y no quiero que me odies, o que tengas miedo de mí.

—Yo no te odio.

Alice apareció adelante, moviéndose más rápido de lo que mis ojos humanos pudieran registrar. Ella me dio un abrazo sorprendentemente fuerte y se apartó, sollozando.

—Estuve tan preocupada durante toda la noche, sobre todo porque Edward se negó a dejarme hablar contigo. Todo lo que podía pensar era que había perdido a mi mejor amiga.

Ella seguía siendo la misma Alice, alienígena o no.

—No me has perdido. Yo no iré a ninguna parte.

Un segundo después de que ella me abrazara con fuerza, me dejo respirar.

—Está bien. Me muero de hambre. Te cambias y yo hago el desayuno.

Ella desapareció de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me llevará algún tiempo acostumbrarme.

Agarré el cambio de ropa que había tomado ayer por la noche, después de decirle a mi mamá que me estaba quedando en casa de Alice. Me cambié rápidamente y me dirigí escaleras abajo.

Alice ya estaba preparando el desayuno y charlando en su teléfono celular. El ruido de las ollas y el suave atractivo del agua corriendo, silenció la mayor parte de lo que estaba diciendo. Al cerrar el teléfono, se dio la vuelta.

Entonces ella estaba frente a mí, empujándome a la mesa de la cocina.

—Con todo lo que pasó anoche, lo único que podía pensar era que debías creer que somos un montón de monstruos.

—Bueno... —empecé—. ¿Estás segura de que no son normales?

Ella se rió.

—Sí, pero lo normal es tan aburrido a veces.

Me estremecí ante su elección de palabras y fue a sacar una silla. Se movió antes de que pudiera tocarla, retrocediendo varios centímetros.

Sorprendida, miré hacia arriba.

— ¿Tú? —Alice sonrió—. Bueno, eso fue muy útil. —Me senté lentamente, con la esperanza de que no se moviera de nuevo—. Así que, ¿eres más rápido que la luz?

—Creo que puedo ser un poco más rápida. —Fue hacia la cocina.

Puso la mano sobre la sartén y de inmediato comenzó a crujir bajo su mano. Por encima del hombro, sonrió.

La estufa no estaba encendida, pero el olor de tocino cocido llenaba el aire.

Me incliné hacia delante.

— ¿Cómo haces eso?

—Calor —dijo—. Es más rápido de esta manera. Me toma segundos freír el tocino.

Y realmente fue sólo minutos, cuando me entregó un plato de huevos con tocino. Entre el movimiento súper rápido y la mano microondas, estaba empezando a tener un caso grave de envidia alienígena.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te mostró Edward anoche? —Se sentó, con una montaña de huevos en el plato.

—Él me mostró algunos de sus trucos alienígenas. —La comida olía deliciosa y yo me moría de hambre—. Gracias por el desayuno, por cierto.

—No hay de qué. —Se recogió el pelo hacia arriba en un moño complicado—. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es estar fingiendo ser algo que no somos. Es una de las razones por las cuales no tenemos una gran cantidad de amigos que son... humanos. Por eso, Edward cree que "humano es igual a ningún amigo" o lo que sea.

Jugué con el tenedor, mientras ella devoraba la mitad de su plato en cuestión de segundos.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que fingir más.

Levantó sus ojos, brillantes.

— ¿Quieres saber algo bueno?

Viniendo de ella sólo pude imaginar lo que iba a ser.

—Sí.

—Podemos ver cosas que los humanos no pueden. Como la energía que ustedes aplazan a su alrededor. Creo que la gente de la Nueva Era lo llama auras o lo que sea. Esto representa su energía, o unos podrían llamarle la fuerza de vida. Cambia cuando sus emociones lo hacen, si ellos se sintieran enfermos.

Mi tenedor se detuvo a medio camino de mi boca.

— ¿Puedes ver la mía ahora?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Hay una huella que te rodea en estos momentos. No puedo ver tu energía, pero era de un rosa pálido cuando te conocí, que parece normal. Solía hacerse realmente de color rojo cuando hablabas con Edward. —El rojo probablemente representaba la ira. O la lujuria—. Sin embargo, no soy buena leyendo. Algunos poderes vienen más fáciles que otros, pero Marcus es genial en la lectura de energías.

— ¿Qué? —Muevo mi tenedor hacia abajo—. ¿Nuestro profesor de biología es un alienígena? Mierda... todo lo que puedo pensar es en aquella película The Faculty*. —Sin embargo era lógico; la forma en que había actuado cuando nos vio a Edward y a mí juntos, las miradas extrañas en la clase.

Alice se ahogó con su jugo de naranja.

—Él no te hará daño.

Espero que no.

—Wau. Entonces ustedes tienen como trabajos normales.

—Sí. —Saltando de su silla, miró a la puerta—. ¿Quieres ver en que soy buena?

Cuando asentí, ella se apartó de la mesa y cerró los ojos. El aire a su alrededor parecía tararear en voz baja. Un segundo después, se pasó de adolescente a una forma hecha de luz y luego a un lobo.

—Umm —aclaré la garganta—, creo que he descubierto cómo la leyenda de los hombres lobo se inició.

Al pasar junto a mí, empujó mi mano con su nariz caliente. Insegura de lo que debía hacer, le di una palmadita en la parte superior de su peluda cabeza. El lobo dejó escapar un ladrido que sonó más como una risita y luego dio marcha atrás. Unos segundos más tarde, fue Alice nuevo.

—Y eso no es todo. Mira. —Ella sacudió sus brazos—. No te asustes.

—Está bien. —Apreté el vaso de jugo de naranja.

Cerrando los ojos, su cuerpo se desvaneció en la luz, y luego, se convirtió en alguien totalmente diferente. Pelo castaño claro cayó de sus hombros y su cara era un poco más pálida. Sus cejas arqueadas sobre unos ojos grandes, gama, y sus labios de color rosa formaron una media sonrisa. Ella era más baja, con un aspecto un poco más normal.

— ¿Yo? —chillé. Yo me estaba mirando.

—Hey —dijo Alice—, ¿Puedes decirnos qué nos diferencia?

Con el corazón acelerado, empecé a ponerme de pie, pero no pude. Mi boca se movía, pero no salían las palabras.

—Esto es... raro. —Entrecerré los ojos—. ¿Mi nariz se ve realmente así? Date la vuelta. —Ella lo hizo. Me encogí de hombros—. Mi trasero no se ve mal.

La réplica exacta de mí se echó a reír y luego se desvaneció. Por un momento pude ver la silueta de un cuerpo, pero podía ver el refrigerador a través del centro. Un segundo más tarde estaba Alice. Ella se sentó de nuevo.

—Puedo parecerme a cualquier persona, excepto a mi hermano. Quiero decir, puedo parecerme a él, pero eso sería asqueroso. —Ella se estremeció—. Todos podemos cambiar, pero puedo mantener la forma durante una eternidad. La mayoría de nosotros sólo puede simular una parte superior unos pocos minutos. —Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo.

— ¿Has hecho alguna vez eso? ¿Has sido otra persona que me rodea?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Edward se pondrá como loco si sabe que hago esto. No dejaría un gran rastro en ti, pero ahora estás tan brillante ahora, que no importa.

—Entonces, Edward, ¿puede hacer eso también? ¿Transformarse en un canguro si quisiera?

Alice se río.

—Edward puede hacer casi cualquier cosa. Él es uno de los más poderosos de nosotros. La mayoría de nosotros puede hacer una o dos cosas con facilidad, el resto es una lucha. Todo es fácil para él.

—Él es tan impresionante —murmuré.

—Una vez, realmente movió la casa un poco —dijo Alice, con la nariz arrugada—, y rompió totalmente los cimientos.

—Dulce Jesús... —Tomé un sorbo de mi jugo—. ¿Y el gobierno no sabe qué puede hacer algo de eso?

—No. Al menos, no pensamos que ellos lo saben —dijo Alice—, siempre hemos escondido nuestras capacidades. Sabemos que asustaría a los seres humanos saber que podemos hacer cosas. Y también sabemos que la gente tomaría ventaja de eso. Así que tratamos de no correr el riesgo de exposición.

Absorbí la información mientras tomaba otro trago. Mi cerebro se sentía como si estuviera a dos segundos de estallar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ustedes vienen aquí? Edward dijo algo que le sucedió a su casa.

—Sí, ocurrió algo. —Alice recogió los platos y se dirigió al lavabo. Tenía la espalda rígida mientras limpiaba los platos—. Nuestro planeta fue destruido por los Arum.

— ¿Los Arum? —Entonces lo entendí—. ¿Oscuros? ¿No? ¿Son esas las personas que se encuentran fuera y les gusta robar sus habilidades?

—Sí. —Miró por encima del hombro, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ellos son nuestros enemigos. Casi los únicos enemigos de los Luxen además de los humanos, no dejaron de seguirnos aun cuando llegamos aquí. Los Arum son como nosotros, sólo lo contrario, vienen de nuestro planeta hermano. Destruyeron nuestra casa. Mi madre solía contarme un cuento para dormir que cuando se formó el universo estaba lleno de la luz más pura, brillando tan intensamente que hizo que las sombras se sintieran envidiosas. Los Arum son los hijos de las sombras, celosos y decididos a sofocar toda la luz en el universo, sin darse cuenta que por uno existe el otro. Muchos Luxen sienten que cada vez que un Arum es asesinado, una luz en el universo se desvanece. Es lo único que recuerdo de mamá.

— ¿Y tus padres murieron en esta guerra? —le pregunté, arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de hacerlo—. Lo siento. No debería haber preguntado.

Alice dejó de lavar los platos.

—No, está bien. Debes saber, pero no debe asustarte.

Yo no sabía cómo la muerte de sus padres podría asustarme, pero yo había empezado a sentirme alarmada por lo que podría saber.

—Hay un Arum aquí. El gobierno cree que son Luxen. Tenemos que seguir así o hay posibilidad de que el DOD pueda aprender de nuestros poderes a través del Arum. —Alice me enfrento, poniendo sus manos en el borde del fregadero—. Y ahora, eres como un faro para ellos.

Mi apetito desapareció y aparte mi plato.

— ¿Hay alguna forma para poder apagarlo?

—Va a desaparecer con el tiempo. —Alice forzó una sonrisa—. Hasta entonces sería bueno que te quedaras con nosotros, sobre todo con Edward.

Que dulce sorpresa. Pero podría ser peor.

—De acuerdo, así que se desvanece… eventualmente. Puedo tratar con eso si es mi único problema.

—No lo es —dijo—. Tenemos que asegurarnos que el gobierno no sabe que tú conoces la verdad. Su trabajo es asegurarse de que nosotros no nos expongamos. ¿Te imaginas si la población humana supiera que existimos?

Imágenes de disturbios y saqueos parpadearon en mi cabeza, que sería la forma en que todos reaccionarían a todo lo que no entendieran.

—Y harán cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que permanezcamos en secreto. —Los ojos de Alice estaban fijos en los míos—. Nunca le puedes decir a nadie, Bella.

—Yo no lo haría. Nunca haría eso. —Las palabras se precipitaron de mí—. Nunca traicionaría a cualquiera de ustedes así. —Y lo decía en serio. Alice era como una hermana para mí. Y Edward era... bueno, era lo que sea, pero nunca los traicionaría. No después de que me confiaran algo tan increíble—. No se lo diré a nadie.

Alice se arrodilló a mi lado y puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Yo confío en ti, pero no podemos permitir que el DOD averigüe sobre ti, porque si alguna vez lo hacen, entonces desaparecerás.

* * *

**Capítulo: 18**

Bella, has estado muy callada hoy. ¿Qué hay en tu mente? Hice una mueca, deseando que mi mamá no fuera tan buena para leerme.

—Sólo estoy cansada. —Forcé una sonrisa para su tranquilidad.

— ¿Estás segura?

La culpa me comió. Rara vez pasó tiempo con ella, y deseé no haber estado pensativa.

—Lo siento, mamá. Creo que estoy un poco distraída hoy.

Ella empezó a lavar los platos de la cena.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas con Edward y Alice?

No habíamos hablado en todo el día de ellos.

—Están bien. Creo que iré a ver una película con ellos más tarde…

Sonrió.

— ¿Vas con los dos?

Estreché mis ojos.

—Mamá, por favor.

—Mi amor, soy tu madre. Tengo derecho a preguntar.

—No estoy segura, de verdad. No sé si vamos a estar los tres. Era sólo una idea. —Agarré una manzana del frutero y le di un mordisco—. ¿Qué vas a hacer en la noche?

Ella trató de parecer indiferente.

—Saldré a tomar un café con el Sr. Dwyer.

— ¿Sr. Dwyer? ¿Y quién es?—Le pregunté entre mordiscos—.Espera. ¿Es aquel doctor atractivo del hospital?

—Sí, él.

— ¿Es esto una cita? —Me apoyé en el mostrador, con una sonrisa alrededor de la manzana—. Vaya, mamá.

Mi madre se ruborizó.

—Es sólo un café. No es una cita.

Eso explicaba por qué estuvo eligiendo vestidos hoy, por lo que me hizo elegir al menos dos de las cosas más bonitas de su armario.

—Bueno, espero que te diviertas, pero suena como una cita.

Riendo, ella habló sobre sus planes de la noche y luego de un paciente que tuvo ayer. Antes de irse para prepararse, me trajo un par de vestidos que había encontrado en la parte posterior de su armario.

—Bueno, si vas a salir esta noche, ¿por qué no te pones uno de estos? Te verás muy bonita en ellos. Se ven demasiado juveniles para que yo los uses. —Arrugó la nariz.

—Mamá, yo no soy la que tiene una cita esta noche.

Ella se burló.

—Yo tampoco.

— ¡Lo que sea!—Grité mientras corría escaleras arriba.

No tardó mucho para prepararse y salir. Ya que no era técnicamente una cita, su encuentro sería en un restaurante pequeño de la ciudad. Esperaba que ella lo pasara bien, merece divertirse. Desde que papá había muerto no ha mirado dos veces a un hombre. Lo que significaba el Sr. Dwyer debe ser especial.

Aparte de señalar que me reuniré con Alice, no había ningún plan para la noche. Sabía que Edward mantenía un ojo sobre mi desde su casa todo el día, pero me negó a dejarle entrar en mi casa. Me habían dicho que los Arum son más fuertes en la noche y prefieren atacar entonces. Me sentía bastante segura durante el día. Quería pasar un día normal leyendo y viendo blogs y estando con mi mamá.

Pero era extraño hacer cosas normales después de saber tan gran secreto. Sentí que ellos debían detener los accidentes, curar el hambre del mundo, y salvar los gatitos atrapados en los árboles.

Lanzando el corazón de la manzana en la basura, jugueteé con el anillo en mi dedo mientras miraba los vestidos sobre la mesa. No estaría usandolos en una cita a corto plazo.

Un golpe seco en la puerta de atrás me sacó de mis pensamientos. Fui a la puerta y Edward estaba allí. Incluso vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa informal blanca que se tensaba contra su torso, se veía totalmente magnífico. Era inquietante. Y lo que era aún más desconcertante fue la forma en que estaba allí y me miraba. Su mirada brillante jade era intensa y me consumió.

— ¿Qué? —dije.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin darme una idea de qué tipo de humor se encontraba.

Oh, hombre.

—Umm, ¿Quieres entrar?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, ¿pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a hacer algo?

— ¿Hacer algo?

La diversión brilló en sus ojos.

—Sí. A menos que haya una reseña que publicar o un jardín que necesitas atender.

—Ja. Ja. —Empecé a cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Metió la mano, fácilmente deteniéndola sin tocarla.

—Está bien. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo conmigo?

En realidad no, pero sentía curiosidad. Y una parte de mí estaba empezando a entender por qué Edward era tan distante. Tal vez sólo tal vez nosotros podríamos hacer algo sin querer matarnos entre sí.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Edward se apartó de la puerta y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a ir al lago.

—Veré la carretera antes de cruzar esta vez.

Le seguí, evitando su mirada divertida. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones cortos y decidí no andar con rodeos.

—No me estás sacando en el bosque porque cambiaste de opinión y decidiste que tu secreto no está a salvo conmigo, ¿verdad?

Edward rompió a reír.

—Estás muy paranoica.

Resoplé.

—Bueno, eso viene de un alienígena que al parecer puede mover las cosas sin tocarlas.

—No te has encerrado en alguna habitación o mecido en una esquina, ¿verdad?

Rodé mis ojos y empecé a caminar de nuevo.

—No, Edward, pero gracias por asegurarte de que estoy mentalmente sana y todo.

—Oye —Levantó sus manos—. Es necesario asegurarme de que no te volviste loca y posiblemente le dirás a todo el pueblo lo que somos.

—No creo que debas preocuparte sobre eso por varios motivos —le contesté secamente.

Edward me dirigió una mirada puntiaguda.

— ¿Sabes cuánta gente ha estado cerca? Quiero decir, muy cerca de acusarnos.

Hice una cara. No era difícil imaginar a qué se refería. Curiosamente, vi que no me gustaban esas imágenes.

Su risa era profunda y ronca.

—Luego, una niña nos descubre y puede exponernos. ¿Puedes ver lo difícil que es para mí... confiar?

—Yo no soy una niña, pero si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer todo lo más, no me hubiera atravesado frente a ese camión.

—Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo —respondió.

—Pero no me arrepiento de descubrir la verdad. Esto explica tanto. Espera, ¿puedes retroceder en el tiempo? —Le pregunté en serio. La posibilidad no se me había pasado por la cabeza antes, pero ahora yo me lo preguntaba sinceramente.

Edward suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Podemos manipular el tiempo, sí. Pero no es algo que nosotros haríamos, y solamente en el presente. Por lo menos yo nunca he oído hablar de nadie que fuera capaz de volver al pasado.

Mis ojos se sentían como si se fueran a salir hacia fuera.

—Jesús, ustedes hacen que Superman parezca aburrido.

Sonrió mientras bajó la cabeza para evitar una rama baja.

—Bueno, al menos nuestra debilidad no es la kriptonita.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Le pregunté después de un par de momentos de silencio mientras caminamos por el sendero cubierto de hojas. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, tomé una respiración profunda—. La chica Rosalie, que desapareció, ella se involucró con Emmett, ¿verdad?

Me interrumpió con una mirada de reojo molesta.

—Sí.

— ¿Y ella se enteró de ustedes?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de responder.

—Sí.

Le eche un vistazo otra vez. Su rostro era estoico mientras miraba fijamente hacia adelante.

— ¿Y es por eso que desapareció?

Una vez más, hubo un vació de silencio.

—Sí.

De acuerdo. Él solamente me iba a dar respuestas de una sola palabra. Agradable.

— ¿Ella quiso contarle a alguien? Quiero decir, ¿por qué... desapareció?

Edward suspiró pesadamente.

—Es complicado, Belly.

Complicado significaba un montón de cosas.

— ¿Está... muerta?

Él no respondió.

Me detuve, buscando una piedra que se adentró en mi sandalia.

— ¿Simplemente no vas a decirme?

Me sonrió con una facilidad exasperante.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has querido venir aquí?—Saqué la piedra y me puse la sandalia de nuevo—. ¿Por qué quisiste salir a caminar si estarás evasivo?

—Bueno, es divertido ver tus mejillas obtener todo ese color rosa cuando te sientes frustrada.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Edward sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. No dijo nada hasta que llegamos al lago. Él fue a la orilla y me observó mientras me detuve unos metros detrás de él.

—Además del hecho retorcido que te gusta obtener todas las respuestas, me imaginé que tendrías más preguntas.

Bueno, era enfermo que le gustaba fastidiarme. Incluso más enfermo era el hecho de que observarlo conseguía enojarme, también.

—Las haré.

—Algunas no responderé. Algunas sí. —Edward se detuvo, pensativo—. Más vale que hagas todas tus preguntas. Así no tendremos que hacer todo esto de nuevo, pero piensa bien en esas preguntas.

¿Nunca sacar a colación el hecho de que eran alienígenas otra vez? Ja. Bueno.

— ¿Comienzo ya?

—Vayamos a la roca. —Se volvió hacia el lago y se quitó los zapatos.

— ¿Qué? No estoy usando un traje de baño.

— ¿Y? —Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa—. Te puedes desnudar descendente.

—No va a suceder. —Crucé los brazos.

—Me lo imaginé —respondió—. No sé ¿Alguna vez has ido a nadar en ropa interior antes?

—Sí. ¿Quién no lo ha hecho?

Pero era cuando hacía calor. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a nadar para que pueda hacer las preguntas?

Edward se quedó mirándome un momento, luego bajó sus pestañas, avivando sus mejillas.

—No es por ti, pero si por mí. Parece una cosa normal hacerlo. —Las puntas de sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas al sol—. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos fuimos a nadar?

—Sí —dije, dando un paso adelante.

Levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. El verde se opacó lentamente, dando un aspecto de la vulnerabilidad.

— ¿Te la pasaste bien?

—Cuando no estabas siendo un idiota, y si ignoro el hecho de me llevaste porque era una obligación, entonces claro que sí.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios cuando miró hacia otro lado.

—Me divertí más ese día de lo que puedo recordar. Sé que suena estúpido, pero así es.

—No es estúpido. —Mi corazón se sacudió. De alguna manera lo entendía mejor. Debajo de todo eso, creo que quería ser normal—. Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto. Eso sí, no te sumerjas en el agua durante cinco minutos.

Edward rió.

—Trato.

Me quité las sandalias, mientras que él se quitó su camisa. Traté de no mirarlo, sobre todo porque me miraba como si él esperaba que yo cambiara de opinión. Dándole una sonrisa rápida, me acerqué a la orilla del agua y metí los dedos de los pies.

— ¡Oh mi Dios, el agua está fría!

Me guiñó un ojo a mí.

—Mira esto.

Sus ojos tomaron aquel misterioso resplandor, todo su cuerpo vibró y convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego de luz... él voló hacia el cielo y se sumergió en línea recta, alumbrando el fondo del lago como una luz de una piscina. Él se movió alrededor de las rocas del centro, por lo menos una docena de veces en unos segundos.

Fanfarrón.

— ¿Poderes alienígenas?—Pregunté, castañeteando los dientes.

El agua corrió por su cabello cuando se inclinó sobre el borde de la piedra.

—Adelante, está un poco más caliente ahora.

Apreté los dientes preparándome para el agua helada, me sorprendí al descubrir que su temperatura no estaba mal. No estaba caliente, pero no estaba helada tampoco. Él subió arriba de una roca. Y me ofreció su mano.

— ¿Algún otro talento interesante?

—Puedo hacer cosas sí que tu ni siquiera me puedas ver.

Tomé su mano y él me sacó del agua y me puso sobre la piedra, mi ropa mojada y todo. Me soltó, alejándose rápidamente. Temblando, me dio la bienvenida la calidez de la piedra quemada por el sol.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer las cosas sin que yo te vea?

Apoyó sus codos sobre la roca, se veía cómodo.

—Estamos hechos de luz. Podemos manipular los diferentes espectros que nos rodea, usándolos a nuestro favor. Es como si fracturáramos la luz, si eso tiene algún sentido.

—En realidad no. —Necesitaba poner más atención en clase de ciencias.

—Me has visto en estado natural, ¿verdad? —Cuando asentí con la cabeza, continuó—: Yo creó una especie de vibración hasta que me separo en pequeñas partículas de luz. Bueno, podemos eliminar de manera selectiva la luz, lo que nos permite ser transparentes.

Tiré mis rodillas a mi pecho.

—Eso es algo increíble, Edward.

Sonrió hacia mí, mostrando un hoyuelo en la mejilla antes de que recostara en la piedra, cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Sé que tienes dudas. Pregunta.

Tenía tantas preguntas que no estaba segura sobre con cuál empezar.

— ¿Ustedes creen en Dios?

—Parece un buen tipo.

Parpadeé, sin saber si reírme de eso o no.

— ¿Ustedes tienen un Dios?

—Recuerdo que era algo así como una iglesia, pero eso es todo. Los ancianos no hablan de ninguna religión —dijo—. Por otra parte, no vemos a ningún anciano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "anciano"?.

—Lo mismo que me refiero. Una persona mayor.

Hice una mueca.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Siguiente pregunta?

— ¿Por qué eres tan gilipollas? —Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

—Todo el mundo tiene que sobresalir en algo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, estás haciendo un gran trabajo.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los míos por un segundo antes de cerrase.

—Te disgusto ¿no?

Vacilé.

—No me disgustas, Edward. Es que eres difícil de... no lo sé. Es difícil de conocerte.

—Así que... —dijo con los ojos cerrados, la cara relajada—. Has aceptado lo imposible. Eres amable con mi hermana y conmigo, aunque admito que he sido un imbécil contigo. Podías haber corrido directamente hacia tu casa ayer y le decirle al mundo sobre nosotros, pero no lo hiciste. Y no soportas ninguna de mis tonterías —agregó con una risa suave—. Me gusta eso de ti.

Wau. Espera.

— ¿Te gusto?

— ¿La siguiente pregunta? —dijo.

— ¿Está permitido salir con humanos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Permitido es una palabra extraña. ¿Sucede eso? Sí. ¿Se aconseja? No. Así que podemos, pero qué sentido tendría. No es como que pudiéramos tener una relación duradera cuando tenemos que ocultar lo que somos.

—Entonces, ustedes son como nosotros, en otros, eh, ¿aspectos?

Edward se sentó, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Venga otra vez?

Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas.

—Tú sabes, como… ¿el sexo? Quiero decir, ustedes son todos de luz y esas cosas. No veo cómo ciertas cosas pueden funcionar.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una media sonrisa, y esa fue la única advertencia que me dio. Moviéndose increíblemente rápido, yo estaba sobre mi espalda y él estaba encima de mí en un instante.

— ¿Estás preguntando si me atraen las chicas humanas? —preguntó. Oscuras ondas, húmedas de cabello cayeron hacia delante. Pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron de los extremos, salpicando contra mi mejilla—. ¿O estás preguntando si me siento atraído por ti?

Con sus manos, se agachó lentamente. No había un centímetro de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. El aire huyó de mis pulmones con el contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío. Él era masculino y fuerte en todos los lugares donde yo era suave. Estar tan cerca de él fue sorprendente, causó una serie de sensaciones de chispas a través de mí. Me estremecí. No por el frío, sino de cuan cálido y maravilloso se sentía. Podía sentir cada respiro que él daba, y cuando movió sus caderas, mis ojos se agrandaron y jadeé.

Ah, sí, ciertas cosas definitivamente funcionaban.

Edward rodó sobre mí, acostándose sobre su espalda a mi lado.

— ¿Siguiente pregunta?—Pidió, con voz profunda y gruesa.

Yo no me moví. Me quedé con mis ojos muy abiertos mirando el cielo azul.

—Solo podrías habérmelo dicho, ¿sabes? —Me fijé en él—. No tenías que demostrármelo.

— ¿Y qué habría de divertido si te lo hubiera dicho? —Volvió su cabeza hacia mí—. ¿Siguiente pregunta, Belly?

— ¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Me recuerdas a un pequeño gatito confundido, con garras y que no muerde.

—Bueno, eso no tiene sentido.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Busqué en mis pensamientos dispersos otra pregunta. Había tantas, pero él había roto mi concentración en mil pedazos.

— ¿Crees que hay más Arum alrededor?

Sólo la más ligera pista de sus emociones se dibujó en su rostro.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, estudiándome mí.

—Ellos siempre están cerca.

— ¿Y te están cazando?

—Es lo único que les importa. —Volvió a mirar al cielo—. Sin nuestros poderes, ellos son como... los seres humanos, pero viciosos e inmorales. Ellos quieren destruir todo a cualquier precio.

Tragué con fuerza.

— ¿Has... luchado con mucho de ellos?

—Sí. —Relajó su expresión, usando su mano para apoyar su cabeza. Un mechón de pelo le caía sobre los ojos—. He perdido la cuenta de cuántos me he enfrentado y matado. Y a como estas iluminada ellos vendrán.

Mis dedos se morían de ganas de apartar el mechón de cabello hacia atrás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué detuviste el camión?

— ¿Hubieras preferido que permitiera que te hiciera un panqueque?

Ni siquiera me moleste en responder a eso.

— ¿Por qué?

Un músculo apareció en su mandíbula mientras su mirada se desvió de mi rostro hacia arriba.

— ¿La verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Voy a obtener puntos extras? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Conteniendo la respiración, levanté la mano y peiné hacia atrás el mechón de cabello. Mis dedos apenas le rozaron la piel, pero él contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos. Saqué mi mano, no sé por qué hice eso.

—Depende de cómo contestes a la pregunta.

Edward abrió los ojos. Las pupilas eran blancas, extrañamente bellas. Se recostó sobre su espalda una vez más, su brazo contra el mío.

— ¿Siguiente pregunta?

Junté las manos, por encima de mi estómago.

— ¿Por qué el uso de tus poderes deja un rastro?

—Los seres humanos también brillan como nosotros. Cuando usamos nuestras habilidades a tu alrededor absorbes nuestra luz. Con el tiempo, el brillo se perderá, pero mientras más poderes ejerzamos, más energía usamos, más brillante deja el rastro. Alice borrosa no dejaría nada de nada. El incidente del camión y cuando asusté al oso, deja una marca visible. Algo más poderoso, como curar a alguien, deja un rastro más visible. Aunque uno débil, nada grande, así me han dicho, pero persiste más tiempo por alguna razón. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso a tu alrededor—continuó—. Cuando asuste al oso empleaba una ráfaga de luz, que es como una especie de láser. Esto dejo un rastro lo suficientemente grande para el Arum pudiera verlo.

— ¿Quieres decir que esa noche fui atacada por eso? —Susurré, mi voz ronca.

—Sí. —Llevó una mano su cara—. Los Arum no vienen mucho por aquí, ya que no creen que ninguno Luxen esté aquí. El cuarzo beta en las rocas esconde nuestra firma energética, nos oculta. Esa es una de las razones por las que hay muchos de nosotros aquí. Pero debe haber sido uno que tiene mucha experiencia. Vio tu rastro y sabía que debía de haber uno de nosotros cerca. Fue mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa. No fuiste quien me atacó.

—Pero, básicamente, lo lleve a ti—dijo, con voz tensa.

Al principio no podía hablar. Había un terrible puñetazo en mi estómago, todo tipo de sentimientos se extendían desde la punta de mis dedos hasta los dedos del pie. Sentí la sangre drenarse fuera de mi cara tan rápido que me dejó mareada. De repente, lo que el hombre había dicho tenía sentido. ¿Dónde están ellos? Él me había estado preguntando por ellos.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Sigue ahí? ¿Va a volver? ¿Cómo…?

La mano de Edward encontró la mía y la apretó.

—Bella, cálmate.

Te va a dar un ataque al corazón.

Mis ojos se posaron en nuestras manos. No puse distancia.

—No voy a tener un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —Rodé los ojos.

—Él no es un problema más —dijo después de unos segundos.

— ¿Tu... tu lo mataste?

—Sí, claro que lo hice.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? No vi que lo matarás.

—Bueno, sí, yo lo maté. —No había una sola onza de duda o remordimiento en su voz, como si matar a alguien ni siquiera le afectara. Debería tener miedo, mucho miedo. Edward suspiró—. Somos enemigos, Bella. Él me hubiera matado a mí y a mi familia después de absorber nuestras habilidades si no lo detenía. No sólo eso, él ha traído a más aquí.

Otros como nosotros han estado en peligro. Tú has estado en peligro.

— ¿Qué pasa con el camión? Soy más brillante ahora. —No hice caso al apretón de mi estómago—. ¿Habrá otro?

—Esperemos que no hay ninguno cerca. Al menos hasta que tu rastro desaparezca. Estarás a salvo.

Él movió su dedo en silenciosos círculos sobre mi mano. Fue algo calmante y reconfortante.

— ¿Y si no?

—Entonces, tendré que matarlos, también. —No dudó—. Por un tiempo, vas a tener que permanecer cerca de mí, hasta que se desvanece el rastro.

—Alice dijo algo así —Me mordí mi labio—. Así que, ¿No quieres que me permanezca lejos de ustedes más?

—No importa lo que yo quiero. —Miró su mano—. Pero si por mí fuera, no deberías estar cerca de nosotros.

Tomé una respiración fuerte, aparté mi mano.

—Vaya, que honesto.

—No entiendes —Respondió Edward—. En este momento, puedes llevar un Arum directo hacia mi hermana. Y tengo que protegerla. Ella es todo lo que me queda. Y tengo que proteger a los demás. Soy el más fuerte. Eso es lo que hago. Y mientras lleves mi rastro en ti, no quiero que vayas a ninguna parte con Alice si no estoy contigo.

Sentada, miré hacia la orilla.

—Creo que es hora de regresar.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi brazo. Mi piel se estremeció.

—En este momento, no puedes andar allí sola por tu cuenta. Tengo que estar contigo hasta que se desvanezca el rastro.

—No te necesito de niñera. —Me dolía la mandíbula de lo mucho que apretaba los dientes. Todo lo de mantenerme alejada de Alice me molestó, pero le entendía. Eso no significa que sus palabras no me dolieran—. Voy a estar lejos de Alice hasta que esto desaparezca.

—Todavía no he terminado —Su agarre no apretaba, pero tenía la sensación de que quería sacudirme, aunque sé que él nunca lo haría—. Si un Arum se adueña de ti, no te van a matar. El de la biblioteca estaba jugando contigo. Iba a llegar al grado de que tú le rogaras por tu vida y luego te obligaría a llevarlo a uno de nosotros.

Tragué saliva.

—Edward…

—No tienes elección. En este momento, corres un gran peligro con el rastro. Eres un peligro para mi hermana. No voy a dejar que le pase nada a ella.

Su amor por su hermana era admirable, pero no hizo nada para detener el flujo de la ira corriendo por mis venas.

— ¿Y después de que se desvanezca? Entonces, ¿Qué?

—Preferiría que te mantuvieras lo más lejos posible de todos nosotros, pero dudo que vaya a pasar. Y mi hermana se preocupa por ti. —Dejó ir mi brazo y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en los codos—. Mientras no tengas el rastro, entonces yo no tengo ningún problema con que seas su amiga.

Apreté mis manos en puños.

—Estoy tan agradecida de tener tu aprobación.

Su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Su sonrisa esta vez era rara.

—Ya perdí a un hermano por lo que sentía por un humano. No voy a perder a otro.

La ira todavía estaba latente en mí, pero sus palabras me llamaron la atención.

—Háblame de tu hermano y Rosalie.

Se produjo una pausa y luego dijo:

—Mi hermano ser enamoro de una humana... y ahora los dos están muertos.

* * *

**Hola, bueno quiero iniciar pidiendoles disculpas por la demora lo que pasa es que estoy en plena mudanza y eso implica cero internet por un tiempo, ahora mismo estoy robando un poco de internet del celular de mi papá, haré todo lo que este en mi poder para poderles dejar dos capítulos hoy y tambien otros dos para mañana como compensación, pero si no llego a poder ruego me perdonen y tengan paciencia**

**Como segundo tema, creo que algunas han podido ver la "Advertencia" que me han hecho con respecto a mis adaptaciones, en resumen lo que me dicen en "Borra tus historias o te cancelanmos la cuenta" Quiero comenzar diciendo que YO desde un PRINCIPIO aclare que las historias y personajes NO ERAN MIOS, pero bueno la verdad estoy cansada de discutir esos temas por lo cual siguiendo el consejo de Meia Cullen decidí hacer un Blog en el cual publicare las adaptaciones que tengo en mi cuenta de FanFiction, les pido mucha paciencia ya que voy a subir las historias desde el principio lo cual significa que por ejemplo las que estan leyendo Insurgente deberán esperar a que acabe de subir Divergente, las que leern Cazadores y Obsidian deberán esperar a que llegue a los respectivos capítulos; Pero quiero dejar en claro NO ABANDONARE esta cuenta, voya seguir publicando en FanFiction y llegados al caso de que me cierren la cuenta ya saben donde pueden encontrarme**

**el Blog: www . amores adicciones pau . blogspot . com Obviamente sin los espacios, ¡Las/os espero!**

**Bueno ahora si concentrémonos en la historia ¿Qué tal la conversación de Bella&Alice? y ¿La de Edward&Bella? ¿Sera que la relación de ellos dos va a mejorar?**

**Gracias a Connie1 Y a Soledadcullen por sus Reviews ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel y ustedes quieren nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	11. Capítulo 19-20

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo: 19**

Como si él apagara mi interruptor para ser una perra, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo. Había un sentimiento en mi interior que me decía que yo ya sabía que había algo entre nosotros, pero no quería reconocerlo. Dios, él era un idiota, pero mi ira se apagó, reduciéndose y dejando una sensación de incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté.

Él estaba mirando por encima de mi hombro, concentrado en los árboles detrás de mí.

—Emmett conoció a Rosalie, y te juro, fue como amor a primera vista. Para él, su vida era ella. Marcus le advirtió. Yo le advertí que eso no iba a funcionar. No había manera de que pudiéramos tener una relación con un humano —Presionando sus labios juntos, él se detuvo un momento—. No sabes cuan duro es esto, Bella. Tenemos que ocultarnos todo el tiempo, e incluso con los de nuestra propia especie tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Hay muchas reglas. Al DOD y a los Luxen no les gusta la idea de relacionarnos con humanos —Hizo una pausa, negando con su cabeza—. Es como si ellos pensaran que somos animales, inferiores a ellos.

—Pero no son animales —dije. Definitivamente no son como nosotros, pero no eran inferiores.

— ¿Sabes que cualquier movimiento es rastreado por ellos? —Me miró, sus ojos turbios. Enojados—. La licencia de conducir, lo saben. Una aplicación a la universidad, lo ven. ¿Una licencia de matrimonio para un humano? Olvídalo. Tenemos un registro que llenar si queremos mudarnos.

Parpadeé.

— ¿Ellos pueden hacer eso?

Rió sin humor.

—Es su planeta, no el nuestro. Incluso tú lo dijiste. Y ellos financian nuestras vidas. Tenemos chequeos al azar, por lo que no podemos escondernos o nada. Una vez que ellos saben que estamos aquí, eso es todo.

No muy segura de que decir, permanecí en silencio.

Todo en su vida parecía controlado, planeado. Era espantoso y triste.

—Y eso no es todo. Cuando encontramos a otros Luxen, debemos permanecer allí.

Una sensación de alarma se encendió en mi sistema. ¿Estaba obligado a estar con Tanya? Parecía un mal momento para preguntar.

—Eso no parece justo.

—No lo es —Edward se sentó en un movimiento fluido, dejando caer sus brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas—. Es fácil sentirte humano. Sé que no lo soy, pero quiero las mismas cosas que todos los humanos desean —Se detuvo, sacudiendo su cabeza—. De todos modos, algo pasó entre Emmett y Rosalie. No sé qué. Él nunca lo dijo. Se fueron de excursión un sábado y regreso más tarde, su ropa estaba rasgada y cubierta de sangre. Estaban más unidos que nunca. Si Marcus y los Denalis no tenían sospechas antes, las tuvieron entonces. El siguiente fin de semana, Emmett y Rosalie salieron al cine. Nunca regresaron.

Apreté con fuerza mis ojos.

—El DOD lo encontró al día siguiente en Moorefield, su cuerpo fue arrojado como basura —su voz era baja y áspera—. No tuve una oportunidad de despedirme. Se llevaron su cuerpo antes de que pudiera verlo, debido al riesgo de exposición. Cuando nosotros morimos o somos heridos, recurrimos a nuestra forma verdadera.

Me dolía la noticia… por él y Alice.

— ¿Estás seguro de que él… está muerto, a pesar de que nunca viste su cuerpo?

—Sé lo que un Arum le hizo. Drenó sus habilidades y lo asesino. Si él estuviera vivo, encontraría una manera de contactarse con nosotros. Tanto su cuerpo como el de Rosalie fueron retirados antes de que alguien pudiera verlos. Sus padres nunca sabrán lo que le ocurrió. Y todos sabemos que él había hecho algo para dejar un rastro en ella, permitiendo que el Arum lo encontrara. Esa es la única posibilidad. Ellos no pueden sentirnos aquí. Él tuvo que haber hecho algo importante.

Mi pecho se apretó. No podía imaginar lo que él y Alice debieron haber sentido. La muerte de mi padre fue algo que se esperaba. Me dolió, había sentido su enfermedad y finalmente la muerte llevándoselo pero él no fue asesinado.

—Lo siento —susurré—. Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir. Sólo lo siento.

Él se removió un poco, levantando su cabeza hacia el cielo. En un segundo, la máscara que usaba cayó. Y allí estaba el Edward real. Siento un total idiota, pero tenía dolor dentro de él, unas líneas vulnerables en su rostro que dudaba que alguien más llegara a ver.

Y repentinamente, me sentí como una intrusa, siendo testigo de este momento. Ser yo, de todas las personas, quien viera debajo de esas capas de actitud no me parecía bien. Debería ser alguien por quien se preocupara, alguien importante para él.

—Yo… lo extraño —dijo, con voz entrecortada.

Mi corazón se apretó. El dolor en su voz me atravesó. Sin pensarlo, me di la vuelta y llegué a él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de todo su cuerpo rígido. Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. Y luego me alejé antes de que él me apartara y me lanzara de la roca.

Edward aun así no se movió. Me miró, sus ojos muy abiertos, como si nunca hubiera sido abrazado antes.

Tal vez los Luxen no creían en los abrazos.

Bajé la mirada.

—Extraño a mi papá, también. Nada hace que eso sea más fácil.

Su respiración fue expulsada con dureza.

—Alice dijo que estuvo enfermo, pero no que estaba mal con él. Lamento… tu perdida. Las enfermedades no son algo a que nosotros estemos acostumbrados. ¿Qué fue?

Le dije sobre el cáncer de mi papá, fue sorprendentemente fácil de hablar. Y luego le dije sobre las mejores cosas, cosas que papá y yo compartíamos antes de que enfermara. Como creamos un jardín juntos y pasábamos los sábados por la mañana durante la primavera buscando nuevas plantas y flores.

Y él compartió sus recuerdos de Emmett. La primera vez que subieron a las montañas Seneca. Y la primera que Emmett se había transformado en alguien más y no podía cambiar de regreso. Y allí estábamos nosotros, de alguna manera encontrando paz hablando de ellos hasta que el sol comenzó a desaparecer y las rocas perdieron su calor. Y éramos solo yo y él, en el atardecer, mirando las estrellas llenando el cielo.

Estaba renuente a irme, no porque el agua estuviera fría, sino porque sabía que esta pequeña pieza de mundo que creamos, donde no estábamos discutiendo u odiándonos el uno al otro, no iba a durar.

Parecía que Edward necesitaba habla con alguien, y ocurrió que estoy aquí. Yo hice las preguntas correctas. Y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Él estaba aquí. Al menos, eso es lo que me estaba diciendo a mí misma, porque sé que mañana no sería diferente a como fue una semana atrás.

Teníamos que regresar al mundo real. Y Edward desearía nunca haberme conocido.

Ninguno hablo hasta que estuvimos en mi pórtico. La luz estaba encendida en la sala, así que cuando hablé, mantuve mi voz baja:

— ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Las manos de Edward eran puños a sus lados mientras aparto la mirada, sin responder.

Comencé a darme la vuelta, pero en lo que me tomó parpadear, Edward ya se había ido.

— ¿No hiciste nada el Día del Trabajo? —Jessica señaló detrás de ella—. Vives una vida tan emocionante como Ángela.

No era como si pudiera decirles que tuve un emocionante fin de semana, uno que envolvía a un camión casi golpeándome y probándome la existencia de la vida extraterrestre, así que me encogí de hombros y garabateé en mi cuaderno.

—Sólo estuve en casa.

—Puedo ver por qué —Jessica levantó la barbilla hacia el frente del salón de clases—. También lo haría si viviera en la casa de al lado.

—Debiste haber nacido como hombre —comentó Ángela, y disimuló una sonrisa.

Ellas dos eran una contrariedad; discutían pero eran muy unidas. Siempre me sentía como si estuviera observando un loco partido de tenis entre un ángel a mi izquierda y un demonio a mi derecha.

Pero no necesité levantar la mirada para ver que ellas estaban hablando de Edward. Anoche casi no había dormido. La única cosa de la que estaba segura era que cuando llegara el martes por la mañana, yo debía actuar indiferente. Lo ignoré, lo cual hubiera podido seguir haciéndolo si él se hubiera sentando muy, pero muy lejos.

Y hubiera funcionado bien, pero se sentó detrás de mí y sentí su pluma presionando contra mi espalda.

Lentamente, bajé mi pluma y casualmente me di la vuelta.

— ¿Sí?

Bajó sus pestañas, pero no antes de que pudiera ver el brillo en sus ojos.

—Mi casa. Después de la escuela.

Jessica dejo escapar un suspiro audible que me avergonzó. Sabía que tenía que pasar el rato con Edward hasta que ese maldito rastro se desvaneciera, pero no me venía bien que me lo ordenara.

—Tengo planes.

Su cabeza se movió un centímetro a un lado.

— ¿Disculpa?

Una pequeña y malvada parte de mí se deleitaba con su sorpresa.

—Dije que tengo planes.

Pasó un segundo de silencio, y luego sonrió. No fue tan devastadora como yo esperaba, pero fue malditamente cerca.

—No tienes planes.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Lo sé.

—Bien, pues estás equivocado. —No lo estaba. No tenía planes.

Su mirada se deslizó a las chicas.

— ¿Estarás con ellas después de la escuela?

Ángela abrió su boca, pero Jessica la interrumpió.

—Nop.

Que buenas amigas.

—Quizás mis planes no son con ellas.

Edward se inclinó sobre su escritorio, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros.

—Además de ellas y Alice, ¿Qué otros amigos tienes?

Le disparé una mirada de muerte.

—Tengo otros amigos.

—Sí, nombra alguno.

Maldición. Me lanzó una trampa.

—Bien. Como sea.

Me dio una sonrisa sexy y se acomodó en su asiento, dando golpecitos con la pluma sobre el escritorio. Lanzándole una vez más una mirada de puro odio, me giré de regreso.

Sí, nada había cambiado.

Edward me siguió a casa después de la escuela. Literalmente. Él me siguió en su nueva Infiniti SUV. Mi viejo Camry, con el tubo de escape echando mucho humo no era competencia para la velocidad con la que él quería ir.

Frené para ver qué es lo que él quería en varias ocasiones. Tocaba el claxon fuertemente. Eso me hacía sentir entre confundida y bien.

Tan pronto como di un paso fuera de mi auto, él estaba en frente del lado del conductor.

— ¡Jesús! —Llevé mi mano a mi pecho—. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿Por qué? —inclinó su cabeza más abajo—. Eres como nosotros ahora.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas caminar como un ser humano normal. ¿Qué pasa si mamá te ve?

Sonrió.

—Me encantaría hacerle creer que está viendo cosas.

Pasé a su lado.

—Tengo que cenar con mamá.

Edward apareció delante de mí, haciéndome gritar. Lo empujé, pero él se movió a un lado.

— ¡Dios! Creo que te gusta hacerme cabrear.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Sus ojos se abrieron de inocencia—. ¿A qué hora es la cena?

—Seis —Pisoteé subiendo los escalones—. Y no estás invitado.

—Como si yo quisiera comer contigo —replicó.

No me moleste en mirar atrás, levante mi dedo medio.

—Tienes hasta las 6:30 para estar en mi casa, o vendré por ti.

—Sí. Sí. —Me adentré en el interior sin mirarlo.

Mamá estaba de pie junto a la ventana de la sala, quitándole el polvo a un retrato que sostenía. Era su foto favorita de nosotros. Ella había detenido a un adolescente que pasaba y le preguntó si podría tomarnos una fotografía mientras estábamos en la playa. Una sonrisa, y el chico no pudo negarse. Recordé cuan avergonzado había dejado al chico. Aparté la mirada con frustración.

Odio esa imagen.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?

—El suficiente para verte mostrándole a Edward el dedo medio.

—Se lo merecía —me quejé, dejando caer mi mochila en el suelo—. Iré con él después de cenar.

Ella arrugó su nariz.

— ¿Hay algo que debiera saber?

Suspiré.

—Ni en un millón de años.

Cuando me presenté en la puerta de al lado, a las 6:34, parecía como si la Tercera Guerra Mundial hubiera estallado en la casa. Me permití entrar una vez que nadie abrió la puerta.

— ¡No puedo creer que te hayas comido todo el helado, Edward!

Me estremecí y me detuve en el comedor. De ninguna manera iba a entrar en la cocina.

—No me comí todo.

—Ah, entonces, ¿Se comió solo? —Alice gritó tan fuerte que vi las vigas del techo vibrar—. ¿La cuchara se lo comió? Oh, espera, lo sé. El cartón se lo comió.

—En realidad, creo que el congelador se lo comió —respondió secamente Edward.

Sonreí cuando escuché el sonido de un envase vacío golpeando lo que sospechosamente parecía un cuerpo.

Girándome, regrese a la sala y me quedé allí hasta que escuché pasos detrás de mí.

Edward descansaba contra el marco de la puerta que conducía de la sala al comedor. Lentamente lo observé. Su cabello estaba despeinado y la débil luz de la lámpara rebotó sobre sus pómulos altos. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, e incluso con una simple camisa y jeans, él parecía… bueno, no había palabras.

Absorbía todo en la habitación, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Arqueó una ceja mientras esperaba.

— ¿Belly?

Me pateé a mi misma mentalmente, aparté la mirada.

— ¿Te golpearon con un cartón de helado?

—Sí.

—Maldición. Me lo perdí.

—Estoy seguro de que a Alice le encantaría hacer una repetición para ti.

Sonreí un poco por eso.

—Oh, crees que es divertido —Alice llegó explotando a la sala, las llaves de su auto en su mano—. Debería hacer que vayas a la tienda y me traigas helado, pero porque quiero a Bella y valoro su bienestar, voy a ir yo misma.

Eso significa que me dejara sola… Oh, diablos, no.

— ¿No puede ir Edward?

Edward me sonrió.

—No. Si un Arum está por ahí, él únicamente vería tu rastro —Alice cogió su bolso—. Necesitas estar con Edward. Es más fuerte que yo.

Mis hombros cayeron.

— ¿No puedo irme a mi casa?

— ¿Te das cuenta que dejas un rastro desde afuera? —Edward se apartó del marco de la puerta—. Sería tu funeral, sin embargo.

—Edward —espetó Alice—. Todo esto es culpa tuya. Mi helado no era tu helado.

—Ese helado debió de haber sido muy importante —dije.

—Era mío —Alice trató de golpear a Edward con su bolso, pero él lo esquivó—. Y él se lo comió.

Edward rodó sus ojos.

—Solo ve y compra más.

— ¡Sí, señor! —Hizo un saludo militar—. ¿Quieren ustedes algo?

Negué con mi cabeza.

En un parpadeó Edward desapareció y volvió a aparecer. Ahora estaba junto a Alice y abrazándola rápidamente.

—Cuídate.

No había duda en mi mente de que Edward amaba y adoraba a su hermana. Alegremente daría su vida por ella. La manera en que él siempre estaba protegiéndola era más que admirable. No había una palabra suficientemente buena para esto. Y eso me hizo desear tener un hermano.

—Como siempre —sonrió ella, despidiéndose de mí con su mano, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Wau. Recuérdame nunca comerme su helado.

—Si lo haces, ni siquiera yo seré capaz de salvarte —Me dirigió una sonrisa sardónica—. Entonces, Belly, si voy a ser tu niñera durante la tarde, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Mis ojos inmediatamente se entrecerraron.

—En primer lugar, yo no te pedí ser mi niñera. Y tú me hiciste venir hasta aquí. Y no me llames Belly.

Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. El sonido envió una onda de temblores a través de mí, recordándome como desperté con él, mi cabeza en su regazo.

— ¿No has planeado nada?

—No me conoces nada aún.

Sin dejar de reír, se dirigió a la cocina.

—Te creo. Nunca tengo un momento aburrido cuando estás cerca. —se detuvo—. ¿Vendrás o no?

Tomé una profunda respiración y exhalé lentamente.

— ¿Ir a dónde?

Él abrió la puerta de la cocina.

—Tengo hambre.

— ¿No te comiste todo el helado?

—Sí, pero todavía tengo hambre.

—Dios mío, los extraterrestres comen tanto —Me quedé donde estaba.

Edward me miró sobre su hombro.

—Tengo una fuerte inclinación de necesitar tener un ojo sobre ti. Donde yo voy tu vienes —Esperó a que me moviera, y cuando no lo hice, su sonrisa se volvió malévola—. O puedo forzarte a moverte.

Estaba bastante segura de que no yo quería saber cómo planeaba hacer eso.

—Muy bien, vamos —Pasé a su lado y me dejé caer en una silla al lado de la mesa.

Edward agarró un plato con sobras de pollo.

— ¿Quieres un poco?

Negué con la cabeza. A diferencia de ellos, yo no comía diez comidas al día.

Estuvo en silencio mientras se movía alrededor de la cocina. Desde la noche en la roca, no habíamos estado peleando. No era como si nos estuviéramos llevando bien, pero me parece que existía una tregua no declarada. No tenía idea de que hablar con él ahora que no estábamos discutiendo.

Apoyando mi mejilla contra la palma de mi mano, me costó mucho apartar mi mirada de él. Era alto y grande, pero se movía como un bailarín. Cada paso era suave y flexible. Incluso el más simple movimiento parecía una forma de arte.

Luego estaba su rostro.

En ese momento, levantó su mirada del plato.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Aparté mi mirada de él y me centré en el plato de comida a medio comer. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observándolo? Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. ¿Este rastro me estaba convirtiendo en una hormona caminante?

—Estoy bien.

Él tomó un bocado de pollo y masticó lentamente.

—Lo haces bien. Estás aceptado esto con normalidad. Estoy sorprendido.

— ¿Qué pensaste que haría?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Con los humanos, las posibilidades son infinitas.

Mordí mi labio.

— ¿Crees que de alguna manera somos más débiles que tú, solo porque somos humanos?

—No es que crea que eres débil, sé que lo eres —Me miró por encima de su vaso de leche—. No estoy tratando de ser desagradable por decirte eso. Eres más débil que nosotros.

—Quizás físicamente, pero no mental o… moralmente —repliqué.

— ¿Moralmente? —sonaba confundido.

—Sí, por ejemplo, yo no voy gritándole al mundo como ustedes consiguen dinero. Y si fuera capturada por un Arum, yo no los traería de regreso a ti.

— ¿De verdad?

Ofendida, me eché hacia atrás y crucé mis brazos.

—No. No lo haría.

— ¿Incluso si tu vida está en peligro? —La incredulidad coloreaba su tono.

Negando con mi cabeza, reí.

—Sólo porque soy humana no quiere decir que soy una cobarde o traicionera. Nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro a Alice. ¿Por qué mi vida es más valiosa que la de ella? Ahora, si hablamos de la tuya… es debatible. Pero no Alice.

Me miró por un par de segundos, luego siguió comiendo. Si estaba esperando una disculpa, no iba a conseguirla. Qué gran sorpresa.

—Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara que el rastro se desvanezca? — Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Los ojos de Edward eran intensos y brillantes, el verde parecía arder a través de mí. Él tomó un largo sorbo a su bebida.

Tragué saliva, mi garganta seca.

—Probablemente una o dos semanas, quizás menos —dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Ya ha comenzado a desvanecerse.

Era extraño que él hablara de una luz alrededor de mil que yo no podía ver.

— ¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Parezco una enorme bombilla o algo así?

Él rió entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Es un suave resplandor blanco alrededor de tu cuerpo, como una especie de halo.

—Oh, bueno, eso no parece tan malo. ¿Has terminado? —Cuando él asintió, tomé su plato como de costumbre. No para lanzárselo a él, pero para tener algo que hacer—. Al menos no parezco un árbol de navidad.

—Pareces la estrella encima del árbol. —Su respiración movió mi cabello alrededor de mi mejilla.

Jadeando, me di la vuelta.

Edward estaba directamente detrás de mí. Nuestros cuerpos separados sólo por unos centímetros. Colocando mis manos en el borde del mostrador, tomé una profunda respiración.

—Odio cuando haces esa cosa de la super-velocidad-alienígena.

Sonriendo, él inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

—Belly, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Un millón de imágenes pasaron por mi mente. Gracias a Dios, leer la mente no era uno de los poderes de los extraterrestres. Una extraña pesadez invadió el aire a mí alrededor, y este deseo abrumador despertó a la vida.

— ¿Por qué no me entregaste al DOD? —escupí.

Edward dio un paso atrás, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

Desearía no haberlo dicho, pero lo hice, y no había manera de regresar atrás.

— ¿No sería todo más fácil para ti si me hubieras entregado a otras personas? Así no tendrías que preocuparte por Alice ni nada.

Edward permaneció en silencio. El color de sus ojos incremento, llegando a ser brillante. Quería dar un paso atrás, pero no sabía a dónde ir.

En voz baja, él dijo:

—No lo sé, Bella.

— ¿No lo sabes? ¿Estás arriesgando todo y no sabes por qué?

—Eso es lo que dije.

Lo miré fijamente, desconcertada por el hecho de que él arriesgara tanto y pareciera no tener idea de por qué. Esto era una locura para mí. Absurdo. Admitiéndolo, era desconcertante, porque eso significaba muchas cosas.

Cosas que yo no me atrevía a reconocerlas. Sus brazos rápidamente me atraparon, cayendo pesadamente contra el mostrador. Las bandas de músculos crearon con éxito una trampa, acorralándome sin tocarme. Él bajó su cabeza y los mechones oscuros cayeron sobre sus ojos.

—De acuerdo. Sé por qué.

Al principio no tuve idea de qué estaba hablando.

— ¿Lo sabes?

Edward asintió.

—No sobrevivirías un día sin nosotros.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—Oh, lo sé —Echó su cabeza a un lado—. ¿Sabes a cuantos Arum me he enfrentado? Cientos. Y ha habido ocasiones en que apenas he podido escapar. Un humano no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, o el DOD.

—Bien. Como sea. ¿Puedes quitarte?

Recobrando la compostura, Edward sonrió. Dios, él era exasperante. Podía quedarme aquí, mirándolo como una idiota, o apartarme de él. Opte por lo último. Mi plan era empujar sus brazos tan fuerte como pudiera.

No alcancé a moverme mucho.

Él era como una pared de ladrillos que únicamente un tren podría moverlo. Él sonrió ampliamente, entretenido por mi falta de progreso.

—Imbécil —murmuré.

Edward rió.

—Tienes una boca sucia. ¿Con eso besas a los chicos?

Mis mejillas ardieron.

— ¿Besas a Tanya con la tuya?

— ¿Tanya? —su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos rápidamente se ensombrecieron—. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Una irracional chispa de celos se encendió en mí, pero la ignoré.

Sonreí.

—No, gracias.

Edward se inclinó aún más. Su aroma picante y masculino me rodeó.

—No eres una buena mentirosa, Belly. Tus mejillas se sonrojan cada vez que mientes.

¿En serio? Oh, diablos. Traté de empujarlo otra vez, pero él se acercó, agarrando mi brazo. No era un fuerte agarre, pero podía sentirlo hasta los huesos. Su mano ascendió. Un hormigueó le seguía, pero placentero. No quería mirarlo, pero no parecía capaz de detenerme.

Estábamos demasiado cerca y había demasiada tensión entre nosotros. Su mirada ardió mientras se encontraba con la mía. Bajó su cabeza, y olvidé cómo respirar. Fascinada, observé sus labios curvarse lentamente en una sonrisa. Era difícil ponerle atención a sus palabras cuando hablaba, pero de alguna manera pude escucharlo a través de la neblina que envolvía mi mente

—Tengo una extraña idea de que debería probar esto.

— ¿Probar qué? —Mis ojos se posaron en sus labios. Me sentí a mí misma acercarme.

—Creo que te gustaría saberlo —se acercó más, sus manos se deslizaron por mi brazo y descansó con cuidado en mi nuca—. Tienes un cabello hermoso.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada —sus dedos se extendieron a lo largo de mi nuca, tocando lentamente los mechones de mi cabello.

Sus dedos hábiles llegaron a la base de mi cráneo. Mis labios se entreabrieron, y esperé.

Él dejó caer su mano mientras yo me quedaba allí, ansiosa (quizás demasiada ansiosa) descubriendo que él sentía el mismo dolor inesperado que yo. Si estaba tan afectado como yo.

En su lugar, Edward tomó una botella de agua del mostrador.

Me apoyé contra la barra. Diablos.

Sus ojos bailaban con burla mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la mesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que preguntabas, Belly?

—Deja de llamarme así.

Tomó un trago.

— ¿Alice dijo algo de una película?

Asentí.

—Sí, lo mencionó temprano en clases.

—Bueno, vamos. Veamos una película.

Me aparté del mostrador y lo seguí. Me detuve en la puerta mientras él tomaba un DVD y fruncía el ceño.

— ¿De quién fue la idea de esto?

Me encogí de hombros y luego vi sus cejas arquearse a medida de que leía la propaganda en la parte de atrás.

—Como sea —murmuró.

Aclarando mi garganta, di un paso dentro de la sala.

—Mira, Edward, no tienes por qué sentarte y ver una película conmigo. Si tienes otras cosas que quieres hacer, estoy segura de que estaré bien.

Levantó la mirada de la película y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada que hacer.

—De acuerdo —Aún estaba insegura. Imaginarlo disfrutando de una película conmigo era más descabellado que la idea de que los alienígenas viven entre los humanos.

Atravesé la habitación y me senté en el sofá mientras él ponía la película. Después de introducir el disco, fue al sofá y se sentó en el otro extremo. Luego, la televisión se encendió, y juraría que el mando a distancia estaba al lado de la T.V. Probablemente era una buena cosa que yo no tuviera esos poderes.

Me volvería una perezosa.

Él me miró, y yo inmediatamente encaré la televisión.

—Si te duermes durante la película, me las pagaras.

Me volví hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué?

Edward me dirigió una sonrisa lobuna.

—Sólo ve la película.

Hice una mueca, pero permanecí en silencio. Edward se removió. La gran distancia en el sofá pareció estrecharse entre nosotros. Contuve la respiración hasta que necesite el aire. Él no parecía notar nada cuando los créditos comenzaron a mostrarse en la pantalla.

Observé su perfil y me pregunté por enésima vez lo que él podría estar pensando y, como siempre, no pude adivinarlo. Frustrada, me volví a la película y decidí que mi extraña atracción que sentía por él era mi imaginación.

No podía ser otra cosa. Tensa y sin saber lo que estaba sintiendo, conté los minutos hasta que Alice regresó.

* * *

**Capítulo: 20**

Sorprendentemente, Edward estaba tranquilo en la clase de matemáticas el miércoles. El inevitable golpeteo de su bolígrafo contra mí lo hizo solo una vez, y era para recordarme que los únicos planes que tenía después de la escuela eran con él.

Sí, lo que sea, como si pudiera olvidarlo. En clase de biología, como el día anterior, la mirada aguda del Sr. Mason seguía yendo hacia mí. Sabía que él vio el rastro, y no tenía ni idea de en qué estaba pensado.

Edward no había mencionado si él y Alice le habían dicho a los otros Luxen.

A lo largo del día anterior, varios profesores me habían dado miradas raras. Hoy, pasé junto al entrenador en mi camino a la cafetería, él paró en el medio del pasillo y me miró de arriba abajo. O era un pervertido o era un alienígena. O ambos, lo que nos daría una combinación ganadora.

Mientras estaba en la cola del almuerzo, hice todo lo que estaba en mi poder para no mirar hacia atrás en la cafetería. Mirando la comida, caminé hacia adelante y casi reboté en la espalda de una montaña andante.

Mike Newton se dio la vuelta y miró hacia abajo. Sonrió cuando me vio.

—Hola, Bella.

Le pasé mi dinero a la cajera y me giré hacia Mike.

—Lo siento por eso.

—No hay problema.

Me esperó al final de la cola con su plato lleno de comida. Él comía casi tanto como Alice.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de sobre qué estaba hablando Monroe en trigonometría? Juro que era un idioma diferente.

Considerando que pasé la mayor parte de la clase ignorando al chico que estaba detrás de mí…

—Ni idea. Espero que alguien haya tomado notas —moví mi plato—. ¿Tenemos un examen la próxima semana, verdad?

Mike asintió.

—Justo antes del juego, también. Creo que Monroe hace eso a…

Alguien se interpuso entre nosotros para agarrar una bebida, forzándonos a separarnos un paso el uno del otro, lo cual no era necesario ya que cualquiera podría haber caminado fácilmente alrededor nuestro.

Cuando inhalé el aroma fresco, me di cuenta de quién era.

Edward cogió un cartón de leche fuera del mostrador y lo pasaba de una mano a la otra. Dándome una mirada indescifrable, se giró hacia Mike. Los dos tenían la misma altura.

Pero aun así, Edward daba más vibras de chico malo.

— ¿Cómo estás Mike? —le preguntó, pasando el cartón de nuevo

Parpadeando mientras retrocedía, Mike se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien. Estoy bien, dirigiéndome a mi eh, mi mesa —me miró nervioso—. Te veo en clase, Bella.

Con el ceño fruncido miré a Mike tropezándose con sus propios pies para llegar a su mesa. Volteé hacia Edward.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Estabas planeando sentarte con Mike? —preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué? No. —Reí—, estaba planeando sentarme con Jessica y Ángela.

—Al igual que yo —intervino Alice, apareciendo de la nada. Ella balanceaba un plato en una mano y dos bebidas en la otra—. Eso es si crees que seré bienvenida.

—Estoy segura de que lo serás —miré a Edward, pero él ya se estaba dirigiendo a su mesa.

Me quedé parada ahí por un momento, confundida. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? Ahí estaban los gemelos Denali y Tanya, todos apiñados. Algunos de los otros chicos estaban hablando. No tenía ni idea de si eran alienígenas o no. Edward se sentó junto a ellos, sacó un libro y empezó a hojearlo. Tanya levantó la vista y no parecía muy emocionada.

— ¿Crees que a alguien más le importará? —pregunté finalmente.

—No. Odié no sentarme ayer contigo. Y creo que es momento para un cambio —Alice se veía tan esperanzada que no pude contradecirla—. ¿Verdad?

Jessica y Ángela se sorprendieron quedándose en un aturdido silencio durante unos cinco minutos después de que Alice se hubiera unido en su mesa, pero se las ganó y todos se relajaron con bastante rapidez.

Todos menos yo.

La mitad de la cafetería me miraba, seguramente esperando que me enzarzara en otra pelea de comida épica con Barbie. Ya había pasado una semana y todavía todos me consideraban una ninja de la comida.

De vez en cuando, Tanya miraba hacia nuestra mesa, con un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro. Vestía un top de un azul eléctrico que combinaba con sus ojos. La camisa blanca que tenía encima estaba desabotonada, revelando que tenía un cuerpo matador. ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasaba con el ADN alienígena? Ya entendí que son de otro mundo, pero Jesús, ¿eso incluía pechos perfectos también?

Alice me dio un codazo mientras Ángela y Jessica charlaban con un chico pecoso al final de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Ella se inclinó sobre mi hombro, de manera que solo yo la escuchara.

— ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y mi hermano?

Le di un mordisco a mi pizza, reflexionando sobre cómo responder a eso.

—Nada, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Alice arqueó una ceja perfectamente delineada.

—Sí, él estuvo fuera todo el domingo. Al igual que tú. Y mientras él no estaba cierta persona vino a buscarlo.

Mi porción se resbaló de mi mano.

Ella agarró su bebida, sonriendo levemente.

—No llegué a decírtelo ayer porque él estuvo con nosotras todo el día, pero no vayas a decirme que no has notado como Tanya te lanza cuchillas con los ojos.

—Yo lo noté —Jessica la interrumpió, poniendo los codos en la mesa—.Se ve como si te deseara muerta.

Hice una mueca.

—Caramba. Eso es bueno.

— ¿Y no tienes idea del por qué? —Alice me preguntó, volteándose para estar de espaldas a la mesa de ellos—. Finge que me estás mirando.

Ahora mismo.

—Te estoy mirando ahora mismo —apunté, tomando otro bocado de mi pizza.

Jessica rió.

—Mira sobre su hombro, genio. Hacia su mesa.

Rodé mis ojos mientras hacía lo que me dijeron. Primero, noté que uno de los chicos rubios estaba volteado en su asiento, hablando con un chico de la mesa que estaba enfrente de la suya. Luego moví mi mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward.

A pesar de que varias mesas nos separaban, se me cortó la respiración. Había algo… malvado en esos ojos color esmeralda. Atrapantes. No podía desviar la mirada, y él tampoco lo hizo. La distancia entre nosotros parecía haberse evaporado.

Un segundo después, él sonrió y se dio la vuelta, concentrándose en lo que Tanya le estaba diciendo. Tomando una respiración rápida, me concentré en mis amigas.

—Sí —murmuró Jessica soñadoramente—, ese es el por qué.

—Yo… no hay una razón —sentí mi cara arder—. ¿Pueden verlo? El solo se burla de mí.

—Esa cosa de burlarse es sexy —Jessica miró a Alice—. Lo siento. Sé que es tu hermano y todo eso.

—Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada —Alice apoyó el mentón en su mano—. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día en el porche?

Entrecerré los ojos hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasó en el porche? —preguntó Jessica, lo suficientemente curiosa como para que sus ojos oscuros brillaran

—Nada —dije.

—Ellos estaban como así de cerca —Alice levantó el índice y el pulgar de modo que solo quedara casi un centímetro entre los dos—. Y estoy segura de que han estado más cerca.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—Claro que no, Alice. Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, ni en un nivel básico de llevarse bien.

Ángela se sacó los lentes y los sopló.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Jessica le contó todo, para mi horror.

—Sí —Ángela asintió—. Ellos estaban mirándose súper intensamente en clase el viernes. Era bastante caliente, toda la cosa de "te estoy desvistiendo con los ojos" que estaban haciendo.

Me atraganté con mi bebida.

—Eso no era lo que estábamos haciendo. ¡Estábamos hablando!

—Bella, claro que lo estabas haciendo —Jessica tomó una servilleta y empezó a enrollarla—. No es nada de lo cual estar avergonzada. Yo lo haría si él siguiera el juego.

La miré por un segundo y luego rompí a reír.

—Ustedes chicas están locas. No hay nada entre nosotros —miré a Alice—, y tú deberías saberlo.

—Sé muchas cosas —dijo ella inocentemente.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros y señaló mi segunda porción.

— ¿Vas a comerte eso?

La tomé y se la pasé. Ella ignoró mi mirada mientras devoraba felizmente mi porción extra de pizza.

—Oh, chicas, ¿escucharon lo de Sarah? —Ángela cerró su celular mirando hacia arriba—. Casi lo olvido.

—No.

Jessica me miró.

—El hermano mayor de Ángela, Jared, es amigo del hermano de Sarah. Van juntos a la WVU*.

—Oh —giré mi bebida y empecé a despegar la etiqueta.

Cuando pensé en Sarah, pensé en el hospital y en cómo había escuchado de su muerte. Y pensé en los Arum, y en cómo ellos estaban por ahí.

—Robbie le dijo a Jared que la policía no cree que haya sido un ataque del corazón o una causa natural —Ángela miró alrededor de la mesa, bajando la voz—, O al menos no una causa natural de la que ellos fueran consientes.

Alice bajó la piza de su boca. Así es como supe que esto era serio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Aparentemente, había tanto daño en el corazón que no había ninguna manera de que pudiera estar viva, independientemente de si tenía problemas del corazón o no —explicó Ángela.

Alice se encogió.

—Lo sé, ¿pero qué más pudo haber sido?

Miré a Alice teniendo una idea de qué o quién pudo haber sido.

Después del almuerzo, la aparté hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué tal si fue uno de ellos? —pregunté—. ¿Uno de los Arum?

Alice se mordió el labio y luego me tiró lejos de las puertas de la cafetería y de su hermano, quien estaba saliendo de la habitación. Más abajo en el pasillo, se detuvo.

—Ellos fueron, pero Edward se hizo cargo de él.

Dudé.

— ¿Fue el mismo que me atacó?

—Sí —Alice miró detrás de ella, presionando los labios—. Edward piensa que fue puramente una coincidencia, que el Arum tropezó con ella. Ella no nos conocía. Lo juro.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para mí.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

Alice encontró mi mirada.

—Ellos no necesitan una razón, Bella. Los Arum son malvados. Nos asesinan por nuestros poderes —hizo una pausa—. Y matan humanos por diversión.

***West Virginia University, en español: Universidad de Virginia del Oeste.**

* * *

**Hola, bueno tal y como prometí aquí estan los capítulos de compensación.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal la conversación de Bella&Edward? **

**Una pregunta fuera del tema ¿Cuantas aquí son Tributos? ¿Cuantas estan esperando la pelicula? Yo me estoy comiendo las uñas, ya tengo las boletas para ir a verla mañana *-***

**Gracias a Prinsses of the winds por su Review**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel y ustedes quieren nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	12. Capítulo 21-22

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo: 21**

Sorprendentemente, las cosas estaban ahora en una especie de... normalidad. Mi rastro se desvaneció en una semana y media. Edward había actuado como si hubiera sido liberado de una pena de prisión de veinte años, y ya nunca estaba cuando me encontraba con Alice.

Septiembre y la mayor parte de octubre transcurrieron sin que ocurriera nada.

Mamá siguió trabajando en sus dos puestos, y tenía un par de citas con el Sr. Dwyer. A ella le gustaba, y estaba feliz por ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto su sonrisa, sin que estuviera teñida de tristeza.

Ángela y Jessica ambas habían estado en mi casa, y muchas veces habíamos ido al cine o al centro comercial en Cumberland con Alice. A pesar de que había pasado tiempo cerca de las dos chicas humanas y teníamos en común muchísimas más cosas, me sentía más cercana a Alice.

Lo hacíamos todo juntas, todo menos hablar de Edward. Lo intentó, en varias ocasiones.

_—Sé que le gustas. —Había dicho una vez, mientras se suponía que estábamos estudiando—. Veo la forma en que te mira. Se pone tenso, incluso si sólo te menciono._

_Suspiré y cerré el cuaderno._

_—Alice, creo que la razón por la que me mira es porque está pensando en la manera de matarme y ocultar mi cuerpo._

_—Eso no es lo parece._

_—Entonces, ¿cómo es la mirada, Alice? —Arrojó su libro en la cama y subió sus rodillas, colocando las manos sobre su pecho._

_—Es la mirada "te odio pero te quiero"._

_Me reí tontamente._

_—Eso es terrible._

_—Es verdad. —Bajó sus manos—. Podemos tener citas con humanos si queremos, ya sabes. Es algo sin sentido, pero podemos. Y yo nunca le ha prestado atención a cualquier otro ser humano._

_—Ha sido obligado a prestarme atención, Alice. —Dejé caer mi espalda sobre la cama. Mi estómago tenía un nudo al pensar en que Edward secretamente quiere estar conmigo. Por supuesto, sabía que se sentía atraído por mí. Lo sentí, pero la lujuria es diferente a gustar—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa con Alec?_

_—Absolutamente nada, en absoluto. No sé cómo Tanya se siente atraída por Edward. Hemos crecido con ellos, y Alec es como un hermano para mí. No creo que él se sienta diferente tampoco. —Hizo una pausa, su labio inferior temblaba—. No me gusta nadie de mi especie._

_— ¿Hay un chico... humano que quieras? —Sacudió la cabeza._

_—No. Pero si lo hubiera, no debería tener miedo de él. Tengo derecho a ser feliz. No debería importar si es gracias a uno de los de tu clase o a uno de los de la nuestra._

_—Completamente de acuerdo. —Alice se acostó a mi lado, acurrucándose._

_—Edward se volvería loco si me enamorara de un ser humano._

Casi sonreí ante eso, pero luego recordé a su hermano. Tenía toda la razón, Edward enloquecería. Tal vez con razón, porque si su hermano no se hubiera enamorado de una humana, todavía estaría vivo. Espero por el bien de Alice que nunca se enamore de uno. Edward definitivamente se volvería loco.

A mediados de octubre, parecía que hubiéramos regresado en el tiempo. Quería encontrar la pluma de Edward y destruirla. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había metido conmigo después de que el rastro se borrara de mí. Parecía que vivía para meterse debajo de mi piel.

Y había una parte de mí que medio lo esperaba, sólo porque era entretenido... hasta que uno de nosotros se enojaba en serio, sobre todo cuando yo estaba siendo francamente antisocial.

Al igual que el viernes en clase, Mike me había preguntado si quería estudiar para nuestro examen de trigonometría. Antes de que pudiera responder, la mochila de Mike había volado de su escritorio, su contenido se había dispersado por el suelo como si alguien hubiera extendió el brazo sobre el escritorio. Con la cara roja y confusa, Mike había estado absolutamente avergonzado por la clase riendo mientras él recogía sus cuadernos y lápices dispersos.

Mire por encima del hombro a Edward, sospechando que era el responsable de la mochila voladora, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreírme perezosamente.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —le pregunté en el pasillo después de clase—. Sé que hiciste eso.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? —Me detuve en mi casillero, sorprendida al encontrar que Edward me había seguido hasta allí—. Eso fue grosero, Edward. Lo avergonzaste. —Después bajé la voz hasta que fue un susurro—. Y yo que pensaba que no usarías tus… cosas para atraerlos aquí.

—Eso era apenas un punto en el mapa. Que no deja huella en cualquier persona.

Bajó la cabeza hasta que los bordes de sus oscuros rizos me rozaron la mejilla. Estaba atrapada entre el deseo de gritar en mi casillero o gritarle a él.

—Además, te estaba haciendo un favor. —Me reí.

— ¿Y cómo es que me hiciste un favor? —Edward me sonrió y luego bajó la mirada para que sus gruesas y oscuras pestañas le cubrieran los ojos.

—El estudio de las matemáticas no era lo que él tenía en mente.

Eso era discutible, pero decidí seguir el juego. No retrocedía ante él, ni aun sabiendo que podía tirarme al aire con un solo pensamiento.

— ¿Y que si fuera el caso?

— ¿Te gusta Mike? —Irguió su barbilla, la ira brillando en sus ojos esmeraldas—. No es posible que te guste. —Dudé.

— ¿Estás celoso? —Edward miró hacia otro lado. Y aproveché la oportunidad de finalmente tener una cosa para restregarle en la cara y di un paso hacia adelante. No se movió ni respiro.

— ¿Estás celoso de Mike? —Bajé la voz—. ¿De un ser humano? ¡Qué vergüenza, Edward! —Respiró fuertemente.

—No estoy celoso. Lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es ayudarte a escabullirte. Los tipos como Mike sólo quieren conseguir meterse entre tus piernas. —Mis mejillas se encendieron mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es la única razón por la que podría gustarle a un chico? —Edward sonrió con complicidad mientras poco a poco retrocedía.

—Simplemente digo.

Se fue después de eso, desapareciendo en la sala llena de gente. Lo cual fue bueno, porque si se hubiera quedado un rato más, le habría dado un puñetazo. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Tanya de pie fuera de su clase. Su mirada casi me fríe en el acto.

Nadie hablaba de Sarah. No es que en la escuela la hubieran olvidado. Era sólo que habían continuado, como la mayoría lo hizo. Saber cómo y por qué murió era algo en lo que yo trataba de no pensar. Cuando lo hice, mi estómago se agrió como la leche cuajada. Murió porque Edward me salvó y el Arum había necesitado a alguien para desahogar su ira.

Y por la noche, he soñado con el estacionamiento detrás de la biblioteca. Vi su cara, la frialdad y la rabia en sus ojos mientras él me arrancaba la vida. Esas noches, me despertaba con un grito pegado en la garganta, cubierta de un sudor frío.

Aparte de las pesadillas y el ocasional abuso de poder alienígena por de parte de Edward, no había nada más fuera de lo normal.

Era como vivir al lado de adolescentes normales. Adolescentes que no tienen que levantarse para cambiar el canal de televisión y que se ponen un poco tensos después de una lluvia de meteoritos.

Alice me había explicado que el Arum utiliza los despliegues atmosféricos como una forma de bajar a la Tierra sin ser detectado por el gobierno. No entiendo cómo, y ella no me explica pero unos pocos días después de la lluvia o incluso de una estrella fugaz, los hermanos quedaban al borde. También desaparecían, a veces teniendo un fin de semana de tres días o faltando un miércoles sin previo aviso. Alice finalmente me explicó que habían estado siendo checados por DOD.

Continuó diciéndome que el problema no era un Arum, pero no les creí.

No cuando se toman tantas molestias para evitar hablar de ellos. Sin embargo, Alice estaba al borde por una razón completamente diferente en la clase del jueves. El baile de bienvenida era el próximo fin de semana y ella no había encontrado aún un vestido. Tenía una cita con James. ¿O era Alec? No podría decir a la distancia con cuál de los dos increíbles rubios.

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado por el baile, al parecer.

Serpentinas colgaban de los pasillos. Mantas anunciando el partido contra la otra escuela y el baile. Las entradas se vendían por todas partes. Jessica y Ángela también tenían citas. Ninguna de ellas tenía vestidos, según la conversación del almuerzo de ayer.

Yo, en cambio, no tenía una cita.

Trataron de convencerme ayer de que ir sola no era lo más alto en el desastre social, y lo sabía, pero estar de pie junto a la pared durante toda la noche o jugar a ser la tercera entre una pareja no era para mí.

Todos se conocían en una escuela tan pequeña como PHS. Parejas que habían estado juntas durante toda la secundaria. Amigos que se juntaban entre ellos para ir al baile. Y yo, que no tengo una conexión real con nadie, parecía más como una sin pareja.

Asesinato total de mi autoestima.

Después de pasar la clase de matemáticas ignorando los intentos de Edward para fastidiarme, Mike apareció en mi casillero, mientras cambiaba un pesado e inútil libro, por otro pesado e inútil libro.

—Hola —le dije, sonriendo. Tenía la esperanza de que Edward no estuviera cerca, porque sólo Dios sabía lo que haría—. Te veías como si te estuvieras quedando dormido en clase hoy.

Se echó a reír.

—Como que lo hice. Y estaba soñando con fórmulas. Todo fue muy aterrador. —Me reí, empujando el libro de texto en mi mochila y cerrando la puerta de mi casillero con un empujón de mi cadera.

—Me imagino.

Mike no era feo. No, si te gustan los deportistas grandes y corpulentos que se veían como si pudieran lanzar balas de heno en el verano. Tenía los brazos del tamaño de troncos de árboles y una sonrisa suficientemente encantadora. Ojos azules, también, y cuando sonreía, la piel alrededor de ellos se arrugaba. Pero sus ojos no eran verdes, sus labios no eran poéticos.

—Nunca te he visto en cualquiera de nuestros juegos —dijo, su piel haciendo la cosa de las arrugas—. ¿No eres una fanática del fútbol?

Mike era el defensa, o el apoyador*. Honestamente, no tengo idea.

—Fui a uno —le dije. Y me había ido en el medio tiempo con Alice. Las dos nos habíamos aburrido más allá de lo soportable—. El fútbol no es lo mío. —Esperaba que se fuera después de eso, debido a que el fútbol era como una religión por aquí, pero se apoyó en el casillero de al lado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Así que… me preguntaba si tenías planes para el próximo sábado. —Mis ojos se dirigieron a la bandera roja y negra sobre su cabeza. El próximo sábado era el baile de bienvenida. Tenía la garganta seca, como un animal acorralado, y mis ojos se abrieron.

—No. No tengo planes en absoluto.

— ¿No vas a ir al baile? —me preguntó. ¿Debo decirle que no tengo cita, o eso suena muy patético? Me decidí por sacudir mi cabeza. Mike parecía aliviado.

— ¿Te gustaría ir? ¿Juntos?

Mi primer pensamiento fue decirle que no. Apenas si conocía al tipo, y supongo que él ha estado saliendo con una porrista flexible, y no estaba interesada en él. Pero ir con Mike no significaba que nos íbamos a casar.

O si quiera a salir juntos. Simplemente iría a bailar con él. Y un horrible pensamiento apareció en mi cabeza. No podía esperar para ver la cara de Edward cuando se enterara de que tenía una cita.

Le dije que sí, e intercambiamos números y eso fue todo. Iba a ir al baile de bienvenida, y ahora también necesitaba un vestido. Mamá estaría emocionada con esto. En el almuerzo, le di la noticia a Alice, pensando que estaría emocionada.

— ¿Mike te pidió que fueran al baile? —La boca de Alice cayó abierta. Incluso paró de comer durante cinco segundos enteros—. ¿Le dijiste que sí?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿Y qué?

—Mike tiene una reputación —dijo Ángela, mirándome por encima del borde de sus gafas—. Como si quisieras que él pedaleara tu bicicleta.

—Quiere montar a todo el mundo —aclaró Jessica con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero es lindo. Me gustan sus brazos.

—Sólo porque tenga una reputación, no significa que me vaya a añadir. —Empuje mi ensalada alrededor de mi plato. El pastel de carne había estado en el menú de hoy. Así que no me esforcé demasiado—. Y fue un poco como lindo cuando me lo pidió.

—Kimmy y él terminaron hace como una semana —dijo Ángela—. Supuestamente la había estado engañando con Tammy. —Ah, Kimmy. Ese sí que era un nombre de porrista flexible.

— ¿Cuál es su problema con los nombres que terminan en Y? — resopló Jessica.

—Aw, justo como tú, Bella. Es una mezcla hecha por el cielo. —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Ehh, serían tan amables de explicarme, ¡Chica perdida por aquí! — Dijo Jessica

—Lo que pasa es que mi hermano le dice Belly a Bella— Dijo Alice

—Bueno, como sea. Tienes una cita. Ahora todas podemos ir a la tienda a comprar vestidos este fin de semana. —Ángela aplaudió—. ¡Oh! Y podemos ir en el mismo auto juntas, suena divertido ¿no? ¿Qué me dices Alice?

— ¿Eh? —Alice parpadeó. Ángela le repitió la pregunta, y Alice asintió con una lejana mirada en sus ojos—. Estoy segura que Alec estará bien con eso.

Hicimos planes para ir a Cumberland el sábado, Jessica y Ángela estaban prácticamente saltando en sus asientos. Alice no se veía emocionada. Ni siquiera se veía feliz. Y la cosa más extraña de todas, ni siquiera terminó su almuerzo ni se comió la mitad del mío.

Cuando dejé la escuela, tuve que hacer todo el camino hacia la parte posterior del estacionamiento. Esa mañana había llegado tarde. El espacio estaba alineado con la pista y el campo de futbol, que estaba desocupado. Era una mierda aparcar aquí. El frío aire, azotado desde las montañas volaba por toda el área.

— ¡Bella!

Me giré, reconociendo la profunda voz. Mi corazón subió a mi garganta. Ya no sentía más el viento. Apretando la correa de mi bolso, esperé a que me alcanzara. Edward se detuvo en frente de mí y extendió la mano, arreglando la torcida correa.

—Tú sí sabes cómo elegir un lugar para estacionar. —Sorprendida por el gesto, me tomó un momento responder.

—Lo sé.

Caminamos hacia mi auto, y mientras arrojaba mi mochila en el asiento trasero, Edward espero detrás de mí, sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Había una oscura mirada en sus ojos, una opresión en sus labios. Sentí un pequeño vacío.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿No es…?

—No. —Edward se pasó una mano por su cabello—. Nada… uh, cósmico-relacionado.

—Bien. —Respiré en señal de alivio, apoyándome en el coche junto a él—. Me asustaste por un segundo. —Se volvió hacia mí, y de esa manera, sólo quedaban unos pocos centímetros entre nosotros.

—Escuché que iras al baile con Mike Newton. —Me aparté un mechón de pelo que había soplado hacia mi cara. El viento lo golpeó de regreso.

—Las noticias viajan rápido.

—Sí, así es por aquí. —Extendió la mano de nuevo, pero esta vez, atrapó el mechón de pelo y lo puso tras mi oído. Sus nudillos acariciaron mi mejilla. El toque ligero me produjo un extraño cosquilleo, junto con un escalofrió que nada tenía que ver con el frío—. Creí que no te gustaba.

—No está mal —dije. Los chicos estaban rodeando la pista que se extiende, preparándose para correr—. Es algo amable, y me lo pidió.

— ¿Iras con él porque te lo pidió? — ¿No es así como funcionan las cosas? Asentí mientras jugaba con las llaves de mi coche.

— ¿Y tú, iras al baile? —Edward se acercó, sus rodillas acariciaban mis muslos.

— ¿Acaso importa? —Me tragué una cadena de maldiciones.

—No realmente. —El ángulo de su cuerpo hacia mí.

—No deberías ir con alguien, sólo porque te lo pide.

Bajé mi mirada hacia las llaves, preguntándome si podría sacarle los ojos a alguien con ellas.

—No veo porque esto tiene algo que ver contigo.

—Eres la amiga de mi hermana, por lo tanto tiene que ver conmigo.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

—Esa es la cosa más ilógica que he escuchado. —Empecé a rodear el auto, deteniéndome en el capo—. ¿No deberías estar más concentrado en lo que Tanya hace?

—Tanya y yo no estamos juntos. —A una estúpida parte de mí le agradó la idea de ellos dos separados.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, caminé hacia la puerta del conductor.

—Guarda tu aliento, Edward. No voy a dar marcha atrás sólo porque tú tienes un problema con eso.

Maldiciendo bajo, me siguió.

—No quiero verte metida en ningún tipo de problema.

— ¿Qué clase de problema? —Abrí bruscamente la puerta de mi coche. Él la atrapo. Una oscura ceja se arqueo.

—Conociéndote, no puedo ni comenzar a imaginarme en cuantos problemas te puedes meter.

—Oh, si claro, porque Mike va a dejar una huella en mí, que atrae vacas asesinas en lugar de aliens asesinos. Suelta la puerta de mi auto.

—Eres tan frustrante —espetó, sus ojos se dilataron con irritación—. Tiene una reputación, Bells. Quiero que tengas cuidado.

Me quedé mirándolo por un momento. ¿Estaría Edward genuinamente preocupado acerca de mi bienestar?

Tan pronto como el pensamiento salto a mi mente lo alejé.

—Nada va a suceder, Edward. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Bien. —Soltó la puerta de mi coche tan rápido que rebotó de regreso—. Bella…

Demasiado tarde. La puerta había atrapado mis dedos. Grité cuando el dolor se disparó a través de mi mano hacia mi brazo.

— ¡Ouch!

Sacudí mi mano, tratando de aliviar el dolor en mis dedos. El dedo índice estaba sangrando. El resto estaban definitivamente golpeados y se verían como una salchicha por la mañana. Las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas.

— ¡Cristo! Eso me dolió. —Sin previo aviso, o decir una palabra, su mano se disparó, envolviéndose alrededor de la palma de mi mano. Un destello de fuego pasó por mis manos, hormigueó, extendiéndose desde las puntas de los dedos hasta el codo. En un instante el dolor había desaparecido. Mi boca cayó abierta—. ¿Edward?

Nuestros ojos quedaron atrapados. Soltó mi mano como si le estuviera quemando.

—Mierda…

— ¿Dejaste… hay otro rastro en mí? —Limpié la sangre de mi dedo. La piel estaba rosa, pero estaba sellada—. Mierda. —Él trago saliva.

—Es débil. No creo que haya ningún problema, apenas si puedo verla, pero deberías…

— ¡No! es débil. Nadie la vera. Estoy bien. No más hacer de niñera.

Dibujé una respiración superficial. Nudos se formaron en mi estómago.

—Puedo cuidarme a mí misma. —Edward me miró por un momento.

—Tienes razón. Obviamente puedes, siempre y cuando no implique puertas de autos. Has durado más de lo que cualquier humano que sabe de nosotros lo ha hecho.

Las palabras de despedida de Edward se cernían sobre mí como una nube espesa, presagiando el resto de la noche y hasta bien entrado el sábado. Había durado más que cualquier otra persona que había conocido la verdad sobre ellos. No podía dejar de preguntarme si mi tiempo se acabaría.

Fui con Alice, y recogimos a las chicas después del almuerzo. No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar a Cumberland y encontrar la tienda de ropa a la que ellas habían querido ir. Había esperado no encontrar ningún vestido para escoger desde el momento en que entramos en el Dress Barn, pero sus bastidores estaban llenos.

Ángela y Jessica ya tenían una idea de lo que querían: algo apretado. Alice parecía inclinarse hacia el color rosa y con volantes. Yo quería un vestido que no pareciera que había sido encandilado por una abuela o tragado por una fábrica de lazos.

Alice terminó eligiéndome un vestido azul de estilo griego que se ceñía a mi cintura y se soltaba alrededor de mis caderas y piernas. Tenía un escote en v, un poco atrevido, pero nada como en lo que Jessica y Ángela se pavoneaban.

—Lo que haría por un pecho así —murmuró Jessica, disgustada mientras miraba el pecho de Ángela saliéndose de su vestido—. No es justo. Tengo culo y no tetas.

Ángela se miró en el espejo de la pared, mientras que Alice se probaba un vestido de color rosa hasta la rodilla que había encontrado.

Recogiendo su pelo hasta sus hombros, Ángela sonrió a su reflejo.

— ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

—Te ves ardiente —le dije. Y así se veía. Tenía la figura perfecta.

Alice salió, viéndose absolutamente impresionante en color rosa. Su vestido tenía pequeñas correas y abrazaba su estructura esbelta. Se echó una mirada, asintió con la cabeza, y volvió al cambiador. Intercambié una sonrisa con Jessica.

—Nuestra opinión no era necesaria.

—Sí, porque no hay nada en el mundo en lo que Alice no se vea bien. —Ella puso sus ojos en blanco, agarrando su vestido para ponérselo.

Cuando llegó mi turno de probarme el vestido, tuve que agradecerle a Alice. Tenía un ojo extraordinario para la moda. El vestido se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como si hubiera sido hecho para mí. Con el sujetador incorporado, me hizo sentir que podía estar al lado de Ángela y no sentirme como una niña pequeña. Me volteé frente al espejo, mirando la parte de atrás. No está mal.

—Deberías recoger tu cabello —dijo Alice, apareciendo a mi lado, se acercó, artísticamente recogió mi pelo largo encima de mi cabeza—. Tienes un cuello tan largo. Muéstralo. Lo puedo hacer por ti si quieres y tu maquillaje, también.

Asentí con la cabeza, pensando que sería divertido.

—Gracias. Nunca habría pensado que me vería bien en este vestido.

—Te ves bien en cualquiera de estos vestidos. —Alice soltó mi cabello—. Ahora lo que necesitas son zapatos. —Señaló hacia los estantes de zapatos—. Cualquier cosa de color azul o claro funcionará. Entre más tiras, mejor.

Hurgué todos los zapatos, pensando en un par de tacones de tiras que tenía en casa. Dios sabe que este vestido me iba a costar hasta el último centavo que mi mamá felizmente me había entregado esta mañana. Tomé un par de tacones plateados, sin embargo.

Eran divinos.

Una sensación desagradable corrió a través de mí mientras estaba parada allí. Miré a mi alrededor. Las chicas estaban en la parte de atrás, mirando los bolsos de mano, y el empleado estaba detrás del mostrador. La puerta se abrió, haciendo un sonido con el repiquetear del viento. No había nadie allí. El empleado miró con el ceño fruncido. Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a leer su revista.

Me estremecí cuando mi mirada se arrastró por la puerta a las ventanas en la parte delantera de la tienda. Más allá de los maniquíes vestidos, un hombre estada parado en la acera, mirando hacia adentro. Su pelo oscuro peinado hacia atrás sobre su rostro pálido. La mayoría de sus rasgos estaban cubiertos con un par de grandes gafas de sol que parecían fuera de lugar en un día tan nublado. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero.

Y me produjo escalofríos.

Me fui detrás de los estantes y pretendí mirar otros vestidos. Causalmente, levanté la cabeza y miré por encima del estante. Todavía estaba allí.

— ¿Qué demonios? —dije. O estaba esperando a alguien aquí o era un completo acosador. O un Arum.

Me negaba a considerar la última. Echando un vistazo por la tienda casi vacía, me dirigí hacia el acosador.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Salió Jessica, tirando de la cremallera de un vestido de color rosa trompeta que le daba curvas a su figura infantil—. ¿Ocultándote detrás de los estantes?

Empecé a señalar al acosador, pero cuando miré por la ventana, se había ido.

—Nada. —Me aclaré la garganta—. ¿Están listas?

Asintió con la cabeza y me dirigí de nuevo a los vestuarios para cambiarme rápidamente. Desde el momento en que nos fuimos, no dejé de mirar por la ventana. Esa extraña sensación todavía estaba allí, siguiéndonos hasta donde Alice había estacionado.

Esperaba que el tipo saltara y nos asustara sacando la mierda de vida fuera de mí en cualquier momento.

Doblamos nuestros vestidos cuidadosamente y los colocamos en el maletero, mientras que Ángela y Jessica subieron al asiento trasero. Cerré el maletero, Alice ese volvió hacia mí. Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No te dije esto porque estoy segura de que habrías cambiado de opinión sobre el vestido.

— ¿Qué? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Hace que mi trasero se vea grande?

Se río.

—No. Te ves impresionante en él.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —Su sonrisa se volvió francamente maliciosa.

—Oh, tu sabes, sólo que el azul es el color favorito de Edward.

* * *

** Capítulo: 22**

La noche del baile estaba llena de nervios. Una gran parte de mí quería llamar a Mike y disculparme, especialmente desde que rechazó la idea de compartir el viaje con las chicas, pero ya mi mamá había comprado el vestido y Alice había hecho un excelente trabajo haciéndome ver linda.

Mi cabello había sido rizado y recogido en un moño, exponiendo mi cuello. Unos pocos rizos estratégicamente puestos colgaban por mis sienes y descansaban sobre mis hombros desnudos. Incluso había rociado esta cosa brillante con esencia de vainilla en mi cabello, así que cuando giré mi cabello brillaba. Mis ojos eran de un marrón cálido, debido a la delineada que ella les había dado. También estaba bastante segura de que había aplicado pestañas postizas, porque mis pestañas nunca habían sido tan largas o gruesas. Su toque final antes de salir corriendo a reunirse con Jessica fue el brillo que pintó en mis labios, volviéndolos una perfecta sombra de rubí.

Me inspeccioné en el espejo antes de bajar. Era como mirar a una extraña, e hice una nota mental para usar maquillaje con más frecuencia.

Mamá se puso a llorar en el momento que me vio.

—Oh, Dios mío, cariño, te ves tan hermosa. —Fue a abrazarme, pero se detuvo—. No quiero arruinar nada. Déjame tomar mi cámara fotográfica.

Aunque no la envidiaría en este momento. Esperé hasta que regresó y tomó una docena de fotos. Vestida con su bata de enfermería, se vio un poco divertida tomando fotos.

—Ahora bien, este tipo Mike —comenzó, con arrugas en la frente—. Nunca hablaste de él.

Oh, Señor.

—Somos amigos. Nada más, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Me lanzó una mirada maternal.

— ¿Qué pasó con el chico de al lado, Edward? Saliste con él un par de veces, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros. Esa era una conversación que no podía ni siquiera comenzar a abordar con mi mamá.

—Uh, estamos enemistados.

— ¿Qué? —Su entrecejo se frunció.

—Nada —suspiré, mirando mi mano. No había una sola marca en mis dedos. Había un rastro, sin embargo, aún permaneciendo débilmente, según dijo él—. Somos amigos.

—Bueno, es una pena. —Se estiró, alisando un rizo errante—. Parecía un buen chico.

¿Edward? ¿Un buen chico? Mmm, no.

Un alto sonido de motor desde el exterior terminó nuestra conversación. Me acerqué a la ventana, echando un vistazo. Buen Señor. El camión de Mike era del tamaño de un submarino.

— ¿Por qué no van a cenar como Alice estaba diciendo? —preguntó mi madre, preparando la cámara para otra ronda de disparos.

Desde que Mike había vetado la idea de compartir el viaje, yo veté la cena. Mike pasaría por mí aquí, por lo cual no estaba muy emocionada, pero encontrarnos en el baile parecía estúpido. Por no hablar de que él tenía las entradas.

No le respondí mientras iba a la puerta y la abría. Mike estaba allí, vestido de esmoquin. Estaba una poco sorprendida de que tuvieran uno que le encajara. Sus ojos, que parecían un poco nublados, viajaron por mí de una manera que convirtió mi piel en el color de mis labios.

—Te ves caliente —dijo, sacando un ramillete que fue alrededor de mi muñeca.

Hice una mueca, oyendo a mi mamá aclararse la garganta. Tomando el ramillete, me hice a un lado y dejé entrar a Mike.

—Mamá, este es Mike.

Mike dio un paso adelante, sacudiendo la mano extendida de mi madre.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de dónde sacó Bella su forma de verse.

Mi madre arqueó una ceja, convirtiéndose en la reina del hielo.

Mike no había hecho un fan.

—No eres amable.

Me escabullí a su lado mientras me deslicé mi ramillete, agradecida de que no era uno que tenía que ser puesto. Mike tomó las cantidades épicas de fotografías con buen humor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sonriendo para la cámara.

—Oh. Casi se me olvida. —Mamá desapareció en la sala, volviendo con un chal negro de encaje. Ella cubrió mis hombros—. Esto va a mantener el calor.

—Gracias —dije, abrazándola más cerca, más agradecida por la cobertura de lo que ella jamás podía imaginar. El vestido parecía estar bien antes, pero ahora con Mike prácticamente babeando en mi escote me sentí incómoda dejando al descubierto tanta piel.

Mamá me llevó a un lado mientras que Mike esperó fuera.

—Asegúrate de llamarme cuando llegues a casa. Si ocurre algo, llámame. ¿De acuerdo? Estoy trabajando en Winchester esta noche. — Miró hacia la puerta, con el ceño fruncido—. Pero puedo dejarlo de ser necesario.

—Mamá, voy a estar bien. —Me incliné, besándola en la mejilla—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —Me acompañó a la puerta—. Te ves hermosa.

Antes de que las lágrimas pudieran llenar de nuevo sus ojos, huí de casa. Entrar en el camión requirió una escalada estratégica. Me sorprendió que no necesitara una escalera.

—Hombre, si que te ves caliente. —Mike se metió una pastilla de menta en la boca antes de retirarse del largo camino de entrada.

Esperaba que no estuviera planeando utilizar las pastillas para el aliento después.

—Gracias. Te ves bien, también.

Ese fue el punto de nuestra conversación. Resultó que Mike no era un conversador ingenioso. Impactante.

El viaje a la escuela fue largo y difícil, y estaba agarrando el borde de mi chal, como si no hubiera mañana. Varias veces miró, sonrió y se metió otra pastilla de menta.

No podía esperar para llegar al baile. Cuando llegamos, en el estacionamiento me enteré de por qué estaba comiendo tantas mentas para el aliento. Mike sacó una petaca de plata desde el interior de su traje y tomó un largo trago. Me lo ofreció a continuación.

Estaba bebiendo. Esto ya estaba empezando a lo grande. Rechacé la oferta, ya haciendo planes para encontrar otro aventón a casa. Que bebiera no me molestó. Terminar con un conductor ebrio lo hizo.

Pareciendo no importarle, lo empujó hacia atrás en su chaqueta.

—Un momento. Te ayudaré a bajar.

Bueno, eso estaba muy bien por su parte, porque me preguntaba cómo en el mundo se suponía que tenía que bajar. Abrió la puerta y sonreí.

—Gracias.

— ¿Quieres dejar tu cartera aquí? —preguntó.

Oh, claro que no. Negué con la cabeza y dejé que la pequeña bolsa colgara de mi muñeca. Mike tomó mi mano y me ayudó a bajar del camión. Tiró un poco demasiado duro, y choqué contra su espeso pecho.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sonriente.

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar el repulsivo sentimiento edificándose en mi estómago.

Fuera, podía escuchar el constante latido de la música del gimnasio. Nos detuvimos frente a las puertas empañadas, y Mike me atrajo hacia él en un abrazo incómodo.

—Me alegro de que quisieras ir al baile conmigo —dijo, su aliento de menta y teñido con el olor áspero del licor.

—Lo mismo digo —dije, tratando de sentirlo. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho fornido y empujé hacia atrás—. Deberíamos entrar.

Sonriendo, deslizó sus brazos fuera de mí. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi espalda, a lo largo de la curva de la cadera. Me puse rígida y me dije que fue un accidente. Tuvo que serlo. Seguramente no tenía un sentimiento así. No hemos bailado hasta el momento.

El gimnasio se había convertido en un baile de tema de otoño. Las cadenas de follaje de otoño colgando de los techos y cubriendo las puertas. Había cuernos y calabazas llenas de hojas apiladas en las esquinas y paredes del escenario.

Tan pronto como entramos, estábamos rodeados de amigos de Mike. Algunos de ellos me miraron y le dieron a Mike un, no tan discreto, "dame esos cinco" o palmadas en la espalda. Era como si ahora que ellos podían ver que tenía tetas, de pronto era genial.

Los chicos pueden ser tan inmaduros.

Mientras pasaron la botella que Mike había traído, yo intercambié tensos saludos con las citas de los otros chicos. Todas ellas eran porristas. Bostezo.

Recorrí la multitud, espiando a Jessica con su cita.

—Ya vuelvo.

Antes de que Mike pudiera detenerme, salí corriendo hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta cuando su cita asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección. Sonreí.

—Te ves hermosa. —Tuve que gritar para hacerme oír por encima de la música.

— ¡Tú también! —Me dio un rápido abrazo y luego se echó hacia atrás—. ¿Se está comportando?

—Hasta ahora. ¿Te importa? —Puse el chal y el bolso en la mesa mientras ella sacudió la cabeza—. Hicieron un buen trabajo con el lugar.

Jessica asintió con la cabeza.

—Sigue siendo un gimnasio, sin embargo. —Se rió—. Tiene ese olor.

Eso era cierto.

Ángela rápidamente se unió a nosotros, tirando de las dos a la pista de baile, lejos de los chicos. No me importaba. Bailamos con las demás, riendo y siendo normal-estúpido. Jessica bailaba como una puta con convulsiones, y creo que Ángela se volvió atrevida en un momento dado.

Cogí un vistazo de Alice hablando con Alec cerca del escenario.

Dando a las chicas un rápido ademán, me dirigí a ellos.

— ¡Alice!

Se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos brillando bajo las luces deslumbrantes.

—Hola.

Me detuve en seco, con los ojos saltando entre ellos. Alec me dio una sonrisa forzada antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de bailarines.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Le tomé la mano, apretándola—. ¿Has estado llorando?

—No. ¡No! —Borró debajo de su ojo con la mano libre, usando su dedo meñique—. Es sólo que… creo que Alec no quería venir conmigo, y no estoy segura de querer incluso estar aquí. Y es… —Sacudió la cabeza y tiró de su mano liberándose—. De todos modos, ¡te ves muy bien! ¡Ese vestido es para morirse!

Mi corazón se fue hacia ella. No me parece justo que se limitara con quien pudiera salir. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que todos los hombres Luxen que conocía eran unos tontos. Ya que todos ellos crecieron juntos, debe ser como ir al baile con tu hermano.

—Oye —le dije, teniendo una idea—. Podemos rescatarte en esto si lo deseas. Ver películas y comer helado usando nuestros hermosos vestidos. Suena divertido, ¿verdad? Podemos alquilar Corazón Valiente. Te encanta esa película.

Alice se echó a reír, sus ojos llorosos de nuevo mientras me tiró en un fuerte abrazo.

—No. Vamos a disfrutar de esto. ¿Cómo está tu cita?

Miré a mí alrededor, sin verlo.

—Probablemente borracho en alguna parte.

— ¡Oh, no! —Cepilló un mechón de pelo hacia atrás. Llevaba hermosamente liso—. ¿Va mal?

—Todavía no, ¿pero me preguntaba si podía irme a casa con ustedes?

—Por supuesto. —Comenzó a tirar de mí hacia la pista de baile—. Probablemente vamos a la fogata después. Puedes venir con nosotros o podemos ir a dejarte.

Mike no había mencionado una fiesta. Tal vez tendría suerte y se olvidaba de mí. Alice y yo bordeamos la pista, de la mano. Casi me había dado por vencida en detectar a Jessica entre la multitud, pero luego llegué a un punto muerto.

Había una pequeña vela cubierta de vidrio sobre una mesa blanca. Envió un suave resplandor sobre los altos pómulos y labios carnosos de Edward. Tanya no estaba a la vista, y honestamente no me importaba dónde estaba.

La mirada de Edward estaba tan concentrada así que tomé un intencional paso atrás, pero no rompimos el contacto visual. Un deseo profundo desplegó en mi estómago, disparado a través de mí como un caliente relámpago, y esa… esa era la clase de sentimiento que no podías forzar, ni siquiera podías replicar si querías.

Y entonces Mike estaba delante de mí, atrapando mi mano y tirando de mí lejos de Alice y saliendo a la pista de baile. No era un baile lento, pero cubrió su brazo fornido alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró contra su pecho de todos modos. El borde duro de su botella cortando en mis costillas.

—Desapareciste —dijo, sus labios rozando mi oído, rociando mi cuello con los humos del alcohol—. Pensaba en ti y me dejaste.

—No, salude a mis amigas. —Intenté retroceder, pero estaba pegada a él—. ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

— ¿Ah? —gritó, sin poder escucharme mientras la música incrementaba—. Hay una fiesta esta noche en el campo. Todo el mundo va. —Una de sus manos fue bajando en mi espalda, con el dedo apoyado en la curva de mi trasero—. Deberíamos ir.

Maldita sea.

—No sé. Toque de queda —le grité de vuelta, tratando de maniobrar su mano de mi trasero.

— ¿Y? Regresas a casa y después escapas.

No me molesté en responder. Estaba demasiado ocupada evitando sus manos, que estaban por todas partes. Nos pusimos a bailar otra canción antes de que pudiera salir con éxito, y la única razón fue porque Ángela me salvó.

Las cosas estaban por todas partes entonces. Me fijé en Tanya sentada en la mesa, mirando enojada mientras Edward miró el suelo. Varios descansos al cuarto de baño y bailes más tarde, terminé de nuevo con Mike.

Para un ser humano, él sí que sabía sorprender a alguien. No olía a alcohol en esta ocasión, pero maldita sea, sus manos estaban súper amables a medida que avanzábamos en un estrecho círculo. Podía sentir cada centímetro de él, y no parecía importarle. Estaba empezando a sudar cuando una de sus manos bajó de mi hombro, apenas evitando mi pecho.

Me eché hacia atrás, mirándolo.

—Mike.

— ¿Qué? —Se veía inocente—. Lo siento. Mi mano se deslizó.

Su mano se deslizó por mi trasero de color azul. Aparté la vista, debatiéndome en qué hacer. Tenía que desaparecer. Rápido.

— ¿Te importa si interrumpo? —preguntó una voz profunda detrás de mí.

Los ojos azules de Mike se abrieron mientras me volvía. Edward estaba allí de pie, una mirada dura en su rostro. No me miraba. Sus ojos estaban centrados en Mike en desafío. Como si retara al muchacho a decir que no.

Después de un breve segundo, Mike me soltó.

—Justo a tiempo. Necesitaba conseguir una bebida de todos modos.

Él arqueó una ceja a Mike y luego me miró.

— ¿Bailas?

Sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo, con cautela puse mis manos en sus hombros.

—Esto es una sorpresa.

No dijo nada mientras envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y extendió la mano, apoderándose de una de las mías. La música se desaceleró hasta que pareció arrastrarse por una melodía inquietante sobre un amor perdido y encontrado de nuevo.

Miré hacia arriba a esos extraordinarios ojos, sorprendida de que me podía sostener así tan… tiernamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras la sangre se agolpó en todos los puntos de mi cuerpo. Tenía que ser el baile, el vestido… la forma en que él llenó su traje.

Me tiró más cerca.

Emoción y temor luchaban dentro de mí. Las deslumbrantes luces de arriba se reflejaban en su pelo de medianoche.

— ¿Estás pasando un buen rato con… Tanya?

— ¿Estás pasando un buen rato con Manos Felices?

Me mordí el labio.

— Te crees muy listillo, ¿eh?

Se rió en mi oído, enviando escalofríos a través de mí.

—Los tres vinimos juntos, Tanya, James y yo. —Su mano se posó sobre mi cadera, teniendo un impacto totalmente diferente en mí. Mi piel se estremecía debajo de la gasa. Edward se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba lejos—. Tú… te ves hermosa, por cierto. Realmente demasiado bien para estar con ese idiota.

Un rubor se apoderó de mi piel, y bajé la mirada.

— ¿Estás drogado?

—Desafortunadamente, no, no lo estoy. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad por qué preguntas.

— Nunca dices nada agradable de mí.

—Buen punto —suspiró. Edward se acercó un poco más y volvió un poco la cabeza. Su mandíbula rozó mi mejilla y salté—. No te voy a morder. O bien, manosearte. Puedes relajarte.

Mi réplica ingeniosa murió en mis labios cuando movió su mano en mi cadera y guió mi cabeza a su hombro. En el momento en que mi mejilla tocó el hombro cubierto con esmoquin, hubo una avalancha de sensaciones de vértigo. Su mano se posó en mi espalda baja nuevamente y nos movimos lentamente con la música. Después de un tiempo, él comenzó a tararear en voz baja, y cerré los ojos. Esto… esto no era agradable. Era emocionante.

—En serio, ¿cómo va tu cita? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Es un poco amistoso.

—Eso es lo que pensaba. —Volvió la cabeza, y por un momento su barbilla descansaba sobre mi cabello, y luego levantó la cabeza—. Te advertí sobre él.

—Edward —dije en voz baja, esperando que no arruinara el estado de ánimo. Había algo pacífico acerca de esto, adormecedor—. Lo tengo bajo control.

Soltó un bufido.

—Claro que parece eso, Belly. Sus manos se movían tan rápido que me estaba empezando a preguntar si era humano o no.

Me puse rígida, abriendo mis ojos. Conté hasta diez. Lo hice hasta tres antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—Debes escapar de aquí y volver a casa mientras está distraído. — Su mano se apretó alrededor de la mía—. Incluso puedo hacer que Alice se transforme en ti si es necesario.

Sorprendida de que iría a ese extremo, me eché hacia atrás y lo miré.

— ¿Está bien si él manosea a tu hermana?

—Sé que ella puede cuidar de sí misma. Estás fuera de tu liga con ese tipo.

Habíamos dejado de bailar, haciendo caso omiso a las otras parejas.

La incredulidad corría por mí.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Estoy fuera de mi liga?

—Mira, conduje hasta aquí. Puedo dejar que Alice vuelva con Alec y llevarte a casa. —Sonaba como si lo tuviera todo planeado. Luego sus ojos se entrecerraron—. ¿Estás realmente pensando en ir a la fiesta con ese idiota?

— ¿Tú vas a ir? —pregunté, tirando de mi mano para liberarla de él.

Mi otra mano estaba sobre su pecho y su brazo aún alrededor de mi cintura.

—No importa lo que estoy haciendo. —La frustración puntuaba cada una de sus palabras—. No vas a ir a esa fiesta.

—Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer, Edward.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero pude ver el misterioso resplandor comenzando a tomar forma en sus ojos, eclipsando sus pupilas.

—Alice te llevará a casa. Y te juro, si tengo que tirarte por encima del hombro y sacarte de aquí, lo haré. —Mi mano se curvó en un puño inútil contra su pecho.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentes.

Sonrió, sus ojos empezando a brillar en la oscuridad.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—Lo que sea —dije, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que empezaban a llegar de todo el mundo. Encima de su hombro, vi al Sr. Mason mirándonos, lo que trabajó para mi beneficio—. Tú eres el que va a causar una escena al llevarme de aquí. —Edward hizo un ruido que sonaba realmente como un gruñido.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio habría estado aterrorizado, y debería haberlo estado, teniendo en cuenta que yo sabía de lo que era capaz. No lo estaba.

—Porque tu profesor alienígena nos está viendo en estos momentos. ¿Qué crees que va a pensar cuando me tires por encima del hombro, amigo? —Cada centímetro de él se puso tenso. Sonreí como el gato que se comió un acuario repleto de peces—. Ya me parecía.

Sorprendentemente, me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sigo subestimándote, Belly.

Mike en modo-sigilo apareció antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de regodearme con la gran victoria.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Mike, mirando entre Edward y yo—. Todo el mundo se está yendo a la fiesta.

La mirada de Edward me retó a no irme, y eso fue el por qué acepté. No controlaba mi vida.

Yo lo hacía.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo vamos? Acabo de llegar de la Premier de En Llamas, y solo tengo una palabra GENIAL, FANTASTICA, MARAVILLOSA, LA AMOOO, Si lo se fue más de una palabra pero es que...No tengo palabras, es la primera película que veo que es IDENTICA al libro, lo juro a lo sum escenas fuera del libro *-* estoy TAN emocionada, esa película se merece un Oscar, un Nobel, Todos los premios habidos y por haber.**

**Bueno, ya mas calmada concentremonos en la historia ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué puiensan de la actitud de Edward? ¿Y el baile?**

**Gracias a soledadcullen por su Review ;)**

**Desde ahora siguen las actualizaciones su horario normal: Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes; Espero MUCHOS Reviews ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel y ustedes quieren nos hablaremos el Lunes**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


End file.
